¿Quién llamo a la cigüeña?
by Luka-sama
Summary: Multimillonaria, inteligente, hermosa, con apuesto novio...la vida de Lucy Heartfilia era perfecta. Aunque todo cambio cuando al morir su tío heredo la custodia de Wendy, una niña de cuatro años que pondra su mundo boca arriba. Ella no estaba lista para ser madre. No solo ella, su nuevo, piromaniaco e idiota vecino ayudara a acabar con lo que le quedaba de cordura.
1. Prologo

_Si piensan que no debería comenzar otra historia sin terminar las que tengo, felicidades, piensan igual que yo. Lamentablemente mi cerebro no es lo mismo y me jode la existencia con nuevas ideas antes de terminar mis viejas historias._

 _En fin._

 _Fairy tail no me pertenece, incluso la idea es basada en una vieja película con este mismo nombre, pero dado que no me acuerdo bien y me gusta la originalidad, verán que no es totalmente lo mismo._

 **¿Quién llamo a la cigüeña?**

 **Prologo**

¿Alguna vez se han sentido como los dueños del universo?

Ella sí.

¿Cómo?

Bueno era fácil, ella era Lucy Heartfilia la gerente de una empresa multimillonaria de transportes de la cual su padre era el dueño. A pesar de solo tener 25 años de edad estaba en el apogeo de su carrera, salía en revistas de moda y era considerada dentro del top 5 de las mujeres más exitosas del continente. Tenía un hermoso departamento y era la envidia de cualquier mujer.

Por dios su vida era perfecta.

Su cuerpo era magníficamente cuidado (nada de cirugías que decían los chismes) una buena alimentación, un larguísimo pelo rubio natural y una sonrisa que usaba para conquistar a cualquiera, especialmente a los tipos con los que hacia contratos.

Tenía a un guapo dueño de una empresa como novio, con el cual llevaban dos años de relación perfecta a la cual pronto darían el siguiente paso. Pasaba sus vacaciones en una hermosa playa y en ocasiones iba a esquiar. Podía hacer lo que quisiera, le sobraba dinero como para darse el gusto más ridículo del mundo.

La gente la idolatraba y las jóvenes soñaban ser como ellas. De hecho la universidad en la que se graduó como el mejor promedio, la tenía en un alto pedestal que nadie más había logrado sobre pasar.

Era la vida perfecta.

Se sentía tan bien, haber estudiado tanto ahora tenía sus recompensas.

Hasta que eso sucedió.

En realidad no sabía el nombre de ese sujeto que se hacía llamar pariente suyo, era un tío lejano del cual no recordaba nada y que había muerto trágicamente por una enfermedad terminal. Era verdaderamente triste. Pero ella no se puso tan mal cuando le llego una carta donde estaba escrito que ella sería la heredera de sus preciadas posesiones.

Con una sonrisa se despidió de Sting su guapo novio, lista para recibir lo que un querido familiar le había dado.

Todo era felicidad hasta que llego al lugar establecido y un apuesto hombre de cabellera azulada puso entre sus manos a esa…esa…cosa.

-Debe haber un serio error-dijo al abogado de su difunto tío.

Pero el hombre solo sonrió antes de mostrar la hoja que daba a conocer que ella tenía la custodia de esa pequeña niña de cuatro años. Giro a ver asustada a la nombrada Wendy, esta ladeo la cabeza confundida.

Lucy nada más soltó un chillido antes de caer desmayada.

Ella era perfecta, pero no estaba lista para ser madre.

 **Continuara…**

 _Esto iba a ser una historia de Naruto, pero al final me salió de Fairy tail…fuck logic._

 _Espero les gustara :3_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc. por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	2. Capitulo uno

_Si piensan que no debería comenzar otra historia sin terminar las que tengo, felicidades, piensan igual que yo. Lamentablemente mi cerebro no es lo mismo y me jode la existencia con nuevas ideas antes de terminar mis viejas historias._

 _En fin._

 _Fairy tail no me pertenece, incluso la idea es basada en una vieja película con este mismo nombre, pero dado que no me acuerdo bien y me gusta la originalidad, verán que no es totalmente lo mismo._

 **¿Quién llamo a la cigüeña?**

 **Capitulo uno**

A veces todo sucede cuando menos te lo esperas. Ella recordaba que hace 24 horas se estaba glorificando de su perfección y ser amada por los simples mortales. Tal vez esta fue la forma de decirle de kami-sama que ella era tan vulnerable como cualquiera. No solo su departamento parecía estar destruido, había recibido una gran sanción de su trabajo y su novio se había ido resentido de su hogar. Le había costado cuatro horas, dos pastillas para la migraña y paciencia el hacer que la niña se durmiera.

Se sujetó con fuerza el cabello y grito mentalmente, no era tan imbécil como para gritar ya que la niña se despertaría.

Camino lentamente a la cocina luego de asegurar una muralla de almohadas que evitarían algún otro accidente. Tomo el licor más fuerte que tuviera y lo metió dentro de su garganta de un trago directo.

En realidad quería olvidar todo lo ocurrido…pero era imposible.

En el sofá manchado de pintura, subió sus pies sin cuidado a la mesa de sala que ahora estaba igual pintada. Generalmente ella era muy detallista y pulcra, pero con su departamento hecho un desastre, su orgullo por los suelos, no le dio importancia a su apariencia.

Alzo la vista y cerró los ojos volviendo 24 horas antes, cuando todo era…perfecto.

…

..

.

-Espero todo esté en orden-

-Claro señorita Heartfilia, en unas horas llegaran los señores a firmar el contrato-

-Bien hecho Yukino-

La empresa de transporte Heartfilia era una de las más valoradas en la actualidad en esa parte del continente. Era toda una historia de supervivencia, orgullo y fuerza de voluntad que llevaron a Jude Heartfilia para crear ese monopolio en los negocios. Muchos temían que se expandiera a nivel mundial y Lucy les daba la razón, pronto ella con sus contratos y nuevas ideas expuestas a la junta, esperaba ampliar el negocio familiar para ganar el triple de lo actual.

Ella era la gerente y la mano derecha de su padre, todos le temían como a su padre, pero la amaban más que al viejo decrepito. No es que ella lo odiara, pero resentía grandemente que nunca estuviera para ella. Si le preguntaban ella respondería que no tenía un padre, solo tenía un jefe con el que compartía linaje sanguíneo.

Por eso con mucho trabajo y fuerza de voluntad, logro sacar la carrera y ser la mejor de su área. Si ella heredaba todo ese monopolio, quería hacerlo por sus propios logros.

Se detuvo un momento para ver a Kagura, una supervisora que siempre le preocupaba. Era una maestra en artes marciales y su estilo de combate con espada era aterrador.

-Kagura-san como va todo por aquí-dijo señalando una oficina llena de hombres que trabajaban como esclavos.

La mujer de largo cabello oscuro ni se inmuto.

-Podrían trabajar más-susurro por bajo.

Lucy juro que todos los de la oficina se tensaron y aumentaron la velocidad, no sería la primera vez que sufrían de primera mano la violencia de la supervisora.

-Solo déjalos respirar un poco-dijo con nerviosismo y salió seguida de Yukino, su asistente personal.

Bajaron hasta la recepción charlando sobre el nuevo proyecto de la compañía, era increíble como Yukino aportaba buenas ideas con elocuencia, pero a la hora de hablar con otros se mostraba especialmente tímida y asustadiza. Era una chica encantadora, solo ocupaba algo de confianza.

-Tiene correo señorita Heartfilia-dijo Yukino sorprendida de ver una carta, a pesar que ella misma reviso el correo hace una hora.

Lucy la tomo sin cuidado y la metió en su bolso.

-Voy tarde a almorzar con Brandish-dijo la rubia saliendo rápidamente.

Yukino se quedó confundida en el lugar, giro divertida viendo como todos los hombres de la recepción se habían quedado viendo como imbéciles a su jefa. La mayoría eran regañados por sus novias.

Bueno a seguir trabajando.

…

Lucy llego justo a tiempo donde estaba su mejor amiga, era un restaurante cinco estrellas de comida diversa. Entro viendo en el reflejo de un ventanal su apariencia. Su ropa de oficina estaba perfecta, su largo cabello rubio estaba suelto y tenía una ligera capa de maquillaje. No era falta de humildad, pero ese día se veía sencillamente hermosa y le gustaba usarlo a su favor.

El mozo le indico rápidamente donde la esperaban y no se sorprendió de ver a su amiga ya con una gran cantidad de comida. Se sentó aburrida a su lado sin comprender como esa desgraciada comía como cerdo y no engordaba ni un gramo.

-Rubia cambia tu cara estreñida-dijo ella con diversión sin levantar la mirada de su postre.

Rodo los ojos antes de sonreír.

Su relación con Brandish al principio no era buena, sus madres murieron en el mismo accidente al ser niñas, dado que Brandish no tenía padre, fue adoptado por la familia Heartfilia. Su padre pensó que de esa forma serian "amigas" pero costo varios años, muchas peleas y robarse el novio de la otra…para aprender a tolerarse. Fue hasta la universidad donde por fin se hicieron amigas, pero conservaban los insultos en su relación por costumbre.

-Sigue comiendo como cerdo, algún día engordaras-

-Deséale el mal a otros y de esa forma llegara a ti-

Ambas se vieron antes de reír divertidas.

Si bien de jóvenes ambas tenían sueños diferentes. Lucy quería ser una escritora de libros de fantasía y Brandish quería ser modelo y arquitecta al mismo tiempo. Las dos terminaron trabajando con Jude. Brandish era una gran inversión, siempre lograba lo que quería y tenía a cualquiera en sus pies en menos de un minuto.

Era una desgraciada.

Comenzaron hablar sobre la empresa y que debían o no mejorar, las ventas habían bajado un poco pero no lo suficiente para ser alarmante. Pero por si las dudas ella pensaba en planes de respaldo. Lo más importante en una empresa no era no caer nunca, era tener todo listo para si un imprevisto llegaba, salir de manera ganadora. Debían estar listos para cualquier cosa.

Luego de eso comenzaron hablar sobre cualquier tontería. Generalmente Brandish criticaba seriamente un restaurante si no la trataban como reina. Ella en cambio decía divertida que se casaría con un pésimo cocinero.

-Lo mío no es el matrimonio, pero por lo que veo te interesa la idea si Sting está en la ecuación-dijo la peli verde de manera insinuante.

Ella puso su rostro sobre su mano con mirada desinteresada.

-Lo que tenemos va bien, supongo que esto solo es dar otro paso en la relación y lo que dicta la sociedad-dijo sin importancia.

Su amiga suspiro.

-Donde quedo la soñadora y romántica Lucy Heartfilia de la universidad-

-Se fue por el culo cuando te acostaste con Loki-

-Estaba bueno, creo que ya se casó con otra perra-

-Se casó con Aries, una amiga mía-

-Ya recuerdo era encantadora-

-Buen intento-

Lucy rodo los ojos buscando su celular de última generación de su bolso, pero como toda mujer trabajadora, llego el momento en que se perdió entre todas sus cosas. Fue mientras buscaba desesperadamente para ver su próxima reunión que localizo la carta que recibió hace una hora con Yukino. La puso en la mesa sin darle interés.

Luego de luchar otro poco por el celular, lo encontró y comenzó a ver su agenda. Yukino había llamado dos veces con tono urgente y ella ladeo la cabeza confundida.

-¿Qué puede ser tan urgente?-dijo al ver que recibía otra llamada.

No noto como Brandish leía la carta con poco interés.

 _-Señorita Heartfilia-_ dijo Yukino del otro lado algo alterada.

-¿Qué sucede?-

 _-Señorita es urgente, debe estar en el edificio número cuatro de la calle central en quince minutos-_

-¿Por qué?-dijo confundida.

Un sonido la hizo voltear y noto como Brandish tenía la carta en sus manos. Olvido que la palabra privacidad en ella no tenía ningún valor. Tomo la carta rápidamente y la ojeo al ver como la llamada de Yukino se cortó luego de un grito proveniente de su padre.

 _…_

 _Querida Lucy:_

 _Puedes que no te acuerdes de mí, no tiene sentido el tenerme en mis memorias luego de lo ocurrido. Pero aun así quiero que sepas que soy el tío. No un tío cualquiera, no, yo era el tío para ti. Aunque ahora eso no debe significar nada para ti._

 _Solo quiero decirte que estoy sufriendo de un cáncer terminal en los huesos y es doloroso, no me queda mucho tiempo pero hable con mi abogado y mi testamento quedo establecido. Hable con todos los necesarios para hacerlo legal y resulto. Te heredo toda mi fortuna y mi más preciada posesión a ti._

 _Para cuando leas esto estaré muerto, pero no quiero que pienses que me morí, sería demasiado duro. Solo piensa que esto es el inicio de una nueva vida para ambos._

 _Espero comprendas mi decisión y todo salga como espero que salga._

 _P.D: Te aconsejo valorar el silencio, lo vas a necesitar._

 _…_

Bien en definitiva era la carta más extraña que había recibido en su vida. Se puso de pie asumiendo que el asunto importante que Yukino decía era sobre la carta que recibió. Su agenda aún estaba libre una hora y supuso que el asunto era sobre la herencia.

Se despidió de Brandish y salió corriendo a su Mercedes, su pequeño consentido.

Tuvo que usar una video llamada con su novio donde lo saludo con una sonrisa coqueta prometiéndole su regalo esa noche, a lo que él solo la vio encantado de acción.

Le costó más de quince minutos llegar al lugar citado y espero que el sujeto estuviera ahí. Igual no era como si le importara la herencia, tenía suficiente dinero para vivir cómodamente de por vida. Era más por curiosidad, no recordaba algún tío suyo que la quisiera lo suficiente como para darle una herencia, al saber su cantidad de dinero.

En realidad no tenía mucha familia.

Debería investigar.

Entro al lugar que resultó ser un café moderno. Escaneo toda la zona en busca de alguien con traje o características que le indicaran que era un abogado. Pero al no ver a nadie así, pensó en dar media vuelta e irse. Seguramente el bastardo había tomado el preciado tesoro de su tío y corrió para darse buena vida.

Le daba igual.

-Lucy Heartfilia-dijo una voz a su espalda algo profunda.

Giro a ver de reojo y se sorprendió de lo que vio. Un sujeto extremadamente atractivo, que vestía ropa entre formal e informal, cabellera azulada y un sexy tatuaje en su rostro. No era el tipo de chico con los cuales salían, pero sin duda era alguien que sería pasable para una buena noche.

Lucy ahora tienes novio, se recordó mentalmente.

Sonrió calmadamente sin expresas sus emociones.

-Debes ser el abogado-dijo con tranquilidad extendiendo la mano.

Este la acepto.

-Jerall Fernández, abogado y viejo conocido de su tío-dijo con serenidad.

Ella solo tomo aire para evitar suspirar, tenía cierta debilidad por chicos guapos. Tuvo la idea de alargar el asunto, tomar una taza de café o pasar un rato agradable. Pero no era correcto y lo mejor sería irse antes que sus hormonas decidieran lo contrario.

-Bueno en que le puedo ayudar-dijo Lucy con curiosidad.

El hombre pareció confundido y luego señalo a su derecha. Giro a ver lo que señalaba y su rostro se ladeo de confusión al ver una adorable niña con cabello azulado corto y mirada café, sus ojos parecían hinchados y que lloraría en cualquier momento.

¿Su hermanita?

Vio al hombre que tomo asiento en su mesa y ella lo imito.

-El testamento de su tío fue muy claro, todos los papeles están en orden y desde este momento usted será la tutora legal de la pequeña Wendy-dijo pasándole un folder con varias hojas.

.

¿Ella que?

.

Tomo rápidamente las hojas para verlas detenidamente, su habilidad de leer rápido (miles de libros en su niñez, juventud y adultez) le mostro que efectivamente en aquel papel con sello de notario, junto otras personas, eran como un acta por el estado de lo que pasaba.

Giro a ver a Jerall aterrada.

-Debe haber un serio error-dijo al abogado de su difunto tío.

Pero el hombre solo sonrió antes de mostrar la hoja que daba a conocer que ella tenía la custodia de esa pequeña niña de cuatro años. Giro a ver asustada a la nombrada Wendy, esta ladeo la cabeza confundida.

Lucy nada más soltó un chillido antes de caer desmayada.

…

Cuando Lucy volvió en sí estaba en medio de un caos. El abogado la había llevado a un hospital cercano para que ella se recuperara, pero se marchó apenas la vio bien y ella aturdida como estaba, no hizo nada. Pobre estúpida. Cuando sus sentidos fueron los óptimos, se encontró sola en la sala de un hospital, con una niña de cuatro años que la miraba fijamente sin decir nada.

Alterada tomo su celular y descubrió que faltaban cinco minutos para una reunión importante, tenía veinte llamadas perdidas, todas de Yukino menos una de su padre y otra de su novio.

Joder.

No era alguien cruel, pero la idea de dejar a la niña ahí se metió en su mente. Negó con la cabeza, ahora tenía que centrarse en la reunión, al terminar solucionaría el problema con esa niña.

¿Pero qué haría ella?

Su madre murió cuando era muy niña, su padre nunca se preocupó por ella y solo recordaba a los sirvientes que la trataban como princesa al tener oportunidad. Ella no sabía nada sobre padres o cuidados de niños menores de 15 o 18 años.

Nerviosa vio a la niña.

-¿Wendy?-nombro esperando fuera su nombre.

La niña la veía fijamente.

Trago saliva nerviosa.

-Ahora tengo una reunión muy importante…así que ocupo estés en silencio y hagas todo lo que digo-dijo insegura de que le entendiera.

Para su sorpresa la niña asintió. Estaba por salir corriendo, cuando se detuvo ante la mano de la niña que sujeto la parte baja de su falda. Trago el grito que tenía en su garganta, le iba a dar muy tarde.

-¿Qué?-dijo algo molesta ocultando su frustración.

La niña extendió su mano.

Ella solo la vio incrédula.

…

Como había sospechado llego quince minutos tarde a la reunión, entro a la oficina con una gran caja en su mano derecha (donde estaban las pertenencias de la pequeña) e iba encorvada para sujetar la mano de Wendy que no caminaba por si sola y no la soltaba algo asustada. También iba algo furiosa por que la niña se había orinado en el asiento de su carro.

Yukino al verla entrar corrió nerviosa a su lado preocupada por el tiempo, pero toda palabra murió en su boca al ver a la niña que estaba roja de la vergüenza por el accidente en el carro.

Antes que Yukino se hablara se adelantó.

-Ocupo que cuides a la niña, cámbiala se orino en mi carro y llama a la gente de limpieza para que lo solucione. Cuídala mientras estoy en la reunión y por dios si tienes tiempo tráeme una aspirina-le dijo dándole la caja y saliendo corriendo.

Escucho el llanto de la niña, pero no se devolvió…iba muy tarde.

Entro a la reunión y noto como todos (incluso su padre) la vieron desaprobatoriamente. Joder la suerte que se cargaba ese día. Sonrió amablemente y comenzó la exposición. Al final de la junta los accionistas se veían algo más relajados, pero sus miradas envenenadas la dejaron fuera de la firma del contrato y con una sanción de su padre.

Al terminar de salir todos, este le dio una mirada de odio y ella bajo la mirada incapaz de soportarlo.

Luego salió corriendo, la junta había durado dos horas y aún tenía que encargarse de solucionar el problema de la niña.

Al llegar a la oficina de Yukino se sorprendió por el potente llanto de la niña (en todo el camino fue muy silenciosa) por lo que entro asustada. Claro que al verla la niña dejo de llorar y salió corriendo para abrazarla a sus piernas y esconderse como pudo. Giro a ver sorprendida a Yukino en busca de una explicación.

-Señorita esa niña hasta ahora deja de llorar, apenas si pude cambiarla de ropa-dijo Yukino con cansancio.

Vio de reojo a la niña con nuevo respeto, dos horas de llanto no sonaban agradables.

-¿Quién es ella?-pregunto la peliblanca.

Eso quería saber ella.

-Todo es complicado Yukino, creo que es la hija de mi difunto tío…no se realmente, pero ahora yo soy su tutora legal y ocupo de un abogado para darla en adopción-dijo con los brazos cruzados.

Yukino la vio sorprendida, en cambio los ojos de Wendy comenzaron a gotear, había entendido la mayor parte de su conversación. Al menos lo de la palabra adopción.

-Pero por ahora ocupo ir a casa, dios Sting se supone llega hoy-dijo pegando su mano en la frente.

-Yo llamare a un abogado en este momento señorita, pero a esta hora es probable que solo tengan cita hasta la tarde-dijo Yukino algo preocupada.

Lucy se quejó antes de salir como pudo de la oficina.

Fue un mundo llegar a su coche y lograr subirla, sentía una gran vergüenza por haberse orinado y no quería volver a subir. Luego de una media hora de lucha y de varias miradas curiosas de los trabajadores, logro subirla y arrancar en dirección de su departamento. Su hogar estaba ubicado en medio de la ciudad en el más alto edificio. Al ver el ascensor predijo grandes problemas, y así fue, la niña dio pataletas y se ego a subirse.

No recordaba haber sufrido tanto como ese día para volver a su hogar.

Al llegar no supo que hacer o por dónde empezar, solo se sentó en su hogar recordando con horror la remodelación. Todo en su casa estaba resplandeciente, pero había varias pinturas y latas en la parte de la sala que faltaba remodelar. Esperaba no fueran peligrosas para la niña.

¿Qué hacer?

Miro de reojo como Wendy estaba sentada en el sillón a su lado viéndola fijamente, se sintió incomoda ante la mirada de la niña.

-Wendy quédate aquí-dijo con una sonrisa falsa.

Ocupaba un trago.

Al llegar a la cocina busco un poco de licor, lo puso en su vaso y lo trago de un solo. Ella era una gran administradora y gerente, debía buscar opciones y resultados óptimos en su vida. Lo mejor sería buscar pronto una buena agencia de adopción, darle mucho dinero a sus futuros padres y decirles que si querían les pagaba los gastos de por vida de la niña.

Ella no podía cuidarla.

No era una madre.

Luego de llevarla, todo volvería a la normalidad…si…eso pasaría.

Un estruendo le hizo saltar en su lugar y corrió a la sala de estar. Si se preguntaba cómo había pasado eso, probablemente no tendría una respuesta. Pero ahora toda su sala estaba totalmente bañada en pinturas de colores al igual que Wendy y su novio Sting que la miraba enojado. Puso ambas manos en su rostro sin saber qué hacer.

…

-Entonces ella es hija de tu tío-

-No se Sting-

-Pero ahora eres su tutora legal-

-No sé cómo rayos paso todo esto, solo sé que estoy en un serio problema-

-¿Qué harás?-

-Una agencia de adopción, buscare ahora en internet y mañana hablare con un buen abogado-

Vio al chico en la puerta que miraba de reojo a la niña, esta permanecía con la cabeza baja y mirada perdida, obviamente escuchando toda la conversación. No era su culpa, solo quería darle un buen futuro, en una familia que si la amara. Era muy probable que ella fuera igual a su padre y a la larga, solo la lastimara.

Sting se despidió de lejos (aún estaba lleno de pintura) e intento mostrar una sonrisa, como si ella no hubiera arruinado sus planes para su segundo aniversario. Pero aun recordaba la mueca molesta en el rostro del chico cuando le dijo que lo mejor era que se fuera.

Dado que limpiar no era una opción, se limitó a tomar a la niña de la mano y llevarla al baño. No sabía qué hacer, espero un poco, pero era obvio que la niña aun no sabía bañarse sola.

Quiso llorar.

Costo otra hora de baño, donde descubrió que la pintura era difícil de sacar, para tenerla medianamente lista para dormir. Se sorprendió de verla tan obediente y silenciosa, si con Yukino lloro como loca y a Sting lo dejo lleno de pintura.

Busco algo de comer, pero no creía que fuera algo saludable para una niña. Intento varias cosas que terminaron en el suelo y con lágrimas saliendo de los ojos de la niña. Al final logro convencerla de comer un cereal que guardaba en la alacena y que gracias a kami no estaba vencido.

Sin otra opción la acostó en su cama, la niña si bien no se acercó a ella, tampoco se mantuvo lejos. Puso una película infantil por medio de internet y pronto la niña quedo dormida. Pensó que eso era bueno y se fue al estudio a buscar agencias de adopción.

Una hora después el sonido de algo cayendo y el llanto desconsolado de Wendy la despertaron, pues se había quedado completamente dormida sobre el escritorio. Corrió al cuarto adormilada y chocando con algunos muebles y la vio en el suelo, llorando.

¿Qué hacer?

Apretó con fuerza sus manos y se acercó a la niña, esta se lanzó sobre ella y siguió llorando. No le devolvió el abrazo, no dijo nada, solo la dejo llorar…sintiendo, que no solo lloraba por la caída.

A las tres de la mañana cayo rendida entre llantos y la acomodo nuevamente en su cama. Aunque esta vez con una buena muralla de almohadas.

.

..

…

Se despertó al sentir algo en sus pies, no recordaba mucho y tampoco como termino en su sillón. Pero cuando vio a Wendy a sus pies viéndola con el rostro lloroso y mejillas rojas…tuvo un mal presentimiento. Bajo la mirada y noto la ropa de la niña.

Hizo la cabeza para atrás.

-¿Orinaste mi cama?-pregunto sabiendo la respuesta.

El llanto de la niña inundo el lugar.

Joder la suerte que se tenía, y ese solo era el primer día.

 **Continuara…**

 _Bueno gracias a los chicos que comentaron mi historia, en realidad ahora mismo estoy trabajando en el final de la misma :3 creo que se llevaran una que otra sorpresita a como va terminar.  
_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc. por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	3. Capitulo dos

_Si piensan que no debería comenzar otra historia sin terminar las que tengo, felicidades, piensan igual que yo. Lamentablemente mi cerebro no es lo mismo y me jode la existencia con nuevas ideas antes de terminar mis viejas historias._

 _En fin._

 _Fairy tail no me pertenece, incluso la idea es basada en una vieja película con este mismo nombre, pero dado que no me acuerdo bien y me gusta la originalidad, verán que no es totalmente lo mismo._

 **¿Quién llamo a la cigüeña?**

 **Capitulo dos**

-Entonces señorita Heartfilia usted…quiere vender su departamento y buscar hogar en otra ciudad-dijo el señor de bienes raíces sorprendido.

En cambio ella suspiro derrotada casi con ganas de llorar. Su espléndida apariencia era basura, su ropa estaba manchada por todos lados (una de esas manchas era vomito), su cabello estaba con nudos y se le caía, sus uñas estaban rotas y no tenía tiempo para maquillarse.

Sin ver a Wendy le quito el lapicero que se iba a meter a la boca y también evito que se cayera al suelo. Había sido una semana horrible y ya se resignó. Ocupaba un lugar tranquilo y lejos de la ciudad.

-Solo lléveme lejos de aquí-suplico al borde del llanto.

No había dormido en una semana.

No tenía trabajo.

Su padre la odiaba.

Termino con su novio.

Y se había perdido su novela preferida.

El hombre sonrió nervioso.

…

..

.

Bien después de pasar el primer horrible día al lado de Wendy y que el pinche desgraciado de su abogado estuviera en tiempo compartido en el culo del mundo. Tuvo que aceptar que tendría que pasar unos días con la niña, realmente había llorado en su baño como una niña y pidiendo ayuda al cielo. Luego de su rabieta tomo el día libre para llevar a la niña de compras. Gracias a una lista rápida por Wikipedia, logro saber lo básico que necesitaría. Llamo a los de decoración y les exigió solucionar su departamento lleno de pintura en ese instante.

El primer lugar para comprar fue ropa, la niña ocupaba ropa limpia y aprender a decirle cuando quería ir al baño. No supo que talla comprarle y le pregunto a la encargada. Odio que toda la ropa que le gustaba a la niña no le parecía interesante, tenía cero estilo por la moda. Termino con varios pantalones de franela y camisetas con diseños poco variados y de un solo color. También tenis deportivas.

Luego de comprar la fea ropa, fueron por comida. La niña quería llevar cereal, pero no podía sobrevivir toda su vida con eso. Llevo algunas frutas como decía internet y verduras que ella sabía preparar en alguna comida simple.

Paso a una librería y compro varios cuentos infantiles para distraerla…para su sorpresa la niña leía un poco y le gustaban mucho los dibujos. Agrego algo para pintar y dibujar a la cajuela de su auto.

No paso ni un kilómetro cuando casi la multan por llevar a la niña sin silla infantil. Con una sonrisa coqueta y algo de ligue descarado, logro ganar tiempo para comprar una silla infantil y media hora en lograr instalarla.

Ella que siempre amo las compras, comenzó a pensar que era una mala idea volver a salir de su hogar. Ya que no quería ir a su casa a cocinar, se detuvo en el primer lugar que Wendy quiso comer. Al bajarse casi se cae de espaldas.

Mc Donals.

¿De verdad comería ahí?

Cansada y frustrada, entro con la niña que parecía feliz. Hizo una fila enorme para conseguir unas papas y una hamburguesa para la niña, el hambre pudo más con su autocontrol y se pidió también un combo. Ignoro al cajero que no dejaba de coquetearle y algo adormilada por la falta de sueño vio a la niña.

-¿Dónde nos sentamos?-le pregunto demasiado cansada para pensar en algo.

La niña señalo el área de juegos y no le quedó otra que seguirla.

Tomo el primer asiento libre que encontró, vio a la niña quitarse sola los zapatos y verla pidiendo permiso para jugar. Con la mano le indico que fuera y ella salió corriendo. De reojo la vio lejos de los otros niños, jugando ella sola por su lado y con una mirada algo brillante.

Niños, quien los entiende.

Tomo su celular y el reflejo que vio en su rostro le asusto. Su maquillaje estaba algo corrido y su pelo era un desastre. Quiso llorar, pero en vez de eso se acomodó un poco con una toallita húmeda, en realidad se lo quito como pudo y luego comenzó a masticar una papa con indiferencia.

Reviso su teléfono y vio un mensaje de Sting preguntando sobre que paso con el asunto de la niña, lo ignoro…no tenía ganas de hablar con él sobre que la niña viviría un tiempo hasta conseguir un buen abogado.

Un llanto conocido la hizo reaccionar algo tarde y giro a ver como Wendy lloraba. Sí que lloraba esa niña. Gruño antes de levantarse dispuesta a ver que sucedía, aunque al ver a esos dos niños grandes a su lado era suficiente para imaginar que pasaba.

Pero antes de llegar, un pequeño niño mayor que Wendy de pelo oscuro se puso frente a ella.

-Métanse con alguien de su tamaño trogloditas-se sorprendió por el vocabulario del niño.

Más al ver como los otros parecían querer pegarles.

Joder más problemas, solo quería un minuto de silencio.

Antes que el niño mayor hiciera algo lo sujeto por la mano, el niño volteo a verla asustado y más al ver su cara de ogro dispuesto a comerlo.

-Largo-dijo con voz de ultratumba y los dos matones se fueron llorando.

Con ambas manos en la cintura volteo a ver a Wendy ignorando al pequeño valiente, al verla cubrirse el rostro no le quedó otra más que arrodillarse con dificultad (por sus ropas) y notar como el pequeño muñeco de gato que compraron hace unas horas, ahora estaba roto en una pata.

Sus hombros se cayeron fastidiada.

Niños malcriados y envidiosos.

-Yo lo coseré al llegar a casa-le dijo tomando el muñeco en sus manos.

La niña dejo de llorar y la vio con ojos temblorosos. No tuvo que imaginarse el abrazo que llego de pronto y la tiro de pompas al suelo. Wendy dejo de llorar y no le quedó otra que palmearle la cabeza, como un cachorro que hace algo bueno.

-Romeo, ¿qué sucedió?-dijo alguien llegando de pronto.

Giro su rostro y se topó con alguien más joven que ella. Un chico de cabello rosado alborotado, ropas informales donde resaltaba una bufanda de cuadros, sandalias, pantalones a las rodillas y una camisa celeste con un chaleco por encima. Sus ojos eran como verde olivo y su mirada era preocupada.

¿El padre?

No, no se parecía al niño y se veía muy joven.

-Unos niños la lastimaron -dijo el chico señalando a la niña sobre ella.

Los ojos del hombre se posaron en ella y solo suspiro aburrida.

No quería la atención masculina de nadie, mucho menos de un desconocido. Solo dos días con Wendy y sabía que no tenía tiempo para nada más.

-Wendy vamos a comer algo-le dijo poniéndola a un lado y levantándose en el proceso.

La niña se pegó a su pierna y vio a los dos sujetos de forma desconocida.

-Comamos juntos-dijo el pequeño niño.

La frente de Lucy y Wendy se sombreo de azul.

…

El chico se presentó como Natsu y Romeo era el hijo de un amigo cercano, cuando tenía tiempo lo sacaba a pasear y aprovecho que estaba en la ciudad para pasar ratos juntos. Era asombroso como el chico de pelo rosado parecía actuar como un niño, casi se mete a jugar con el pequeño al área infantil. En cambio ella tuvo que soportar a Wendy sentada en sus piernas que veía con desconfianza a los nuevos individuos.

Suspiro comiendo otra papa. Se iría a las caderas, aunque con tanto estrés dudaba engordar algo en este momento.

-Se nota que Wendy te tiene cariño-dijo de pronto Natsu al terminar su tercera hamburguesa.

Ella solo suspiro derrotada al ver a la niña fulminar al chico, este pareció notarlo y le sonrió infantilmente.

-Tranquila tigre, yo no vengo con ninguna segunda intención, solo charlar un rato y evitar que Romeo se quiebre un brazo-dijo Natsu viendo a Wendy.

La niña se sonrojo y giro a ver a otro lado. Lucy la vio fijamente, al parecer el peli rosa la había descubierto.

-Wendy vamos a jugar-dijo Romeo tomándola de la mano y arrastrándola al área infantil.

Vio fijamente a la niña verla aterrada, pero después de un rato se resignó al seguir al pequeño. Suspiro al ver que el niño le seguía de cerca y evitaba que no se cayera. Parecía tener unos seis años y se hacía responsable, suficiente para poder comer otra papa tranquila.

-Tu hija es muy tímida-dijo Natsu sorbiendo de su soda.

Lucy lo vio mientras masticaba su comida, no iba aclárale a un desconocido que ella en realidad no era su hija, que no conocía a sus padres o que en este momento pensaba en darle en adopción.

-Supongo-murmuro viendo algo cansada la mesa.

Quería dormir.

Noto la mirada de Natsu sobre ella, pero después de un rato el chico se disculpó y fue a traer más comida. Lo vio indignada cuando siguió comiendo, pero al menos se tomó la molestia de traerle una queso hamburguesa que acepto por hambre.

Una hora después y sin nada más que agregar (no charlaron nada), Wendy se despidió tímidamente de Romeo y Natsu. Casi le da una patada cuando el mayor se equivocó y le dijo Luigi.

-Es Lucy imbécil-mascullo lo suficientemente alto para que el chico escuchara y este rio divertido.

…

Llego a su departamento, puso el colchón en el suelo, llevo a Wendy al baño luego de alistarla…pudo dormir después de eso. Claro que antes de darse cuenta debía estar corriendo a su trabajo y alistando a la niña. Tuvo que negociar con ella una hora (Donde Lucy hablaba hasta que la niña se dignara a asentir con la cabeza) para que aceptara quedarse junto con Yukino.

Su trabajo quedaba algo lejos. Todos quedaron en shock al verla llegar.

Tal vez porque la siempre pulcra, perfecta y seductora Lucy. Ahora estaba despeinada, ropa mal puesta y ojeras de dos días. Además de un mal humor.

Rápidamente le dejo a la niña a Yukino, estaba por llorar pero Lucy le dijo que si se portaba bien esa tarde también pasarían a comer algo de helado. Al final ella acepto y le dejo ir a trabajar intentando aparentar normalidad.

Pero cuatro horas después, dos contratos menos y un proveedor con una cachetada de su parte al intentar propasarse con ella de mal humor. No le extraño terminar siendo regañada por su propio padre casi al punto del despido. Pero algo era seguro. Una más y terminaría de patitas a la calle con ese viejo decrepito.

Cansada en cuerpo y espíritu, se puso a llorar cuando Yukino le informo lo que paso con el abogado de la empresa.

-Dice que en el testamento te obliga a pasar medio año con la niña, además que cualquier trámite durara el doble que eso, tu tío dejo todo muy bien arreglado y es difícil solucionarlo…así que no hay muchas opciones-dijo su asistente.

Ella sintió que el alma dejaba su cuerpo.

…

Al llegar a su hogar dejo que Wendy tomara su comida y se sentó meditando en qué hacer. Si bien el testamento indicaba que ella era su tutora legal, no podía cuidar de una niña ella sola. No era una madre. Tomo un trago de licor y comprendió un momento a los padres borrachos, tal vez ellos tampoco querían ser padres. Dejo la botella de licor de lado al saber que no ganaría nada y se dispuso acostar a la niña.

Claro que quedo en shock al verla jugar en la sala con su peluche (ya reparado gracias a ella, aunque algo chueco), el problema no era la niña en sí, era ver la leche del cereal regada y mojando la computadora portátil que dejo descuidadamente en el suelo.

Su trabajo estaba en ella.

Que no había guardado estos días por andar distraída con la niña

-¡KYAHHHH!-soltó un grito provocando que Wendy saltara asustada.

Corrió como loca y tomo a su computadora, intento encenderla y al ver que no funcionaba casi se puso a llorar. Esa computadora era muy cara y si no le importaba el dinero, le importaba todo lo que en ella hubiera. Estaba su trabajo, sus libros que alguna vez quiso terminar, las fotografías con sus amigos.

Volteo a ver enojada a Wendy y esta se encogió.

-Tú-gruño con voz de ultratumba dispuesto a gritarle.

Algo la detuvo.

A su mente llego un vago recuerdo de ella de niña, él día de su cumpleaños donde se había escabullido para ver a du padre en el despacho. Si bien la había dejado estar ahí por ser el día especial de ella, cuando infantilmente comenzó a dibujar en unas hojas sueltas en el piso, su padre se había enfurecido. Esas hojas eran un trabajo importante y le había dado una cachetada para que se fuera.

No le dolió tanto el golpe, fue que no se molestara en tomarle importancia a ella.

¿Le haría lo mismo a esta niña?

Vio a la pequeña encogida en su lugar, completamente asustada.

Wendy era huérfana, sus padres no estaban y ella era la única cosa que la niña tenía. Por alguna razón solo confiaba en ella, siempre quería estar a su lado y temía estar sola.

Puso los dedos de su mano en el puente de su nariz intentando pensar.

-Wendy ten cuidado al jugar aquí…puedes ocasionar accidentes como estos-dijo con voz seria.

La niña miro al suelo con tristeza.

Solo dos días con esta niña y ya estaba volviéndose loca.

Tomo asiento al lado de la niña en el suelo totalmente rendida, ella no era una madre y menos una tutora.

-Wendy lo mejor para ambas es buscarte otro lugar, estoy segura que conseguiré algún familiar que se haga cargo de ti…alguien que pueda cuidarte como mereces-la vio de reojo.

Había empezado abrazar con fuerza su peluche.

-Tendrás una familia que te quiera, te lo prometo…pero yo no puedo cuidarte-murmuro en voz baja cansada.

-¡NO!-grito la niña sacándole un susto.

En este tiempo la menor solía hablar siempre en voz baja y casi nunca, pero ahora, la niña la miraba con lágrimas en sus ojos y se había abrazado a su brazo izquierdo con una fuerza impresionante.

-No-lloro la niña con fuerza.

Quedo algo aturdida.

-Tendrás una familia de verdad-la pequeña siguió llorando nuevamente con más fuerza.

-No-lloro la niña sin soltarse.

Kuso.

Vio al techo de su departamento sintiendo algo de molestia en su interior ante el llanto de la niña. Sus recuerdos pronto viajaron a su infancia, donde siempre lloraba a su padre para que estuviera a su lado y este la abandonaba a cargo de otras personas.

Vio de reojo a la niña sin saber qué hacer.

Alzo los ojos al cielo pidiendo ayuda a kami-sama.

¿Qué debería hacer?

¿Por qué tomaba importancia a lo dicho por esa niña?

Lo mejor sería seguir con su plan original, dejarla al cuidado de alguien más y encargarse de sus gastos económicos. Seguir con su perfecta vida y dejar esto como algo pasajero. Pero aun así, el llanto de la niña le estaba recordando a ella misma hace algunos años.

Suspiro derrotada.

Con delicadeza separo a la niña y la sentó en un sofá frente a ella, la pequeña veía al piso con ojos rojos.

-Wendy…no creo que esto sea correcto-susurro por bajo y la vio temblar ante el llanto-no soy una madre y menos una tutora, lo más cercano que puedo darte ahora es alguien adulto en quien confiar y…intentare aprender a cuidarte-dijo con pesar.

La niña alzo la vista asombrada.

-Tendrás que tenerme paciencia porque debo aprender, dejemos esto como un tiempo de prueba y si no funciona bien, al acabar lo establecido en el testamento buscare alguien que si se haga cargo de ti-

La pequeña ahora vio a otro lado con desconfianza.

-Solo te puedo dar medio año de seguridad, al menos te puedo decir que en esto seis meses estaré ahí para ti-dijo con una leve sonrisa.

La vio meditar un rato y luego verla con algo nuevo. Una leve sonrisa antes que se lanzara abrazarla.

Llorona y que abrazaba a cada rato.

No estaba segura que eso funcionara.

…

Había pasado tres días luego de aquella noche donde decidió quedarse con Wendy, no estaba segura de que fuera la decisión correcta. Solo llevaba dos días con ella cuando lo decidió. Contra todo pronóstico las cosas mejoraron un poquito, Wendy se mostraba más precavida a la hora de actuar e intentaba molestarle en lo mínimo dejándola trabajar cuando lo ocupaba. Pero era obvio que la niña se sentía sola siempre que la dejaba al cuidado de Yukino para trabajar, y su asistente no podía ayudarla como antes. Eso le daba más trabajo a ella.

El otro problema era Sting, el chico no estaba enterado de la situación y había programado una reunión para decirle todo.

Mañana.

Ese día el trabajo se puso algo pesado, su padre no dejaba de presionarla y había olvidado una presentación. De hecho no la había hecho ya que se quedó cuidando de Wendy quien se cayó en el suelo y se raspo, no era grave, pero al no saber que hacer había corrido a una farmacia y la vigilo toda la noche hasta que se durmiera.

No solo eso.

Había estado recibiendo varios regaños de su padre durante esos tres días, si bien Wendy se portaba mejor, ella aún tenía problemas para acostumbrarse al horario de la niña y trabajar bien. Su padre estaba furioso, se veía en las venas resaltando por su cuello y su mirada furica.

Hace cinco días que tenía a Wendy.

Por qué no dejaba de pensar en la niña.

Estaba pensando en que su padre no era un buen padre, ninguno que fuera bueno le gritaría de esa forma a su hija sin preguntarle antes como le iba con la niña. En realidad estaba gritando ofendiendo a la menor, diciendo que desde que llego su vida se estaba arruinando.

Puede que fuera cierto, su vida había cambiado a mal…pero le molestaba en tono en que se refería a la niña.

-Esa parasito solo te arruinara…puedes creer todo lo que hice por ti y que esa niña botara a la basura-gruño el hombre viendo al suelo.

Eso la molesto.

¿ÉL?

El muy desgraciado, no hizo nada por ella…solo la dejo sola encargado de otros y ni se molestó en preguntarle cómo estaba. No fue a su graduación, su recital de ballet, sus obras de teatro, cuando se rompió la pierna. Le gritaba cuando sacaba algo menos de lo perfecto y la presentaba ante otros como su hija. Ese miserable infeliz la trataba como un objeto sin vida que solo aumentaba el valor de su compañía.

-Sácala de tu vida ahora-ordeno con tranquilidad.

Lucy abrió la boca sorprendida. Luego bajo su vista incrédula.

Ella.

Ella había hecho caso a este hombre toda su vida…acaso fue una idiota. Había dejado sus sueños para acompañarlo en su compañía, estudiado para hacerle feliz y nunca decepcionarlo a él.

La imagen de Wendy sonriendo llego a su mente. Una leve sonrisa la inundo.

¿Dejarla sola?

Por alguna razón que nadie entendería a parte de la niña, ella la quería en su vida. A ella. A Lucy. A una imbécil que no sabía que darle de comer o como consolarla, que no sabía nada de niños y que la había dejado sola por este estúpido trabajo.

Subió la mirada determinada.

Claro que sacaría de su vida el problema aquí.

-Renuncio-dijo con una mirada determinada.

La mirada de su padre se congelo y la miro incrédulo. Justo cuando iba a decir algo ella levanto la mano deteniéndolo.

Ya estaba harta de ese idiota.

-Me largo de este trabajo de mierda, pensé que estando a tu lado todo cambiaria, pero no soporto ver al hombre que no supero nunca la muerte de mamá y que me trata peor que sus perros-dijo saliendo de la habitación dando un portazo.

Todos los de la oficina y cercanos giraron a ver la discusión que continuaba.

-Si sales de este edificio nunca volverás a entrar y te desconoceré como hija-grito el hombre totalmente ofendido.

Detuvo sus pasos y giro a verlo fastidiado, por un momento pensó que se arrepentiría de sus palabras y cambiaria…pero había sido una tonta inocente.

-Suerte encontrando alguien que logre manejar tu imperio-dijo con rencor.

Se fue con la frente en alto dejando a todos con la boca abierta. Era la primera vez desde que tenía a Wendy que la volvían a ver con respeto e incredulidad, eso que no estaba en su mejor apariencia física. Llego al lugar donde estaba Wendy y le explico a Yukino que había renunciado, está casi se desmaya. Le pidió que si le hacia el favor de enviar todo a su hogar, también le agradeció por el tiempo que paso con ella.

Ya de nuevo en su casa, casi quiso caer al suelo agotada.

Wendy no dijo nada en toda la noche…lamentablemente gracias a que no hablo se volvió a orinar en su cama.

Joder su suerte.

…

Al llegar al lugar que se quedó de ver con Sting suspiro aliviada, no había llegado tarde, eso que fue todo un logro hacer que la niña quisiera ver al rubio. Al parecer había una relación de odio declarada por la niña. Gracias a su falta de empleo (lo cual no quería pensar ahora) tuvo tiempo para alistarse medianamente decente y a la niña que fruncía el ceño ante el lugar, claramente en desacuerdo.

Rodo los ojos al cielo en busca de paciencia y entraron.

El lugar era un café con un área infantil, ella había buscado la locación al ver que de esa forma Wendy se distraería. Le dijo que si algo grave pasara fuera donde ella, la menor se puso incomoda al irse a jugar, viendo siempre de reojo a Sting enojada. Al final acepto cuando ella dijo que era una charla importante.

Suspiro aliviada al verse sola con su novio.

-Veo que te acostumbraste a la niña-dijo el chico sin despegar la mirada de sus ojos.

Intento verse relajada al ordenar un café.

-Si-murmuro viendo a otro lado.

Lo que había planeado durante la noche no era algo fácil de hablar, pero mientras veía a Wendy dormir pegada a su brazo…sabía que era la mejor decisión que podía tomar ahora.

-Escuche que renunciaste a tu trabajo-

-Mi jefe me obligo-

-Nunca pareció importarte tu jefe-

-Las cosas han cambiado ahora-

-¿Qué vas a decirme?-

Siempre tan perceptivo. Sonrió al ver la mesa y el café que había llegado más pronto de lo que pensó. ¿Realmente estaba segura de lo que haría?, probablemente no, pero sabía que era lo mejor para la niña. Suspiro mentalmente al ver que de alguna manera, en pocos días, la niña se había ganado su prioridad. Puede que no fuera la niña, seguramente era el recuerdo de su mala infancia la que le obligaba a no hacerle lo mismo a la niña.

-Pienso ser la tutora legal de Wendy…un tiempo-dijo lo último con inseguridad.

El chico alzo una ceja.

-El testamento y los papeles me dan todo el poder sobre la niña durante seis meses, luego me dan la opción de darla en adopción si es lo mejor-explico recordando las palabras del abogado de la empresa.

Los ojos del chico se entrecerraron, sabía que faltaba algo más. Pero igualmente con la mirada azulada del chico sobre ella, tomo un poco del café saboreando el amargo escozor por el calor.

-Pienso mudarme lejos de la ciudad-añadió subiendo la mirada.

Noto la confusión en los ojos del chico, luego que abría la boca y la cerraba pensando en la situación. Se acomodó más lejos en su silla viendo con una sonrisa amarga el café.

Ella trago saliva, de reojo noto que Wendy jugaba sola con su peluche en una cosa llena de pelotas. A esa hora había pocos niños y ninguno parecía interesarse en ella. Estaba a salvo.

Sting se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención.

-Temo preguntar, pero estoy harto de tanta rama…¿Vamos a terminar por esto?-pregunto al final con incredulidad.

Ella bajo el rostro algo avergonzada.

-Vas a dejarme, dos años de relación, por una niña que no lleva ni una semana contigo-hablo con algo de incredulidad en su voz, pero también resignación.

-Lo siento-

-¿Por qué?-

-Sting…no puedo explicar bien por qué hago todo esto, tal vez por mi infancia o mi necesidad de redimir las acciones que tuvo mi padre conmigo a esa niña…no lo sé…pero quiero darle lo mejor de mí a esa pequeña, lo merece. Al igual que tu no mereces que te deje de lado sin una explicación-

-Tan importante es esa niña-

-Ellos no merecen pagar las acciones de los adultos-

Ambos se vieron fijamente a los ojos, midiendo al otro e intentando ver su mente. Eso le encantaba de Sting, esa sensación de que puede verte por dentro y sin necesidad de fingir todo el tiempo. Le encantaba como era con él.

Pero su cariño no era suficiente.

De pronto el chico suspiro resignado. Lo vio ver a la niña que los miraba de reojo, pero al verse descubierta vio a otro lado sonrojada. El chico sonrió levemente.

-Soy adoptado-Lucy se sorprendió al escucharle hablar de eso, no sabía sobre ese dato-Mi padre me adopto aun siendo joven al verme en las calles sin madre, en realidad le admiro por el coraje de criarme sin tener la menor idea de cómo hacerlo. Me enseño tantas cosas y lo sigue haciendo aun, abandono toda su vida para darme a mí una-

El chico giro a verle con una sonrisa coqueta, ella en cambio estaba con la boca abierta.

-No puedo juzgarte por dejarme por hacer lo mismo, aunque me duele que no me des la oportunidad de esperarte a que cambies de opinión-dijo algo dolido.

Sonrió con cariño.

-No lo mereces-murmuro con cariño.

El chico sonrió divertido moviendo su pelo.

-Lo sé, soy perfecto-

Ambos rieron.

Dejo de hacerlo cuando el chico tomo con suavidad su mano y le dio un ligero beso en la palma de su mano. Siguió sonriendo al verlo. Luego este giro la cabeza divertido a ver como Wendy había aparecido de la nada y lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Bueno tal vez nos reunamos nuevamente-le guiño un ojo de forma coqueta antes de sacar su billetera y dejar dinero en la mesa.

Al levantarse vio a Wendy y esta lo fulmino con la mirada, el chico sonrió como si recordara algo gracioso y le revolvió el pelo a la niña. Esta se dejó hacer algo confundida cuando este se agacho en el suelo y la vio con algo de ternura.

-Bombón tu ganas esta batalla, se lo bien que se siente cuando ganas en algo así-hablo Sting con una sonrisa.

Lucy sintió una gota de sudor al recordar al padre de Sting, se preguntó si al ser niño habría hecho algo para alejar a las pretendientes de su padre.

-Pero no te aseguro no volver aparecer en sus vidas más adelante-le guiño un ojo a la niña y se fue con tranquilidad.

Se sintió algo culpable al verle apretó con fuerza los puños. Estaba furioso. Como siempre guardando sus emociones para él.

-¿Nos vamos?-le dijo sonriendo a Wendy.

La niña la siguió en silencio.

…

Dos días después logro ir a la agencia para vender el departamento, la pequeña se había portado relativamente bien, pero al quebrar accidentalmente una ventana y pagar reparaciones cuando tiro la maseta de la vecina y sin querer cayó desde el piso más alto golpeando un transeúnte. Estaba algo cansada. Más al no dormir ya que el horario de la niña era algo difícil de amoldar y se acostaba tarde viendo caricaturas. Lo peor es que descubrió que la niña no comía moras sin que le diera un ataque de vomito. Lástima que lo descubrió unas cuadras antes de llegar a la oficina del vendedor de bienes raíces.

Primer y último helado de mora que le compraba a esa niña.

Gracias a su renombre y buena actitud, junto un buen cuerpo. Al día siguiente, una semana después de tener a Wendy en su vida. Estaba conduciendo su carro hasta su nuevo hogar. Gracias a kami su mercedes, su querido consentido era un auto grande y lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar el camino. Aunque temía que debiera cambiarlo en el futuro.

Llego a su destino cinco horas después de salir.

Leyó las indicaciones en su celular y llego a su hogar.

El pueblo era una ciudad llamada Magnolia, si bien era grande, nada comparada a la capital en la que vivía ella. La ciudad tenía algunos edificios altos, pero todo era muy rural en su mayoría. Su casa quedaba a unos minutos del centro del pueblo caminando, pero aun así tenía un buen jardín y atrás de veía una entrada al boque.

Suspiro antes de bajar y tomar su bolso.

La mujer que estaba en la puerta era una chica muy hermosa. De larga cabellera roja y ojos cafés. Su cuerpo era muy bien formado y tenía una extraña aura atemorizante. Se presentó como Erza Scarlet, una buena abogada que le hizo firmar los papeles que la hacían dueña de su nueva casa.

Mientras escuchaba todo en el interior, suspiro al ver que no tenía ni un solo mueble y debería salir a comprarlo todo desde cero. La casa era de dos pisos, de un agradable color café claro, interior algo rustico pero moderno, un árbol fuera de su hogar que parecía de Sakura (sin hojas por la estación de otoño), un pequeño jardín de flores y una chimenea aprueba de niños.

Se despidió de Erza con una sonrisa y esta la devolvió. Era alguien amable.

Se cayó al suelo con ganas de descansar un poco después del viaje, pero dejo todo pensamiento fuera cuando noto a Wendy frente a ella con ganas de llorar.

¿Qué pasaba ahora?

-Lo siento-dijo la niña con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

Ladeo la cabeza confundida.

Kami que no se haya orinado de nuevo, toda la ropa estaba empacada aun.

-¿Por qué?-

-Perdiste tu trabajo, novio, casa mi culpa-dijo la niña soltando al llanto.

Suspiro aliviada de no cambiarla nuevamente. Algo más tranquila al ver su preocupación puso su mano en la cabeza de la niña y esta detuvo su llanto para verla confusa.

Sonrió.

La niña la vio incrédula.

-Eso ya paso, ahora solo estamos tú y yo, vas a ver como todo va mejorar pronto-le dijo con una cálida sonrisa.

La niña asintió sorbiendo su nariz.

-Esa es la actitud, ahora vamos a la ciudad a comprar cosas y a comer algo-dijo levantándose.

Se detuvo al ver que la niña tomaba su enagua y rio nerviosa. Aun a pesar de todo se le olvidaba que debía sujetarla de la mano y está siempre se lo recordaba.

Antes de abrir la puerta vio a la niña, esta le regreso la mirada.

Todo había cambiado muy rápido para su gusto, aún faltaban muchas cosas que hacer y aprender. Pero no se arrepentía de ninguna de sus acciones.

¿Qué podría salir mal?

Claro que no espero lo siguiente. Abrir la puerta y toparse con alguien que recordó de inmediato. Con el pelo rosado, ojos verde olivo y ropa informal. El chico que había visto hace unos días en la ciudad en un restaurante de Mac Donald.

Natsu la vio incrédulo fuera de su hogar.

…

Un mal presentimiento no la dejo tranquila

 **Continuara…**

 _Solo dos capitulos y ya la gente queria ver a Natsu :3 esto va ser un nalu...aunque no lo crean y la historia se retuerza...pero creo que va terminar siendo nalu :D  
_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc. por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	4. Capitulo tres

_Si piensan que no debería comenzar otra historia sin terminar las que tengo, felicidades, piensan igual que yo. Lamentablemente mi cerebro no es lo mismo y me jode la existencia con nuevas ideas antes de terminar mis viejas historias._

 _En fin._

 _Fairy tail no me pertenece, incluso la idea es basada en una vieja película con este mismo nombre, pero dado que no me acuerdo bien y me gusta la originalidad, verán que no es totalmente lo mismo._

 **¿Quién llamo a la cigüeña?**

 **Capitulo tres**

Bien todo estaba bien. Diez minutos de tranquilidad eran suficientes para que ella se sintiera bien. Giro a ver como Wendy estaba acostada en el suelo viendo a Charle, la pequeña gata de mes y medio que rescataron de las calles hace un día. No habían pasado más de una semana en Magnolia y su vida había dado un cambio suficientemente drástico como para casi olvidar quien había sido ella.

Se estiro un poco y se acostó en su cama nueva. Milagrosamente aún estaba limpia. Era muy cómoda y para dos personas, a pesar de que Wendy tenía su propia habitación con todos los muebles necesarios. Pero aún le costaba dormir sola.

Mientras la niña se acostaba a su lado (la cama era baja para que ella se pudiera subir sola) junto con la gata que ya estaba prácticamente dormida, a su mente llego el recuerdo de esa loca primera semana en su nueva vida.

…

..

.

Luego de ver a Natsu y sentir que todo saldría mal después de ese encuentro, descubrió que el chico era su nuevo vecino y estaba buscando a la abogada que momentos antes había estado con ella. Erza era una vieja amiga del chico y ocupaba un favor de su parte, pero al final al no encontrarla no le quedó otra que gruñir por bajo.

El chico bajo la vista y se arrodillo hasta el nivel de Wendy, quien lista para todo, ya estaba tras su pierna viéndolo asustada.

-Hey-dijo mostrando su puño.

La niña lo vio con duda. Natsu suspiro antes de tomar su otra mano y chocar ambos puños. Se encogió de hombros antes de mostrar nuevamente su puño, esta vez algo indecisa y temerosa, Wendy choco el puño con el chico sacándole una sonrisa al mayor.

-Así que somos vecinos-dijo animado.

Ella lo vio con duda.

-Eso parece-murmuro algo insegura de como mostrarse ante el chico.

Este asintió antes de ver de reojo el interior de su casa.

-Voy a comprar los muebles necesarios en este momento-dijo Lucy avergonzada de no tener nada.

Natsu se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. Luego se despidió con la mano y volvió a su hogar.

Tomo la mano de Wendy…este sería un largo día de compras.

Como lo había pronosticado el día se hizo demasiado largo, había buscado en diferentes lugares y noto que la gran cantidad de muebles que necesitaría…eran muchos. Luego de volver al hogar y descargar todo los muebles, tuvo que llamar a pedir comida porque estaba cansada de salir. Al final no le molesto que Wendy comiera sobre su nuevo juego de sala, estaba todo envuelto en plástico y no se ensuciaría. Gracias a Kami los sujetos de la tienda le ayudaron a subir los muebles, porque ella sola no se sentía capas.

Al día siguiente todo fue algo similar, todo el día se la pasaron acomodando la casa, sonreía divertida al ver como Wendy se encargaba de llevar los plásticos (que tenían los muebles) a la bolsa de basura. La pequeña no dejaba de pedir tareas y ayudarle en las cosas más fáciles. Todo pudo haber salido bien excepto por que la niña termino metida en la bolsa de basura por accidente y tuvo que rescatarla.

Sabía que no podrían vivir siempre de pizza y hamburguesas, por lo que al tercer día fue al supermercado más cercano para comprar comida. Estaba demasiado cansada y por eso no discutió con Wendy cuando metió cinco cajas de diferentes cereales al carrito de compra.

La mayoría de personas siempre las veían fijamente, rápidamente descifrando que eran nuevas en la ciudad. Pago con una sonrisa fingida y salió corriendo del lugar, sin olvidar a Wendy claro.

Todo pudo terminar relativamente bien ese día, excepto cuando ese extraño sonido proveniente del motor y el humo del carro, la dejaron congelada. No estaba demasiado lejos de su casa, pero no estaba lo suficientemente cerca de ninguna gasolinera. Salió algo enojada del carro y abrió la parte delantera sacando una gran cantidad de humo.

Wendy a su lado la miro confundida, ella solo sonrió forzadamente sin saber qué hacer. Eran nuevas en la ciudad, que clase de persona seria tan crédula como para ayudar a una desconocida.

-Eso no se ve nada bien-dijo una voz a su lado.

Pego un brinco y miro asustada a su lado derecho, quedo muda al ver el inconfundible color rosa del pelo de su vecino. Estaba tan desesperada que incluso juro ver un aura brillante salir de su rostro.

-¿Podrías ayudarme?-su voz sonó en una patética suplica.

Los chicos solían saber de mecánica.

¿Verdad?

-En realidad no sé nada sobre autos y suelo marearme fácilmente en vehículos-expreso el chico con calma y de brazos cruzados.

Un aura negra la rodeo.

Estaba perdida, debería conseguir en número de una grúa.

-Pero aquí conozco alguien que puede ayudarte-dijo señalando a su espalda.

Miro confundida un gran edificio bastante extraño, no era similar a los demás edificios y tenía un gran rotulo con el nombre de "Fairy tail". La mano de Wendy sujeto con fuerza su enagua y la miro fijamente. Estaba a punto de responder cuando un aguacero pareció de la nada. La lluvia caía tan fuerte que Natsu la tomo de la mano y la hizo correr al edificio.

Cuando entraron ella quedo muda, había mucha gente gritando y con bebidas en sus manos, si bien el lugar parecía una especie de restaurante/bar, tenía algunos juegos de mesa a lo lejos y un gran escenario. Era el lugar más extraño que había visto en su vida, mucho más cuando una silla paso volando demasiado cerca de su rostro. Wendy se ocultó rápidamente tras de ella y por instinto ella se acercó un poco a Natsu con la palabra "Horror" tatuada en su rostro.

Pronto uno que otro cercano a la puerta giraron a verle con rostros lujuriosos, un mal presentimiento la inundo.

-¿Quién es esa preciosidad Natsu?-

-No engañes a Lisanna o Mirajane te matara-

-Que huevos es de engañar a una mujer frente a Erza-

-Esa chica es hermosa-

Se sujetó con fuerza de su hombro y no soltó la mano que Wendy le había tomado. Realmente fue toda un lograr el seguir a Natsu por entre toda esa gente, se sentía temerosa y descubierta ante todos ellos. Se quedó pálida al llegar frente a un hombre de larga cabellera negra similar a una melena y varios aretes en todo el rostro.

Estaba muerta.

-Oe bastardo esta chica se le daño el automóvil que esta al frente-dijo Natsu con tranquilidad.

Cuando los ojos rojos del hombre se posaron frente a ella, casi se orina del miedo. Trago pesado antes de asentir y sentir el temblor en el cuerpo de Wendy. Este lugar no era para niños, y para que una gran "experta" como ella se diera cuenta, estaba en problemas. No llevaba ni una semana en ese lugar y ya estaba poniendo en peligro a la menor.

-¿Espero un buen dinero salamander?-

-Hai hai cabeza de metal-

Lucy trago pesado al ver el rostro del hombre demasiado cerca del suyo.

-Dame las llaves mujer-demando con voz de ogro.

Aunque le hubiera pedido que se tirara al suelo y ladrara como perro, probablemente hubiera aceptado ante el temor que le daba ese sujeto. Con una leve sonrisa nerviosa le dio las llaves en la mano, sentía que ese tipo le robaría su carro, pero era mejor a que la matara con una sola de sus manos.

Vio asombrada al hombre salir por el lugar.

-Gajeel es un bastardo y también se marea fácilmente, pero por alguna razón es un buen mecánico-dijo el chico sujetándola de los hombros y arrastrándola a la barra del lugar.

Ella parecía solo una muñeca de trapo que era jalada de derecha a izquierda.

Sus ojos se abrieron impresionados ante la hermosa mujer de larga cabellera albina que atendía en la barra, su vestido color vino hasta los tobillos y su mirada angelical la hicieron quedarse sin aire. Si eso provocaba en una mujer heterosexual, no se imaginaba que clase de reacciones conseguía en los chicos.

-¿Quiénes son tus amigas Natsu?-pregunto la mujer viendo a Wendy sentada en el asiento al lado, gracias a la ayuda de Natsu.

-Ellas son mis vecinas, Erza logro vender la casa al fin, parece que sufrieron un pequeño problema con su carro y pensé en traerlas aquí-dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

Una botella pasó demasiada cerca de su rostro y sintió que estaba pálida. Por precaución tomo a Wendy y la puso sobre sus rodillas ocasionando que esta sonriera. Si bien no era una gran tutora, al menos prefería que el daño fuera suyo antes que de la niña.

-Tienes una hija preciosa, se parecen en los ojos-dijo Mirajane con una gran sonrisa.

Wendy se sonrojo.

Ella solo rio nerviosa.

En realidad Wendy no era su hija, pero estaba tan nerviosa como para aclarar ese punto.

-Natsu-dijo una voz nueva y dulce.

Giro levemente su rostro al ver a una chica de cabello corto blanco, ojos celestes y buen cuerpo. La joven (calculaba unos años menor que ella) se abrazó del cuello del chico para darle un tierno beso en los labios. Vaya no había pensado en que el joven estuviera con alguien, bueno parecía que todos a su alrededor podían mantener una relación excepto ella…claro ella ya tenía una relación con Wendy como para preocuparse por alguien más.

-Buenas mi nombre es Lisanna, soy la hermana menor de Mirajane-se presentó la chica sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Se incomodó un poco ante la amabilidad de otros con ella, no solía ser así, ella solía ser la chica hermosa que mangoneaba a los hombres y era odiada por las chicas. Pero bueno, pueblo diferente, reacciones diferentes.

-Mi nombre es Lucy, ella es Wendy-comento algo obligada.

-¿Son nuevas en el pueblo?-

Era algo obvio, pero no quería ser grosera con una joven tan amable.

-Es mi vecina Lisanna, Erza le vendió la casa-comento Natsu bebiendo de algo que estaba segura era licor.

Como se le había ocurrido traer a una menor a un lugar donde vendían alcohol. Estaba por levantarse y salir corriendo, cuando una fuerte mano se puso en su hombro y casi grita del susto.

-Me alegra volver a verla Lucy-san-hablo la voz serena y tranquila de Erza.

La abogada que le había ayudado a comprar su actual hogar. Noto de reojo como todo el alboroto se había calmado y todos veían en su dirección nerviosos.

Algo confundida sonrió nerviosa a la mujer frente a ella, Wendy miraba todo en su usual silencio.

-Igualmente Erza-san-susurro por bajo.

Por alguna razón su instinto le decía que huyera.

-Oe ya termine de revisar tu carro mujer-gruño de pronto Gajeel, aunque se quedó mudo al ver a Erza darle una mirada fulminante.

Su boca se abrió grandemente cuando Erza tomo una botella de la barra y con una puntería perfecta golpeo todo el rostro del hombre dejándolo inconsciente.

-Trata con respeto a los invitados-dijo con aura demoniaca y mirada enardecida.

Bien.

Ya estaba.

Todos eran unos locos.

Se puso de pie y saludo a todos con una sonrisa, camino donde estaba Gajeel y saco dinero de su billetera, se lo dejo en el pecho y salió corriendo del lugar con una simple despedida de manos. Wendy que iba en sus brazos observo como todos suspiraban algo resignados al verla salir huyendo.

Apenas entro al carro, no se preocupó por revisar si le habían robado. Solo acelero por las calles y llego a su hogar donde entro y se encerró de un manotazo.

Cayo sentada al suelo con mirada cansada, Wendy la miro confundida.

-Creo que estamos en una ciudad lleno de locos-

La pequeña solo asintió.

…

Podrían decirle paranoica, pero espero parte de la mañana hasta que Natsu salió de su hogar con una mochila algo vacía. Suspiro cuando lo perdió de vista y se preparó para hacer su día. Ya estaban relativamente cómodas en su nuevo hogar con muebles nuevos y alimentos, pero ella debía buscar pronto un trabajo, si bien tenía un buen dinero ahorrado que le ayudaría un largo tiempo, no era algo que ella le gustara, además e gustaba tener siempre algo que hacer. Aun así agradeció el dinero que tenía invertido en varios negocios exitosos y que siempre serian un sustento fijo.

Wendy y ella le dieron gracias a la comida, luego observo algo aburrida como la niña veía un programa infantil de una doctora de animales. No era tanto por los animales, pero la niña parecía ver embelesada a la doctora. Sonrió al pensar en la pequeña como doctora, alguien tan llorona y que no le gustaba hablar difícilmente lograría terminar una carrera tan difícil como medicina.

Bueno ella había logrado triunfar en administración, la niña tal vez tenía esperanzas.

-Me pregunto en que podre trabajar-murmuro viendo indiferente su celular en una página de trabajo.

Vaya ironía de la vida.

Ella que en la ciudad las ofertas de trabajo le llovían, ahora debía actuar como una desempleada normal, bueno, una desempleada con una buena fortuna.

-Tal vez debería retomar la idea de escribir-murmuro para sí misma de pronto.

Había dejado su pasión al entrar a la universidad, pero si lograba escribir un buen libro podría pasar tiempo en su hogar y no meter a Wendy alguna guardería. En realidad no le molestaba tanto la niña cuando aprendía obedecer, a la menor tampoco le gustaba estar muy lejos de ella.

Se puso una mano en su mentón pensativa.

Ahora solo le faltaba una buena idea para escribir y alguno que otro libro sobre reglas ortográficas. Había perdido práctica.

-Supongo que debería ir a la biblioteca de la ciudad a investigar-

Media hora después y con Wendy bañada, tomaron camino a la librería que había visto el día anterior, no quedaba tan lejos y era más cercana a la biblioteca de la ciudad. Si bien el sujeto terrorífico había solucionado su problema con el carro, prefería usarlo solo en emergencias para no depender nuevamente de gente loca.

El llanto de Wendy la distrajo y descubrió que se había tropezado con sus propios pies. Una gota de sudor corría por su nuca cuando la levanto y comenzó a examinar su herida. No era grave, pero parecía escocer un poco.

¿Qué hacer?

Su frente se sombreo de azul y se puso de espaldas a la niña. Wendy miro confundida a Lucy cuando esta suspiro.

-Súbete-dijo Lucy con resignación.

Como estaba de espaldas no pudo ver los ojos de Wendy brillar, tampoco el sonrojo de la niña que sonreía mientras caminaban por las calles de esa forma. Lucy en cambio se sorprendió de que la niña fuera tan ligera en su espalda.

Mucha gente en el parque las miraba con una sonrisa y murmuraban sobre lo sucedido. La mayor se sintió incomoda y acelero un poco el paso hasta entrar prácticamente corriendo a la librería del parque. Puso a Wendy en una silla cerca de los libros infantiles, le dijo que podía ver y elegir lo que quisiera, pero que no se moviera de ese lugar.

La menor asintió.

Luego de tomar algunos libros que necesitaba, algunos que quería y una revista empresarial como costumbre, puso también tun libro de animales que eligió Wendy.

Cuando estaban pagando se sorprendió de ver a una chica bastante joven y de cabellera celeste que sonreía amablemente.

-Ohayo Lucy-san-dijo la chica.

Su rostro mostro sorpresa, estaba segura de no conocer a la chica.

-Soy Levy Mcgarden, soy miembro de Fairy tail-dijo la chica animada.

Los locos psicópatas.

Lucy sonrió nerviosamente y tomo la mano de Wendy dispuesta a salir corriendo por si sucedía algo.

-Tranquila no te asustes, en realidad te observe ayer cuando fuiste junto con Natsu, ese chico siempre está ayudando a otros-intento calmarla.

Bueno si la comparaba con los demás, la chica tenía un grado de ternura y aspecto que le hacían confiar en ella. Si bien no bajo la guardia, si se relajó significativamente ante la joven.

-Veo que te gustan mucho los libros, a mí también me gustan mucho, cuando quieras puedes venir a charlar un rato-dijo animadamente.

Sonrió levemente, en realidad dado que había dejado su gusto por la escritura de joven ya no leía tanto como antes, incluso no recordaba tener alguna amiga lectora.

-Es una gran idea-dijo antes de despedirse al pagar.

Camino nuevamente con Wendy de la mano, la niña no parecía dolerle más su pequeña herida.

…

Unos días después cuando las cosas parecían normalizarse, a pesar de seguir esquivando a los locos de Fairy tail, excepto a la adorable Levy. Había decidido salir un rato con la menor a un parque, según como explicaba los sitios en internet sobre cuidados de niño, Wendy debía aprender a relacionarse con pequeños de su edad. Pero al ver como la niña jugaba sola en el cajón de arena, comenzó a pensar que no sería tan fácil como había esperado.

La niña era demasiado tímida y torpe como para iniciar una conversación por sí misma.

Decidida a solucionarlo, se puso de pie y camino hasta donde ella estaba animándola hablar con otros niños. Había funcionado, Wendy indecisa se había acercado a ellos, pero rápidamente ellos la ignoraron y la dejaron casi llorando.

Gruño frustrada.

¿Qué rayos podía hacer?

Al final le compro un helado a la niña, pero incluso así parecía desmotivada. Resignada a ser una mala tutora y hacer infeliz a la niña, se pusieron en marcha para su actual hogar.

Fue cuando pasaron cerca de un callejón, que un sonido les hizo detenerse.

Las dos se vieron confundidas ante el sonido, pero al acercarse un poco más y con cautela, vieron en una caja de cartón a un pequeño gato blanco totalmente sucio hasta los huesos. La caja donde estaba parecía húmeda y el animalito era demasiado pequeño como para salir de ella. Sin duda llevaba un rato en ese lugar por el olor a heces y orina, pero no había podido ir a buscar refugio de los días de lluvia que habían pasado.

Que seres más horribles.

Un sollozo le hizo voltear a ver como Wendy lloraba y la miraba desesperada, como si quisiera hacer algo…pero no decía nada en voz alta. Aunque con esos enormes ojos, todo era más que claro.

Si bien siempre fue considerada como alguien delicada, no era una desalmada que dejaría a ese pequeño solo. Con cuidado tomo al gato entre su brazo, ya que Wendy la sujetaba del otro. Ambas caminaron rápidamente a una veterinaria alejada varias cuadras de su hogar, donde entraron rápidamente.

Una hora después de que trataran al animalito y que este se viera un poco mejor. El dueño dijo que podían hacerse cargo del animal, que ella había hecho suficiente con pagar su tratamiento. La idea parecía aceptable, claro hasta que vio la mirada triste de Wendy viendo al pobre animal.

Otra hora más tarde, con varias bolsas llenas de alimento para gato, arena para gato, una caja de arena, una cama, juguetes y una jaula. Lucy caminaba con dificultad mientras Wendy llevaba al gato entre sus manos. La niña parecía tener una sonrisa iluminada y solo por eso ella no se quejó al llegar a su hogar.

-¿Cuál será su nombre?-

-Charle-

.

..

…

Observo con una sonrisa como la niña aún seguía dormida con la gata, si bien sabía que probablemente ella se haría cargo del animal. La pequeña aún era muy joven como para saber que era una responsabilidad. Así que ahora no solo cuidaba una niña, sino que también a un pequeño gato que había estado a punto de morir en las calles y que tenía la costumbre de enterrarle los colmillos en sus manos.

Suspiro antes de ver al cielo por la ventana de su habitación.

No había pasado mucho desde que Wendy estaba en su vida, pero parecía que todo cambiaba demasiado rápido.

Bajo a la primera planta aun con su piyama, bueno en realidad era un simple short y una camiseta delgada. Camino a su nevera y se sorprendió de no ver nada de licor en ella. En realidad no tenía ganas de emborracharse hasta perder la conciencia, pero quería tomar un trago ocasional. Viendo más detalladamente noto que todo lo que había era comida infantil junto con frutas y verduras.

Resignada tomo un jugo de frutas con el estampado de alguna caricatura y salió de su hogar al porche. Tomo asiento en las pequeñas escaleras en la entrada y observo al cielo imaginando que estaba con algún coctel.

Extrañaba mucho cuando podía sentarse un rato en su departamento y disfrutar de un poco de licor junto a buena música.

Aunque eso sí…en la ciudad jamás había visto un cielo tan hermoso como el que estaba ahora sobre ella.

-Hey Luigi-dijo alguien de pronto.

Sorprendida cuando vio una sonrisa frente a ella y la figura de su vecino. Suspiro al pensar que podría seguir escapando de él de por vida. Además ver que traía una bolsa de compra y entre la bolsa se asomaba una botella de licor, sus ojos brillaron como estrellitas.

-Espero no interrumpir tu noche de tragos-dijo en burla señalando su bebida infantil con pajilla.

Ella solo se resignó.

-Cuando compre con Wendy solo me preocupe por tener todo lo que ella ocupaba…olvide comprarme algo para mí-murmuro sorbiendo de su bebida.

Se asombró cuando una lata de cerveza estuvo frente a ella, alzo el rostro para ver como el chico la miraba sonriente antes de que ella aceptara el licor. Natsu descaradamente tomo asiento a su lado, pero suficientemente alejado como para que no se rosaran y saco una propia lata de cerveza.

-Te ves tan desesperada de licor Luigi-

-Es Lucy-

-Debe ser la primera vez que lo olvidas al ir de compras-

-En realidad…si-

El chico soltó una risa y ella no dijo nada, si bien la cerveza no era su licor preferido, llevaba una semana con ganas de algo de ese tipo. El sabor era curioso y algo dulzón, no era una cerveza barata, se sintió alegre ante el calor en su garganta.

-Debe ser duro ser madre soltera-dijo Natsu con rostro pensativo, como si estuviera poniéndose en su lugar.

Lucy sonrió levemente.

-En realidad Wendy no es mi hija, sus padres murieron y la dejaron a mi cuidado-

Por qué compartió eso con un total desconocido y que se juntaba con un grupo de locos psicópatas, era un total misterio para ella.

Tal vez le inspiraba confianza.

Tal vez ocupaba hablar con alguien.

Tal vez le parezca un buen chico a su forma que la había salvado con su auto.

No tenía una razón en específico, pero en su interior solo tenía la necesidad de aclararlo al mundo, para de esa forma ella también recordara que ella no era su madre, solo era una tutora legal. Además si todo esto no funcionaba, debía buscarle un buen hogar a la niña.

Pestañeo confundida ante la repentina mirada de seriedad del chico. Estaba segura desde que lo vio siempre la miraba con burla y diversión, jamás había visto al chico verla con esa seriedad.

-¿Tu solamente aceptaste a la niña?-pregunto con duda.

Una risa escapo de su boca con diversión e ironía.

-En realidad no…no quería cuidarla, pero ella quiere que yo la cuide-murmuro para sí misma dándole otro trago a su cerveza.

Miro un momento más la noche llena de estrellas.

Que giros da la vida.

-Ella es una buena niña-dijo con ojos llenos de melancolía al recordar los esfuerzos de la pequeña por ayudarla.

Un silencio reino a ambos, con un solo trago término lo que le quedaba de cerveza y se puso de pie. Sorpresivamente Natsu permanecía en su mundo de manera pensativa. Ese chico parecía ser muy joven y tal vez no entendiera del todo la gravedad de su acción a la niña, pero estaba alegre de haberlo compartido con alguien.

-Gracias por la cerveza Natsu, en realidad ya lo necesitaba-aunque no sabía si lo decía por el licor o charlar con alguien.

El chico solo asintió y sonrió levemente, luego camino a su hogar en total silencio.

Al entrar de nuevo a la casa y acostarse al lado de Wendy, se preguntó por qué el chico sería tan silencioso esa noche. Dejo de pensar cuando Wendy se sujetó con fuerza de su brazo y Charle se acostó entre su cuello.

Ese par de mocosas.

 **Continuara…**

 _Esta historia me gusta, me da gracia ver a Lucy como madre, Wendy como hija y Natsu cmo vecino sexy :3 Pues si mis niños, Natsu tiene novia...por el momento XD  
_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc. por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	5. Capitulo cuatro

_Si piensan que no debería comenzar otra historia sin terminar las que tengo, felicidades, piensan igual que yo. Lamentablemente mi cerebro no es lo mismo y me jode la existencia con nuevas ideas antes de terminar mis viejas historias._

 _En fin._

 _Fairy tail no me pertenece, incluso la idea es basada en una vieja película con este mismo nombre, pero dado que no me acuerdo bien y me gusta la originalidad, verán que no es totalmente lo mismo._

 **¿Quién llamo a la cigüeña?**

 **Capitulo cuatro**

Miro con algo de temor a la niña frente a ella, la pequeña estaba acostada a su lado totalmente pálida por todo lo ocurrido. Ella quiso llorar y gritar por lo estresada que estaba, pero ver como frente a ellas estaba Natsu totalmente dormido le hizo recuperar la poca cordura que aún tenía. Su idea de fin de semana no era terminar metida en un hospital por que Wendy tuviera una fiebre alta, pero no podía hacer nada cuando la niña estaba enferma.

Toco levemente la mejilla de la niña en una suave caricia, había estado tan preocupada por ella durante un segundo que había llorado de desesperación cuando la vio colapsar.

Era una tutora horrible.

Suspiro viendo el techo blanco de la habitación, hace mucho no había estado en un hospital, no desde cuando ella había estado internada por una pequeña/gran anemia. Recordaba como su padre no había ido a visitarla en todo el mes que estuvo en observación.

Se levantó de la cama observando como Wendy ya dormía tranquilamente, al parecer ser débil de salud era algo que ambas compartían durante la infancia. Sin poder evitarlo acaricio esta vez su cabeza con una sonrisa melancólica.

Se preguntó mucho sobre ella misma.

Ella había sufrido mucho cuando su padre no había ido a verla al hospital, había llorado ante la soledad de la noche y sonreído falsamente ante las visitas que recibió, no era mal agradecida, pero ella solo quería a su padre a su lado.

En cambio Wendy ahora no tenía padres, se preguntó si la niña lloraría tan seguido por sentirse sola. Si bien ella tuvo un mal padre, Wendy ahora no tenía ni eso.

Suspiro antes de sentarse al lado de la niña y sujetar con ambas manos una de ella. Era tan pequeña y delicada. Sonrió recordando como a ella le hubiera gustado que su padre hiciera eso alguna vez con ella. Mientras recordó vagamente como el primer mes en Magnolia había terminado con una visita al hospital.

…

..

.

Bien no debía ser algo muy difícil de hacer, solo tenía que seguir las instrucciones al pie de la letra y todo estaría terminado en menos de una hora. Tomo un martillo y lo observo con cierta duda, tuvo razón al pensar eso ya cinco minutos después ya tenía un dedo lleno de sangre al calcular mal el golpe. Luego de vendar su dedo regreso con nuevas intenciones de terminar eso, no dejaría que un estúpido mueble armable la venciera.

-Los humanos te crearon estúpida madera-gruño con aura negra.

Wendy a su lado miro algo preocupada mientras acariciaba a Charle entre sus brazos.

Ya estaban a tres semanas de vivir en Magnolia, los días siempre parecían tener algo diferente. Desde de ir de compras, ir un rato a la librería, llevarla a la biblioteca a una obra de teatro infantil, salir huyendo de Fairy tail para que no la llevaran nuevamente (a pesar que desde la primera vez nunca más volvieron).

-Bueno no sé si pensar que los humanos son inteligentes al verte luchar de esa forma con una tabla de madera-comento Natsu quien había salido de su hogar.

Eso era algo nuevo que Wendy podía agregar a la lista de cosas diferentes en Magnolia. El vecino generalmente las saludaba en las mañanas, molestaba un rato a Lucy y luego la saludaría a ella. También habían descubierto sobre como el vecino tenía un gato azul (por muy raro que fuera ese pelaje) de casi un año de edad. El gato parecía siempre escaparse e ir a verlas para jugar un rato con Charle. Al principio la gata se negaba, pero ahora incluso solían acosarse bajo algún árbol juntos.

De pronto como si la niña lo llamara con la mente, un gato salió de la casa vecina y corrió donde ella estaba. Se acostó a su lado e invoco sus mimos.

-Este pedazo de madera es tonto-dijo Lucy dispuesta a romperlo en miles de pedazos.

-Tal vez tu eres medio inútil-

-No te metas cabeza de chorlito-

-Vaya ejemplo eres para Wendy-

Wendy solo miro divertida la escena, luego de pronto se puso de pie y camino hasta donde Lucy. La mujer se vio asombrada cuando la niña señalo al cielo y al seguir su mirada pudo descubrir que pasaba. Un pequeño copo de nieve estaba cayendo hasta posarse sobre su cabeza. Ellas habían llegado a Magnolia a finales de otoño, tal parecía que habían llegado demasiado al final y ahora estaban entrando en invierno.

Observo con una leve sonrisa como el próximo copo de nieve caía sobre la nariz de Wendy, los ojos de la niña se iluminaban al ver los pequeños pedazos congelados de agua.

-Supongo que el invierno esta sobre nosotros-dijo Natsu con aura algo deprimida.

Omitió como Wendy comenzaba a correr siguiendo los copos de nieve para ver al chico. Natsu solo se encogió de hombros.

-No me gusta mucho el frio, eso es para la cubeta de hielo, yo prefiero los veranos en Magnolia-dijo dándose la razón el mismo.

-Puede que sea porque tu nombre significa verano-razono Lucy para si misma.

El chico la vio con ojos entrecerrados.

-Eres una idiota-

Una vena se hincho en la frente de Lucy.

Wendy en cambio cayó de frente raspándose la nariz.

Los gatos vieron todo con algo parecido a una gota de sudor corriendo por su nuca.

…

A pesar de sus fallidos intentos por que Wendy vistiera ropa abrigada, la niña tenía la maña de quitarse los guantes y la bufanda, el gorro lo había dejado luego de su séptimo intento. Parecía demasiado emocionado con la idea de tocar la nieve, tanto que al día siguiente salió corriendo de la casa para saltar sobre una montaña que se había creado por la nevada del día anterior.

No podía culparla, cuando era niña y vivió una temporada en otro continente donde la nieve era cosa de todos los días, bueno, en las primeras ocasiones pasaba corriendo todo el tiempo por la nieve y jugando con sus empleados.

Le parecía adorable cuando Wendy intento hacer un muñeco de nieve, al final a pesar que no estaba acostumbrada a jugar con la menor, las dos terminaron arrodilladas sobre la nieve por un buen tiempo. Al terminar de jugar y sugerir un poco de chocolate caliente, la niña tomo su mano y caminaron a su casa.

-Es un muñeco genial Wendy-dijo Lucy al ver como el muñeco no estaba del todo mal.

La menor la miro con ojos en forma de estrella antes de sonreír.

Últimamente sonreía muy a menudo.

…

Ir a comprar el diario no era tan difícil después de dos veces, le costaba decidir sobre algunos alimentos, pero en general ya tenía previsto que comprar y una lista terminaba por solucionar todo. Noto que Wendy nuevamente quería llevar muchos tipos de cereal, a pesar que insistió en que uno era suficiente, la pequeña no soltó las otras dos cajas.

¿Por qué no decía nada?

Si bien se aferraba a las cajas como si su vida dependiera de ello, cuando le quito una no se puso a llorar o a pedirlo en voz alta.

¿Sería eso normal?

Tal vez debería buscar en internet, también ocupaba buscar un pediatra para llevar a Wendy…bueno eso lo había aprendido de internet, pero no debían juzgarla. Ella no conocía a nadie con niños, nunca tuvo amistades con hermanos menores o no sabía a quién consultar en estos casos.

Tomo asiento en el parque y observo como Wendy corría en pequeño centro recreativo de juegos. No había ningún niño por alguna razón, así que la pequeña solo jugaba con la nieve ella sola.

Lo mejor sería buscar algún lugar donde se reunieran niños e intentar socializar con sus padres para conseguir amigos a la niña. Lo malo es que ella no tenía ganas de socializar con nadie, estaba acostumbrada a la usual relación de líder de su compañía y solo socializar para ganar contratos. A la hora de hacer amigos propios, bueno, con solo decir que los únicos que tenía eran de años de su juventud.

Su frente se sombreo de azul.

Ya basta, lo mejor era pensar bien en un plan.

¿Qué era primero?

Si ella en ese momento fuera madre, sería una pésima, como lo era como tutora.

Lo primero era buscar donde podria conseguir amigos para Wendy. Lamentablemente no conocía mucho de Magnolia a pesar de su casi mes de vivir en ella. Tampoco era de amistades, ni siquiera sabía si Levy contaba como una amistad, solo eran conocidas…tampoco tenía la confianza suficiente.

Mientras caminaban de regreso a su hogar, los pensamientos fueron aumentando, pero no tenía solución para ellos. Wendy entro con una sonrisa y las mejillas rojas por el juego previo. Ella en cambio se detuvo en la puerta de la entrada al ver como Natsu estaba saliendo de su hogar.

Su rostro se torció en una mueca, pero debía dejar de lado su orgullo, tenía que hacer algo por la niña, algo bueno después de su horroroso primer mes juntas.

No estaba segura porque de repente quería ayudar a Wendy, no sabía si de verdad empezaba a sentir cariño por la niña o era una forma de pagar por la horrible niñez que ella tuvo. Tal vez solo era su propio ego que buscaba ayudar a otra persona para sentirse bien ella misma.

No sabía cuál era…pero mientras Wendy saliera beneficiaba, no le encontraba mucho problema.

¿Entonces si era por la niña?

Eso esperaba.

-Natsu-llamo al chico cuando pasaba.

El peli rosa se detuvo y giro a verla claramente sorprendido. Bueno ella nunca buscaba charlar con él, solo continuaba sus provocaciones, pero al final era él siempre el que iniciaba una charla/pelea.

-Sabes sobre algún lugar donde cuiden niños-dijo algo sonrojada por la humillación de pedir ayuda ante alguien que constantemente le decía "inútil".

El aludido solo pestañeo varias veces antes de alzar la mirada al cielo.

-Realmente no sé, no tengo niños…pero estoy seguro que en el gremio alguien debe saber-contesto tranquilamente.

Ella se encogió un poco ante la mención de dicho "Lugar". Natsu al verla de esa forma sonrió pícaramente.

-Supongo que aún no sabes bien sobre Fairy tail-

-El lugar lleno de locos-

-Es una buena forma de referirse a él, pero estoy seguro que no entiendes bien el significado de ese lugar-

-…-

-El gremio de Fairy tail es un lugar donde los ciudadanos piden trabajos de todo tipo, hay muchos miembros del gremio y cada uno se destaca en ciertas áreas, así que cuando alguien solicita un trabajo al menos una persona en Fairy tail podría hacerse cargo de ello-

-¿Qué haces tú?-pregunto con genuina curiosidad.

Natsu sonrió de manera coqueta y ella sintió una mala espina.

-Aún estoy en la universidad, por eso suelo hacer trabajos sencillos-contesto encogiéndose de hombros.

Eso tenía sentido, se miraba algo joven. No podía calcularse exactamente la edad…pero creía que podía estar en los veinte o veinte uno. Para ella que poseía 25 años y era chica, la diferencia de madurez y conocimiento en varias áreas podría ser notoria.

-Si lo que buscas es alguien que cuide de Wendy te aseguro que encontraras una persona en ese lugar, deberías ir-le aconsejo como si fuera algo obvio.

Rodo los ojos.

-En realidad buscaba un lugar para que Wendy hiciera amigos, por ahora yo puedo cuidarla-se limitó a contestar-gracias de todas maneras-añadió con una leve reverencia de su cabeza.

El chico solo asintió con la mano restándole importancia a punto de seguir su camino. Claro que Natsu se detuvo unos pasos adelante cuando un grito salió de la casa de Lucy. Sabia de parte de Erza que era de mala educación entrar a una casa sin invitación, sus múltiples golpes selo habían dejado claro. Pero se gritó debería contar como una excepción a la regla.

Para su suerte no tuvo que pasar de la primera planta, al entrar a la casa vio como Lucy estaba en el suelo arrodillada con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos y Wendy entre sus manos inconsciente. El rostro de la niña estaba muy rojo por lo que supuso que debía tratarse de alguna enfermedad. El chico giro a ver a Lucy y se quedó algo en shock al verla.

Si bien la mayor (Erza había comentado a todos que la chica tenía 25 años, a parte de otras cosas que había descubierto de la compradora de su casa vecina), si bien él tenía 22 años apenas, era obvio que la joven frente a él tenía experiencia en otros mundo. Regresando al tema, si bien la mayor había comentado frente a él que no era su propia decisión hacerse cargo de la niña, que era solo porque Wendy quería…no había otra forma que explicar su rostro que una completa preocupación.

Las lágrimas que salían del rostro de Lucy hacían juego con la desesperación de sus ojos. Sus manos temblaban levemente alrededor del cuerpo de Wendy y sus ojos demostraban que estaba perdida. Probablemente era la primera vez que veía a un niño enfermo.

No la culpaba, cuando era joven y estaba en el orfanato, se había preocupado más de una ocasión cuando veía a sus amigos enfermos. Pero Zeref en ese entonces solía tranquilizarlo y explicarle que estaba pasando, como un doctor pronto los curaría.

No era un experto en consolar a otros, pero al menos podría hacer lo que Zeref había hecho por él en alguna ocasión.

-Hay que llevarla a su cuarto y llamar a un doctor-dijo Natsu en un intento de tomar a Wendy por las manos, pero Lucy inconscientemente había apretado su agarre.

Cambio de táctica y ayudo a Lucy a ponerse de pie. Ella luego camino rápidamente en dirección a las escaleras y él la siguió rápidamente. Cuando llegaron al cuarto que parecía ser de la menor, ella la metió a la cama luego de quitarle los zapatos.

Cogió su teléfono y marco el número de Porlyusica-san. Si bien la vieja amargada que solía ayudar al líder del gremio la tenía contra él, al menos solía ayudarle en emergencias de ese tipo. No dejo que le regañara como de costumbre, rápidamente le explico la situación y si podía venir de inmediato. Pero el mal clima que se había generado le impedía movilizarse por sus medios y un hospital lleno de gente enferma. Rápidamente le dijo como podrían bajarle la fiebre y apenas se mejorara el clima la llevaran de emergencias si la fiebre incrementaba.

-Lucy ocupamos algunas cosas para bajarle la fiebre-dijo en tono autoritario.

La mujer se veía tan perdida que le daba lastima, se mostraba patética ante algo que necesitaba atención. Pero no la culpaba, ella no estaba preparada o acostumbrada a eso, o eso esperaba.

Lucy asintió y rápidamente trajo todo lo que dijo Porlyusica. Con algunos paños mojados le controlaron un poco la fiebre, además de un medicamento que Lucy había comprado la primera vez que fue por el diario, gracias a kami-sama el internet habían recomendado comprar un medicamento especial para niños.

Al final Natsu paso la noche en ese cuarto infantil junto con la gata de la casa y una Lucy desesperada, al pasar el tiempo la niña parecía más enferma.

Natsu le había mandado un mensaje a Lisanna cancelando la cita que habían planeado, se sintió un poco mal por la chica, pero luego le explicaría que fue por algo mayor. No sabía que hubiera pasado de haber dejado a Lucy sola con la niña. Además no habían salido mucho últimamente porque ella cancelaba las citas por su carrera de universidad, era la primera vez que él lo hacía, no creía fuera para tanto.

-La fiebre aumenta-dijo Lucy viendo el termómetro en sus manos (la primera vez había comprado muchas cosas que ahora agradecía).

-Debemos llevarla a un hospital-dijo Natsu intentando controlar un bostezo por el cansancio.

En menos de diez minutos estuvieron dentro del carro de Lucy. Natsu se abstuvo de mencionar su mareo por los vehículos, aunque luego de cinco segundos al lado de Wendy ya quiso vomitar, por suerte Lucy iba tan concentrada en la carretera e ir rápido que ni lo noto.

Llegaron al hospital y rápidamente gracias a Porlyusica que había informado sobre que probablemente él iría, además de que el personal del hospital lo conocía por alguno que otro trabajo de Fairy tail, Wendy estuvo siendo observada por un doctor. La sala de espera estaba aburrida y sin personas al ser de madrugada, le fue imposible ocultar un bostezo. Noto de reojo como Lucy permanecía con el rostro aun preocupado y sus manos sujetaban con fuerza su ropa.

-Va estar bien-dijo recordando los doctores calificados que varias veces lo habían recibido luego de alguna pelea.

Lucy giro a verlo e intento una leve sonrisa, pero aún se mostraba notablemente preocupada.

-Lamento haberte arruinado la noche Natsu…soy una pésima tutora-dijo la chica aun con esa fea sonrisa.

Natsu sabía que esa sonrisa era fea, hace unos días la había visto sonreía abiertamente con Wendy cuando hacían un muñeco de nieve, hay si tenía una sonrisa bonita. En realidad Lucy no era fea, tenía un buen cuerpo y un hermoso cabello, rostro bonito y una actitud algo rara que le parecía interesante. Omitiendo el hecho de que era mayor, probablemente de no estar saliendo con Lisanna hubiera intentado algo con ella.

Pero para él la chica a su lado era alguien muy frágil y débil, no sabía cómo cuidar una niña, era inútil armando muebles, gritaba mucho, se enojaba con facilidad y tenía un carácter que se podía apostar competiría con el de Erza o Mirajane enojada.

Lucy tenía muchas cosas malas.

¿Entonces…?

¿Entonces por qué aun así estaba con ella en ese momento?

Si pensaba detenidamente nadie le juzgaría por no haberle ayudado, no eran muy amigos ni nada por el estilo. Solo eran vecinos que intentaban soportarse. Lo único que tenían en común era ese sentimiento de nostalgia que ella desconocía. Bueno, Lucy no debería saber que su acción con Wendy le había recordado a Igneel, su padre adoptivo que alguna vez había aceptado criarlo a él y su hermano. Un hombre que tampoco sabía nada sobre niños o adolescentes, pero igual se había esforzado por ayudarles en todo lo posible.

Tal vez él solo era un tonto.

-No te preocupes-dijo encogiéndose de hombros restándole nuevamente la importancia que tenía.

Pronto una enfermera llego y les informo de la situación de la niña.

Al final pasaron otro día metidos en el hospital, habían perdido el fin de semana y tenían un sueño del carajo.

.

..

…

-Verla no hará que se cure-dijo una voz entre un bostezo.

Dejo de ver a Wendy para concentrarse en Natsu que estaba despertando. Solo soltó un suspiro, quien sabe cuántos había soltado esa noche, para luego volver a ver a Wendy.

-Mi padre no fue el mejor de todos, cuando me enfermaba, me hubiera gustado que estuviera de esta forma al despertar-admitió en un susurro.

Era fácil hablar con Natsu, el chico no contaba nada y solo la escuchaba hablar, era algo raro si se decía sobre su usual comportamiento explosivo. Pero a pesar de lo increíble que fuera, le alegraba que el chico tuviera la amabilidad para escucharla.

A veces solo necesitaba de eso.

-No hablas mucho de tu padre-señalo el chico de manera indiferente.

Sonrió con amargura al recordarlo.

-Era un gran empresario y un buen sujeto, solo que no soporto la muerte de mi madre-indico antes de voltear a ver a Wendy.

Era monstruosamente perturbador cuanto puede cambiar alguien por la presencia o la ausencia de una persona a tu lado.

-Igualmente te tenía a ti-dijo Natsu de forma seria.

-Bueno eso no pudo llenar el vacío que dejo la ausencia de mi madre-

-Pero eso no deb…-

-Natsu lo pasado ya paso, sinceramente me duele un poco, pero no pude hacer nada para ayudarlo-

-Te dejo sola-

Apretó con fuerza la mano que no sostenía la de Wendy, sus ojos escocieron un momento y su mirada se perdió entre su cabello rubio. Los amargos recuerdos de su padre en su infancia la azotaron con tanta fuerza que contuvo el llanto a duras penas. Bueno al sentir una lagrima caer por su mejilla supo que no había hecho bien su trabajo. Pero era tan duro aceptarlo, aceptar cuando un padre te abandona aun cuando está a tu lado y como tus esfuerzos no eran suficientes para alcanzarlo.

Se debía ver patética.

La grandiosa empresaria Lucy Heartfilia, la admirada por todos y amadas por los demás…se había roto ante algo que ya había pasado y un tipo le dijo.

-Lucy-san-dijo una voz débilmente.

Sus ojos se abrieron incrédulos y volteo a ver como Wendy le miraba preocupada.

Con rapidez limpio sus lágrimas y formo una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Tomo nuevamente la mano de la niña y siguió sonriendo con fuerza.

-Me alegra que despertaras Wendy-dijo con voz algo ahogada.

La niña solo sonrió levemente.

-Pronto te recuperaras, Charle te extraña muchísimo pero no te preocupes, Mirajane me hizo el favor de cuidarla-

-¿Dónde estamos?-

-Es un hospital de la ciudad-

Noto el rostro incomodo de la niña, pero luego sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, aunque ella parecía querer seguir despierta a pura fuerza de voluntad.

-No te preocupes estaré aquí cuando despiertes nuevamente-le susurro con el rostro cerca de su oído.

La vio sonreír nuevamente de reojo y volver a caer dormida.

Con tranquilidad de verla nuevamente consiente, puso su rostro en la cama con un suspiro de alivio. De reojo noto como Natsu la miraba intensamente y pronto ella cayó dormida ante el cansancio que había estado manteniendo.

No supo si fueron horas o tan solo minutos, pero sintió algo sobre ella entre sueños.

Cuando despertó se sorprendió de ver que Wendy aún no se despertaba, pero sobre todo fue al sentir algo sobre ella. Tomo lo que la cubría con curiosidad y sus ojos se agrandaron al distinguir la sudadera de Natsu sobre ella, se sonrojo levemente ante el aroma masculino que la rodeaba, también al ver una caja de comida de la enfermería.

Todo menos el rastro del chico.

Trago nerviosa sin comprender por qué su corazón lucia agitado y ella estaba algo conmovida.

 **Continuara…**

 _En mi defensa nunca dije que esta historia seria muy larga...o tendria capitulos largos XD Ya tengo el final escrito, pero no se cuantos capitulos me falten para llegar a él. Por eso escribire hasta alcanzar esa idea.  
_

 _Espero que la edad e Natsu quede clara :3 Muchos me preguntaron por eso._

 _Lisanna no creo que sufra...ni Natsu...la relacion de ellos es...diferente. Ya veran más adelante._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc. por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	6. Capitulo cinco

_Si piensan que no debería comenzar otra historia sin terminar las que tengo, felicidades, piensan igual que yo. Lamentablemente mi cerebro no es lo mismo y me jode la existencia con nuevas ideas antes de terminar mis viejas historias._

 _En fin._

 _Fairy tail no me pertenece, incluso la idea es basada en una vieja película con este mismo nombre, pero dado que no me acuerdo bien y me gusta la originalidad, verán que no es totalmente lo mismo._

 **¿Quién llamo a la cigüeña?**

 **Capitulo cinco**

Había aprendido que nunca digas nunca. Si bien toda persona tiene en su interior esa sensación de desconfianza al decir nunca, ella jamás había experimentado tan rápido el tener que retirar esa adorable palabra de su boca. Mucho menos pensó que de verdad no cumpliera con esa palabra al tratarse de ese lugar lleno de locos descerebrados, exhibicionistas, borrachos, fiesteros, que se peleaban cada minutos…en realidad tenía un vocabulario demasiado extenso para referirse a ellos.

Pero ahí estaba.

Junto con Wendy.

Ambas en la barra con expresión asombrada ante la silla que paso volando sobre sus cabezas.

Mirajane sonreía.

Natsu estaba metido en la pelea.

Fairy tail.

…

Ella no había decidido ir ahí, casi podía tirarse de un puente antes de entrar a ese lugar por voluntad propia. Pero después de haber hecho que Natsu estuviera a su lado todo el fin de semana cuando Wendy enfermo, supuso que cumplir con su petición no era tan difícil…claro cuando la menor se sano completamente. Ya casi pasaban dos meses de estar en Magnolia el día que decidió poner un pie en Fairy tail. Además el invierno ya se sentía con más fuerza.

Aun recordaba la sonrisa animada de Natsu cuando la empujo para que entrara, la alegre de Mirajane al verla, la amable de Lisanna cuando las vio entrar o incluso la de alivio de todos al ver a la hermosa mujer volver. Cuando camino escucho varias palabras de agradecimiento a Natsu por llevarla, este solamente ignoraba a todos mientras las dejaba en la barra al cuidado de Mirajane y Lisanna.

Sonrió algo forzada cuando Mirajane le pregunto si todo estaba bien.

Por supuesto que no, ese lugar era de locos y casi le dan con una botella.

-Perfecto-dijo con su mejor actuación.

Wendy a su lado solo siguió comiendo del helado que Lisanna le había entregado, desde que enfermo había intentado mejorar su alimentación y hacerla vestir bien (esos dos fueron los principales responsables de una fiebre alta en invierno), incluso había reducido mucho el número de golosinas, pero por hoy pasaba.

Había cumplido con Natsu en ir una vez más ante su insistencia.

No creía volver de nuevo.

-Así que tú eres la famosa Lucy-dijo un apuesto chico de cabello oscuro al igual que sus ojos sentándose a su lado.

Sonrió algo nerviosa.

Si bien ella solía ser antes coqueta con un chico guapo, ahora con Wendy no le daba tiempo para pensar en otras cosas, aunque lo hiciera tampoco sería con un chico loco de Fairy tail. Levy le parecía una chica adorable, pero no ocupaba ser muy lista para asumir que todos en ese lugar tenían un pequeño problema.

-No estoy segura si "famosa" sea la palabra adecuada-dijo con resignación.

El chico sonrió.

-Erza parecía feliz de vender por fin la casa al lado de la estufa andante, la mayoría se van después de una semana por que no les gusta vivir al lado de un piromaniaco-indico el hombre con malicia.

Lucy sonrió nerviosa al recordar la vez que escucho una explosión de la casa de Natsu y que había terminado en un mal olor en el lugar. Cuando Natsu había explicado que era estudiante de universidad, no había imaginado química entre sus opciones de carrera. Aunque claro tampoco había imaginado su problema mental con explosiones y llamas.

-Además de que comento que eras famosa en la capital-añadió el sujeto.

Suspiro algo cansada.

-Eso ya paso…ahora soy solo Lucy-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Si bien no llevaba ni dos meses en Magnolia, estaba segura que no volviera a su anterior vida fácilmente…menos con Wendy a su cuidado.

-Ella es Wendy-presento a la menor que miraba al chico con seriedad.

-Gray Fullbuster-se presentó el chico que por alguna razón ahora ya no tenía camisa puesta.

Le tapo rápidamente los ojos a Wendy sorprendida.

-El exhibicionista número uno de Magnolia-añadió Natsu llegando de la nada.

-¿Cuando?-dijo Gray viendo sorprendido su ya no blusa puesta.

Natsu se burló de él y Gray pronto se fue sobre él en una pelea ridícula. Mirajane amablemente explico que Gray tenía un pequeño problema de quitarse la ropa por su antigua madre. Lucy solo sintió el tic de su mejilla crecer ante la sonrisa falsa que tenía.

Definitivamente no quería volver a ese lugar, pero recordar los sucesos que la trajeron ahí le hizo suspirara agotada.

…

..

.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Wendy se enfermó, debido a que ella se había preocupado tanto la cuidaba un poco mejor y más atentamente. Según el doctor y las enfermeras que se molestaron en ayudarle, ahora la vestía más a pesar que ella al principio no quería. La comida de Wendy era más saludable y no la dejaba salir de casa hasta ese día, la niña parecía aburrida en el interior, pero hasta que se aseguró que ningún moco saliera de su nariz, no la dejo salir sin un montón de ropa de invierno.

Aunque la niña solo llevaba cinco minutos afuera…no pensaba que pasara eso en plena mañana.

Miro incrédula el árbol que Wendy señalaba, era un gran árbol de Sakura que aún no florecía pues estaban entrando al invierno. Entrecerró los ojos al ver a la pequeña gata blanca maullar por ayuda mientras se sujetaba con fuerza de la rama en la que se encontraba. Sabía que ese animal traería más problemas que cosas buenas, pero al ser la primera cosa que le importo a Wendy.

Suspiro antes de ordenarle a la niña alejarse y empezar a subir el árbol con dificultad. De niña no fue amante de las alturas, tampoco le dejaban salir de su hogar, no fue una niña muy exploradora.

-Soy una sumisa-murmuro al llegar a la rama del gato.

No mires abajo.

Acerco la mano al gato que la vio desconfiada y con el pelo erizado, soltó un bufido. Miserable animal, así tratas a quien te alimenta.

.

Por estar ocupada en ver al gato, Lucy no observo como Natsu salía de su hogar vistiendo solo un pantalón largo de dormir y dejando el torso desnudo. Él era totalmente invulnerable al frio por alguna razón. Recogió el periódico que le dejaron en el suelo y por instinto volteo a ver a la casa de su vecina. Ladeo la cabeza al ver a la rubia vistiendo solo un short de dormir y una camiseta sencilla. Vio al cielo dando gracias a la vista y se encamino en esa dirección.

Saludo a Wendy con la mano y la niña lo hizo tímidamente. Giro a ver de reojo el árbol donde estaba la rubia.

La chica era rara, pero dios que pechos se tenía.

-Ohayo Luigi-saludo desde abajo.

La mujer volteo a verle de mala forma y le tiro una pantufla rosada en el rostro, que le dejo la marca de la misma. Era un monstruo con su puntería.

-Vaya estas en esos días-esta vez logro esquivar la otra pantufla.

Fue en ese momento donde la vio perder el equilibrio, se quedó congelado al ver como lograba atrapar al gato entre su cuerpo y lo protegía de la caída. Aunque no importo. Logro correr para ponerse a tiempo bajo ella y atraparla con dificultad en sus brazos.

Suspiro al tenerla a salvo.

La chica pestañeo y volteo a verle fijamente, un leve sonrojo se posó en sus mejillas al sentir el cuerpo de la chica tan cerca del suyo. Podía molestarla todo lo que quería y llamarla de mil formas hirientes, pero incluso así jamás podría negar que en su mente daba gracias al cielo por el cuerpo que le fue otorgado a la chica, era una bendición el poder observarlo con tan poca ropa.

-Podrías bajarme-dijo de manera indiferente.

Frunció el ceño ante su poca reacción.

-Pesas mucho-contesto para hacerla sentir mal. Aunque realmente con esas dos amigas en su pecho no era tan mentira su peso.

Luego de un buen golpe en la cabeza, el chico le gruño algunas maldiciones mentalmente, no vaya a pasar que lo golpeara nuevamente por insultar frente a la niña. Dejo de pensar en ello cuando vio a Lucy darle el pequeño gato a Wendy y esta sonriera infantilmente. Noto una mirada algo tierna en el rostro de la rubia antes de que girara a verlo indiferente.

En realidad la chica ya había avanzado algo más sobre la relación con Wendy desde que está enfermo…la cuidaba más y parecía tener varias muestras de cariño con la niña.

Ella se volteo, le dio un vistazo de arriba abajo y suspiro frustrada.

-Algo exhibicionista-el comentario le cayó como balde de agua fría.

El único puto exhibicionista de Magnolia era Gray, odiaba que lo compararan con el ice freak.

-Acaso no te gusta lo que ves-dijo de manera divertida, le caía algo mal que la mujer no mostrara ningún interés en su apariencia.

Era un golpe directo a su ego.

Lucy siguió viéndolo fijamente con la ceja arriba.

-Lamento decirte que no eres el tipo de chico que me atraen-comento viendo a otro lado-solo salgo con gente mayor, puedo decirte que tu cuerpo esta trabajado, pero es indiferente si tiene una actitud como la tuya-añadió con una sonrisa.

Perra.

La fulmino con la mirada.

-Pero exhibicionista y todo, gracias por salvarme-dijo algo más amablemente antes de irse.

Bufo por bajo y camino a su propio hogar, esa mujer sin duda era una rara.

-Es una vieja-gruño por bajo.

El periódico de la chica se estampo con fuerza en la parte atrás de su cabeza. Al parecer había hablado en voz suficientemente alta para ser escuchado.

…

Para Lucy en realidad era bueno la edad de Wendy, era lo suficientemente grande para muchas cosas que ella no comprendía muy bien. La niña podía ir sola al baño, sabia cepillarse los dientes y amarrarse los zapatos con una leve facilidad…claro los zapatos eran los que se pegaban en tiras. Sabía que de haber conocido a Wendy siendo un bebé, tendría que haber hecho muchas cosas que no le gustaría pensar. Cambiar pañales, noches de insomnio (aunque si había vivido algunas ya con la niña), los incontrolables vómitos, eructos…entre otros. Por eso había pensado que las cosas no serían tan difíciles.

Que equivocada estaba.

Ambas miraron incrédulamente como de la cocina salía un pequeño humo negro. La frente de Lucy se puso pálida, había olvidado que estaba cocinando y en su lugar había aceptado dibujar con la menor. La niña se puso detrás de ella cuando entraron juntas a la cocina observando todo lleno de una espesa neblina de humo y una pequeña llama que salía de la olla de cocina.

Lucy reacciono y saco el extinguidor que había comprado, con rapidez leyó las instrucciones antes de usarlo y provocar que la cocina pasara de negro…a una especie de espuma blanca.

La niña.

Giro a ver asustada a Wendy, pero una gota de sudor corrió por su nuca al ver solo sus ojos, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de blanco.

-Supongo que hoy comeremos fuera-dijo ella limpiando la espuma de la cara de la niña.

La pequeña señalo a Charle que también estaba aún más blanca.

Media hora después, un buen baño para la menor y la gata. Se cambiaron de ropa y Lucy intento no ver la cocina cuando salieron de su hogar. Wendy estaba sentada en su silla especial en la parte trasera, a su lado estaba Charle en una jaula de viaje totalmente dormida por ser tan joven aun. Llego a la ciudad donde busco algún lugar para comer, al final terminaron en un pequeño restaurante. Dejaron a Charle dormida y Lucy tubo que jurar que compraría un pescado a la gata para poder bajar a Wendy.

Sus ojos se abrieron impresionados al ver el rostro de Natsu sonriente y con traje de mesero.

Su puta suerte.

-Ohayo Luigi-dijo el chico animadamente.

Cuando vio a Wendy le ofreció el puño, contrario a la vez pasada en esta ocasión Wendy lo imito con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Mesa para dos supongo-dijo el chico mientras les indicaba que lo siguieran.

Ella frunció el ceño, pero igual acepto la mano de Wendy cuando esta se la ofreció.

El establecimiento era algo rustico y con una enorme pecera, la menor se entretuvo un rato viéndolos y Natsu no les presiono. No habían muchas personas, aparte de una pareja de casados en una mesa cerca de la entrada y un hombre que leía un periódico…el lugar estaba vacío. Era bastante grande y había un aroma delicioso que inundaba el lugar.

No parecía haber sido una mala elección.

Al llegar al lugar Natsu trajo una silla infantil donde Wendy se sentó, la niña miraba todo con admiración al ser la primera vez en un lugar así. Ella sonrió levemente, recordando cuando era niña y salía a comer a lugares finos…ninguno le parecía interesante al haber vivido siempre en una cuna de oro, además que siempre iba con algún empleado.

Negó con la cabeza para evitar una mueca en su rostro.

-Bienvenidos a _8 island_ -dijo Natsu entregándoles un menú a las dos.

Lucy se quedó viéndolo fijamente aburrida.

-Pensé que trabajabas en Fairy tail-

-Pues eso hago tonta, el dueño del restaurante puso un anuncio que ocupaba meseros así que vine ayudarlo-

-Interesante-

-Si dices eso con un bostezo de por medio se nota totalmente tu interés-

-Este lugar es bastante bonito-

Los dos voltearon a ver a su derecha cuando Wendy jalo la manga de Lucy y señalo una imagen en el menú. Era curioso que se hubiera fijado en las imágenes mientras ellos discutían/hablaban como de costumbre. Sonrió al ver como ella señalaba una hamburguesa con papas como si estuvieran en algún establecimiento de comida rápida. La niña la veía con ojos suplicantes y ella suspiro agotada.

-Solo esta vez-le indico recordando como había estado cuidando la alimentación de la niña.

Otro fin de semana en el hospital.

Nunca más.

-Wendy quiere una hamburguesa con papas y yo quiero una porción de pastel de pollo-dijo viendo el menú rápidamente.

Noto la mirada de Natsu sobre ella.

-¿Qué?-pregunto a la defensiva.

Él solo se encogió de hombros.

-Tenía la imagen que eras de esas chicas de ciudad que piensan que engordan por comer una lechuga-comento sin importar ser sutil.

Soltó un bufido indignado.

-Me gusta cuidarme si a eso te refieres, pero hoy quiero mi pastel de pollo y creo que tengo el derecho de darme un gusto cuando se me da la gana-hablo con enojo en su voz.

Al final Natsu se fue murmurando un "se tiene un carácter del mal" y prometió volver pronto. Lucy supo que se había comportado algo perra con el chico, pero no admitiría en voz alta que en verdad estaba en su periodo menstrual y la tensión que provocaba Wendy le estaba colocando en una posición sensible.

Ser mujer no era fácil.

Miro detenidamente como Wendy estaba jugando con una servilleta, parecía querer hacer una animal como lo habían visto la noche anterior en televisión. Un sujeto que hacia origami con diferentes papeles, la niña no había dicho algo en voz alta…pero ahora parecía realmente interesada en el tema.

Cerro los ojos y volvió a recordar el día que había aprendido hacer animales de origami. Con siete años había dominado varias formas en papel, había ido corriendo al despacho de su padre y mostrado una grulla de papel con una sonrisa orgullosa. Ese hombre solo se había enojado y le había gritado que si tenía tiempo para perder en tonterías, lo mejor era que estudiara para mejorar sus notas.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron un momento.

-¿Lucy-san?-murmuro Wendy su nombre por primera vez ese día.

Sonrió antes de tomar una servilleta, en menos de dos minutos tenía una perfecta grulla que Wendy miraba con admiración. La niña giro a verla impresionada y sonrió como solo un infante puede, lleno de alegría y esperanzas que aún no eran rotas como paso con ella.

-No solo puedo hacer eso-dijo guiñándole un ojo.

La niña ladeo la cabeza.

…

Natsu jamás admitiría en voz alta que espero diez minutos de más para llevarle la comida a sus vecinas, lo sentía por Wendy, pero si podía joderle la existencia a Lucy y verla enojada nuevamente, correría el riesgo. No debían pensar mal de él, solo quería hacerle pagar por el mal humor que portaba esa mujer del mal. La había ayudado en varias ocasiones y aún seguía portándose de mala forma con él. Estúpida insensible.

No es que le cayera mal, en realidad le divertía pasar rato con ella y sabía que no era tan mala como ella misma pensaba de sí misma. Pero la amistad no es amistad si no tiene un poco de Bullying .

Se detuvo unos pasos antes de llegar a la mesa ante la visión que tuvo.

Wendy estiraba un animal de papel con una sonrisa, mientras frente a ella Lucy tenía algo similar a un oso e imitaba sonidos aterradores, la niña chillaba emocionada antes de alejar la grulla de papel como si escapara. Al final Lucy tomaba el oso y le hacía cosquillas a la niña que soltaba carcajadas. De reojo noto como los otros clientes que antes estaban y unos nuevos, miraban la escena sonriendo divertidos al escuchar a la niña reír.

También era raro…no solo Wendy parecía disfrutar, Lucy tenía una sonrisa bastante sincera en su rostro.

Se maldijo internamente al ver su reflejo en un cristal del local y notar sus mejillas rojas, por un momento había pensado que la chica no se veía tan mal con una sonrisa. Ya anteriormente había definido que tenía buen cuerpo y estaba como quería, pero eso era diferente, eso era ser solo un hombre. Pero el llegar y pensar que era bonita sin ningún contexto sexual.

Era una mierda.

Llego a grandes pasos a la mesa y puso la comida con poca delicadeza. Las dos habían dado un salto al verlo llegar de pronto e irse tan rápido como llego.

-El fuerte oso tiene hambre-dijo Lucy mostrando su oso de origami.

Wendy alzo su grulla con una sonrisa.

Media hora de comer, varias risas de parte de ambas y provocar que Lucy casi se cayera por accidente. Las dos decidieron que era hora de abandonar el lugar. Llegaron donde estaba la caja registradora y le pagaron a una adorable mujer de larga cabellera morada. Podrían llamarla paranoica, pero sentía que la había visto antes de Fairy tail.

En la entrada estaba Natsu esperando nuevos clientes, al mirarlas giro el rostro rápidamente. La mayor y la menor se vieron de reojo confundidas.

Iban a salir tranquilamente, cuando la voz del chico las distrajo.

-Deberían ir a Fairy tail-dijo contra su voluntad.

Lucy lo vio como si fuera un loco y este se sorprendió de que las palabras salieran de su boca.

-¿Por qué lo haría?-pregunto ella con una ceja arriba.

Noto como el chico reía nervioso y apartaba la mirada.

-Yo te acompañe todo un fin de semana en el hospital…deberías ir a Fairy tail-dijo el en forma terca.

Una vena se hincho en la frente de la mujer, odiaba que le restregaran las cosas. Tomo la mano de Wendy y el pescado de Charle en la otra, salió ignorando al tipo ese y maldiciéndolo mentalmente por idiota.

…

Al final algunos días después y de haber pensado seriamente en las palabras del imbécil de su vecino, su orgullo Heartfilia le impedía deberle algo a alguien. Dispuesta a cerrarle la boca al tarado de cabello rosado, se alisto y acomodo a Wendy en el auto en dirección a Fairy tail. Iría tan solo una hora y luego cerraría cualquier contacto con el peli rosado.

No debía ser tan difícil.

¿Verdad?

.

..

…

Suspiro agotada al ver como aún faltaban quince minutos para cumplir na hora en ese horrible lugar. Si bien las chicas habían intentado ser amables con ella, no se sentía cómoda en lo absoluto y quería volver a su hogar lo más rápido posible, dejar todo como una pesadilla y buscar personas cuerdas para conversar. De reojo noto como Wendy parecía algo confundida en ese lugar, pero de pronto la vio y sonrió tiernamente.

Tenía razón.

La niña era lo más importante en lo que preocuparse. Su seguridad y felicidad eran lo que necesitaba ahora.

-WENDY-grito alguien de pronto.

El rostro de Lucy se puso pálido cuando vio la mirada emocionada de la niña. Volteo en cámara lenta su cara y gruño internamente al ver aquel niño nuevamente con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Romeo.

El niño que estaba con Natsu el día que lo conoció en la capital.

Al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Wendy supo que hasta ahí se fue a la mierda su plan de no volver a Fairy tail.

 **Continuara…**

 _Hay Natsu en que te estas metiendo :3 La vida con un niño cambia (solo tengo una sobrina y puedo ver de cerca lo que hacen los bebes a la gente) por eso me encanta el cambio que esta teniendo Lucy al lado de Wendy.  
_

 _Siento la demora, pero como pudieron ver en mi pagina estuve subiendo varias historias cortas de Fairy tail._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc. por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	7. Capitulo seis

_Si piensan que no debería comenzar otra historia sin terminar las que tengo, felicidades, piensan igual que yo. Lamentablemente mi cerebro no es lo mismo y me jode la existencia con nuevas ideas antes de terminar mis viejas historias._

 _En fin._

 _Fairy tail no me pertenece, incluso la idea es basada en una vieja película con este mismo nombre, pero dado que no me acuerdo bien y me gusta la originalidad, verán que no es totalmente lo mismo._

 **¿Quién llamo a la cigüeña?**

 **Capitulo seis**

Existen momentos en la vida de Lucy Heartfilia que ella misma comenzaba a odiar, entro los principales estaba los recuerdos de su padre, los siguientes era de la gente que la buscaba con interés, luego sobre un estúpido ex novio que pensaba propasarse con ella y ahora también estaban los involucrados con su estúpido vecino. Odiaba ver al chico mirarle de esa forma, como si fuera el rey del mundo y gozara de que ella se rebajara a pedirle un mendigo favor.

Bastardo.

Tomo aire nuevamente y puso una sonrisa fingida, en su mente estaba matándolo de miles de formas diferentes.

-Entonces…puedes repetirlo una vez más, como ensayamos-dijo el chico de brazos cruzados.

Una vena se hincho en su frente, definitivamente la gente del gremio estaba loca al decir que Natsu Dragneel era una buena persona. Era un mismísimo demonio que gozaba torturándola mentalmente. Disfrutaría cuando tuviera la oportunidad de vengarse de ese desgraciado.

-Natsu-sama sería tan amable de ayudar a esta pobre mujer con su grandiosa alma caritativa-sus palabras dulces eran escupidas de su rostro con inocencia fingida.

Natsu suspiro al saber que no podría obtener más de esa mujer.

-Bueno ya que aclaramos como pedirme un favor…En que te puede ayudar esta grandiosa persona-comento el chico viéndola con una sonrisa seductora.

La rubia gruño internamente, no comprendía como una chica tan adorable como Lisanna había terminado con un descarado como ese chico. Natsu siempre abría la puerta vistiendo solo unos pantalones de dormir o pantaloneta a pesar de ser invierno, había ocasiones en que miraba descaradamente su escote y disfrutaba hacer comentarios referente a su cuerpo para fastidiarla.

No llevaba mucho visitando Fairy tail, en realidad solo llevaba un mes por culpa de Wendy. La niña se había hecho como la mejor amiga de Romeo, un niño que era hijo de uno de los miembros veteranos de ese lugar y por lo tanto ella terminaba metida en ese lugar casi todos los días.

Había descubierto que ese lugar no era tan horrendo como lo había visto la primera vez. Nunca juzguen a un libro por su portada. La gente había resultado tener un lado amable tras toda la locura del exterior, se preocupaban por ellas y generalmente les hacían compañía. Habían logrado hacerla reír como hace mucho no lo hacía y Wendy comenzaba abrirse un poco más a los demás.

Muy a pesar de su malestar con Natsu, la niña parecía tenerle cariño y era con quien más jugaba cuando estaba disponible. Además que Romeo admiraba a Natsu y Wendy hacia casi todo lo que el niño hacía.

-Mañana es el cumpleaños de Wendy…Mira me dijo que eres bueno haciendo espectáculos-gruño con la sonrisa aun en su rostro.

Lo que tenía que hacer por Wendy.

El chico pareció comprender la dirección de la conversación y sonrió aún más divertido.

-¿Quieres mi ayuda?-

-…-

-La señorita soy buena en todo y no ocupo de nadie, me está pidiendo ayuda a mí-

-Me largo-

Ya había dejado mucho orgullo en esa estúpida conversación, Wendy no podría decir que no lo había intentado.

Si bien había dado la vuelta dispuesta a irse, la mano de Natsu la sujeto por el brazo y la hizo detenerse. Pestañeo varias veces al ver el rostro del joven demasiado cerca del suyo, incluso este pareció confundido ya que se apartó un poco para sonreír menor burlón y más cálidamente. Pero ella aún no se confiaba y lo miraba desconfiada.

-Me gustaría que al menos me dejaras disfrutar de que me necesitas-dijo Natsu soltándola y alzando las manos en son de paz.

Bufo antes de cruzarse de brazos.

-Estúpido ego que tienen los hombres-indico con enojo.

El chico solo sonrió.

-Bueno te ayudare-contesto el chico metiendo las manos en su pantalón.

Cualquier chica se hubiera fijado en el torso del joven, ese cuerpo delgado pero bien formado con cuadros en su vientre y una peligrosa V formada donde estaban sus caderas. Pero Lucy quien ya había vivido lo que se tiene que vivir, había aprendido a no mostrar emociones a la hora de ligar…además…en ese momento lo último que pensaría era en ligar. Ahora solo quería dar gracias al cielo por la ayuda de ese sujeto.

Soltó un suspiro y lo vio con una sonrisa sincera.

-Muchas gracias Natsu-dijo aliviada.

Pero se sorprendió cuando el chico se sonrojo levemente antes de asentir y meterse como una bala en su hogar. Alzo una ceja algo confundida, en realidad esos momentos ya habían pasado mucho a lo largo de ese mes.

Estaba temiendo lo que pudiera significar.

Camino a su hogar viendo al cielo, su mente remonto al último mes que había tenido en Magnolia y como ya cumplía los tres meses al lado de Wendy.

…

..

.

Cuando vio la alegría con que Wendy jugaba con Romeo, supo que estaba totalmente pérdida, eso añadiéndole la mirada burlona de Natsu, le provocaron dolor de cabeza. Cuando al día siguiente salió de su hogar y vio como Romeo estaba en la casa de Natsu jugando, el dolor de cabeza aumento. Luego que Wendy sonriera cuando Romeo la invito a ir a Fairy tail, a pesar que la niña no se lo pidió a ella, era obvio que deseaba hacer.

Ella había estado buscando varios lugares donde Wendy hiciera amigos, pues suponía que los infantes ocupan relacionarse con los niños de su edad…y eso decía internet. Por lo tanto no tenía derecho te negarle eso a la pequeña.

Por eso cuando volvió a Fairy tail, su rostro era algo resignado.

-Me alegra verte de nuevo aquí Lucy-dijo Erza sentándose a su lado en la barra.

Sonrió levemente algo forzado, de reojo se aseguraba que Wendy estuviera a salvo con Romeo. Ambos niños estaban dibujando en hojas de papel que les había dado Mirajane.

-Debe ser duro ser madre tan joven-comento Mirajane acercándose, ya había atendido a los otros miembros del gremio.

Lucy se sintió algo confundida cuando vio como ambas mujeres estaban a su lado, las dos hablaban normalmente y se preguntó interiormente hace cuanto no hacia eso. Reunirse con mujeres para solo charlar. Pensándolo de manera seria, hace mucho no charlaba con gente de su edad, exceptuando las veces que veía a Levy en su trabajo.

Si bien le había comentado a Brandish sobre su decisión de irse a otro lado, desde que llego no le había mandado algún mensaje y no contestaba las llamadas de la mujer por estar siempre ocupada.

Observo su vaso de manera pensativa.

Se preguntó si Yukino estaría bien en su trabajo, también si Sting seguiría estando tan guapo como recordaba y sus viejos conocidos estarían bien.

¿Cuándo olvido su anterior vida?

-Lucy-san-salto brevemente en su banco y giro a ver a Wendy con una sonrisa.

La niña lucia algo confundida y la miraba atentamente.

Una parte en su interior se sintió algo culpable.

…

No se extrañó cuando al día siguiente Natsu toco la puerta de su casa con Romeo en sus hombros. El día anterior en el gremio el niño le había pedido permiso para quedarse donde Natsu a su padre y este lo dejo. Al ser un fin de semana el niño aprovecharía para jugar con Wendy. No se equivocó cuando minutos después los niños estaban jugando con Charle y Happy (quien había aparecido al oler pescado), la risas de ambos se escuchaba por toda la casa.

Ella solo estaba sentada en el sillón y frente a ella estaba Natsu con expresión aburrida.

Como si hubiera tenido una gran idea, tomo una galleta que la chica les había ofrecido. Espero atentamente a ver como Lucy pasaba la página y aprovecho para lanzarle la galleta en la cabeza. Los ojos de la mujer fueron de temer, pero el no soporto y estallo en carcajadas.

-Enojada te ves divertida Luigi-

-Dale con el puto Luigi-

-Que son esas malas palabras frente a niños-

-Te mato-

Wendy junto a Romeo observaron confundidos cuando Lucy comenzó a tirarle sus cojines en el rostro al chico, más que todo por la fuerza monstruosa que provocaba a Natsu caer al suelo intentando escapar por su vida. Pronto se formó una especie de lucha de almohadas en la sala, que luego quedo llena de plumas por todos lados.

Una hora después y luego de pedir pizza, los cuatro estaban sentados en el desorden y colocando una película para ver. Eligieron una infantil de animales que hablaban y luchaban. Lucy pensaba que no sería divertida, pero al final los cuatro reían ante la comedia que pasaba cada momento. Después pudieron otras películas, aunque los niños terminaron dormidos luego de la segunda.

Romeo estaba tendido en el suelo con una manta, por otro lado Wendy tenía su cabeza acostada en su regazo y estaba cubierta con su abrigo que le había puesto encima. Miro con ternura el cabello azulado de la niña y su respiración tranquila, a su lado Charle se había acurrucado, acostumbrado al calor corporal de la niña.

-Veo que alguien se está acostumbrando a cuidar de la niña-comento con diversión Natsu.

Giro a verlo con la mirada seria, que tuvo que mantener a duras penas al notar parte de su rostro hinchado gracias a un potente ataque de almohada de su parte. Se sentiría orgullosa si le quedaba alguna marca en el rostro del chico que se lo recordara más adelante.

La respiración de Wendy le llamo la atención, sonrió levemente antes de ver al techo.

-Tal vez no fue tan mala idea-murmuro por bajo.

Cada día, cada hora, cada minuto, cada segundo…olvidaba más de su vida antes de la niña. Ahora todo parecía tener un color en su vida, como si el cansancio desapareciera cada que veía a Wendy sonreírle a ella. Parecía como si su vida comenzara a tener significado para alguien.

Eso era lo correcto.

¿Verdad?

-Claro que no fue mala idea tonta, se nota que la quieres-añadió Natsu antes de tomar a Romeo en sus brazos dispuesto a irse a su hogar.

Ella no se movió de su lugar, lo observo llegar a la puerta de la entrada y girar para despedirse. El chico sonrió animadamente, no en forma de burla o para joderle la existencia, sonrió con verdadera felicidad. Natsu no era su tipo de chico en ningún sentido, no era mayor y si bien tenía un buen físico su actitud quitaba puntos, además de ser bastante pesado y con tendencias a explotar cosas.

Aun así se sintió algo tonta al ver la sonrisa del chico.

Como si de verdad estuviera feliz de verla a ella.

-Nos vemos mañana Lucy-se despidió usando su nombre normal.

Odio sentir las mejillas calientes cuando el chico salió de su hogar, ella no era una puta cria para ponerse nerviosa porque un niño como su vecino dijera su nombre.

Joder.

…

Miro absorta la imagen de Wendy sobre los hombros de Natsu mientras corrían por todo el gremio, estaba preocupada que el imbécil tropezara y le hiciera algo a la niña. Tantos eran sus nervios que sus uñas estaban enterradas en la madera y sentía su corazón salirse por su boca. Volteo a ver a Mirajane intentando no pensar en el posible accidente que podría ocurrirle a Wendy. Había sido una tonta al permitirle jugar con Natsu y Romeo, pero sus carcajadas en este momento menguaban un poco sus pensamientos sobre accidentes.

-Tranquila Lucy, aunque no parezca Natsu es bueno con los niños-dijo Lisanna sirviéndole otro café que la rubia se tomó como agua.

Cierto ella debía conocer muy bien a Natsu, después de todo había escuchado que eran pareja.

Miro atentamente a Lisanna con curiosidad, la chica era bastante bonita y con una gran sonrisa, todos parecían quererla e incluso ella sentía la necesidad de tocarles las mejillas ante la ternura que poseía. Tenía buen cuerpo y ojos preciosos. Si ella fuera un chico sin duda se vería interesado en la joven.

-¿Cómo una chica como tú termino saliendo con eso?-pregunto señalando a Natsu.

El chico ahora estaba sobre una mesa realizando un baile ridículo, Romeo lo imitaba y Wendy negaba muerta de la vergüenza a seguirlos. Todos los del gremio soltaban carcajadas y animaban al joven a continuar.

Lisanna sonrió algo nerviosa.

-Conozco a Natsu desde que éramos niños, siempre lo quise…realmente es un chico genial-murmuro la joven algo sonrojada.

Una puñalada de culpa la inundo un momento, recordaba la tarde anterior cuando se había sentido nerviosa porque el chico dijera su nombre y el fin de semana que la acompaño cuidando a Wendy en el hospital. No lo había notado, pero había pasado muchos momentos con el joven que no consideraba ni siquiera amigo. Si ella tuviera un novio, no se sentiría muy cómoda con que pasara tantos momentos con otra chica que apenas conocía. Aunque admitía que nunca sintió incomodidad cuando Sting hablaba con otras mujeres.

-¿Estas bien Lucy?-pregunto Lisanna con preocupación.

Sonrió algo falso.

-Claro-murmuro viendo de reojo como Wendy ahora estaba sobre la mesa riendo.

Con tan solo dos meses y pocos días, parecía no quedar mucho rastro de la niña que se topó por primera vez.

-Aunque a veces ese chico es algo inmaduro y bastante problemático-susurro Lisanna al verlo caer de la mesa y tirar algo sobre Gray.

Una pelea inicio pronto y Wendy salió corriendo a sus brazos. La atajo justo para ocultarse bajo la barra cuando una silla pasó cerca de ambas. Sin lugar a dudas Fairy tail no cambiaría. No tuvo que esperar mucho para que Erza detuviera todo con una fuerza monstruosa.

Hora de volver a casa.

Se despidió con una sonrisa del gremio, no pudo evitar un mal presentimiento al salir y ver todo algo nublado. Había ido ese día caminando al lugar y ahora tocaba regresar caminando. Debido a que ya se estaba oscureciendo las calles estaban vacías, Wendy estaba entre sus brazos algo adormilada con su peluche favorito de conejo. Probablemente llegaría a dormir unas horas y luego despertaría en la noche a comer alguna fruta.

Sonrió antes de dar un paso más, antes que una mano saliera del callejón y la impactara contra una pared. Sus ojos se abrieron incrédulos cuando Wendy se sujetó asustada de su cuello y frente a ella apareció una cuchilla que apuntaba su cabeza.

Una sola palabra.

Mierda.

De reojo noto otros tres sujetos atrás de ese hombre enmascarado. Su respiración se paralizo y sujeto a Wendy contra si de forma instintiva. Ya sabía que nada podía salir bien para siempre, también se había extrañado que nadie hubiera intentado algo contra ella con el paso del tiempo en ese lugar. No haber cambiado a su precioso auto y que nadie la viera trabajando en algún lugar, pero igualmente comprara cosas de alto precio…pondrían a cualquiera en el blanco de los asaltantes.

-Hola muñeca-dijo la voz asquerosa del sujeto frente a ella.

Sus ojos se volvieron enojados y siguió sujetando a Wendy, ahora la seguridad era proteger a la niña y no exponerla al peligro inminente.

¿Qué hacía?

Ese callejón apartado del pueblo, totalmente oscuro y con un olor putrefacto. No escuchaba nada cercano, excepto la respiración de esos sujetos y el cuchillo que se acercó peligrosamente a su cuello al igual que el sujeto que la miraba con ojos lujuriosos.

Wendy estaba temblando nerviosa y con lágrimas asomando sus ojos.

Bastardos.

-Qué tal si nos divertimos un rato contigo-

Escucho las risas ahogadas de los otros sujetos.

De pronto todo se quedó en silencio y unos pasos acercándose hicieron que todos se detuvieran. Los ojos de Lucy se abrieron impresionada cuando Natsu había pasado por el callejón viendo todo confundido, el chico pestañeo una vez…otra…otra…y en la última, sus ojos eran diferentes. Una furia inmensa se posaron en sus ojos verde olivo, todo su rostro cambio a una mueca de ira y se vio muy intimidante.

Lucy se preguntó dónde estaba el chico que hace unos minutos bailaba divertido en el gremio.

-¿Qué le hacen a Lucy?-su voz no era jovial, era un sonido de enojo y calma antes de la tormenta.

Ella apenas pudo reaccionar agacharse cuando el puño de Natsu lanzo a volar al sujeto que estaba frente a ella. Escucho el fuerte sonido de los contenedores de basura cuando el hombre termino en ellos. Al abrir los ojos nuevamente noto como el chico les estaba dando una paliza con demasiada facilidad a los otros dos sujetos.

-Wendy quédate aquí-le dijo a la niña colocándola en un rincón apartada de todo.

La niña apretó con fuerza a su conejo de peluche y parecía querer pedirle que no se fuera, pero no podía hacerle caso en esta ocasión.

El último sujeto estaba atrás de Natsu dispuesto a noquearlo con una barra de metal, el chico peli rosa no lo notaba por estar sujetando a otro por el cuello y pateando al otro. Pero Lucy si lo había visto. Todos voltearon a verla cuando ella dio un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago del hombre con la barra de metal y este caía sin poder respirar. Si bien su enagua de diseñador se rasgó ante el movimiento siguiente, con gusto le propino una fuerte patada en el rostro que lo dejo inconsciente en el suelo.

El primer hombre que Natsu había lanzado contra los contenedores de basura y que la había amenazado, se había puesto de pie. Lo último que ese pobre hombre observo, fue la barra de metal que Lucy tomo y que utilizo para dejarlo noqueado en el suelo.

A su alrededor ya no parecía haber nadie más que pudiera hacer algo, así que soltó un bufido y comenzó acomodar sus vestimentas. Su enagua estaba rasgada, su blusa estaba algo chueca y sucia con gotas de sangre, su peinado estaba desordenado y uno de sus tacones estaba incrustado en el sujeto que le dio una patada.

No estaba tan mal.

-Lucy-san-chillo Wendy corriendo a sus brazos.

La tomo suspirando aliviada que estuviera bien, en realidad, los brazos de la niña alrededor del cuello y el calor que la pequeña desprendía la hizo suspirar aliviada. De que ella estaba bien…por que no importaba que le hicieran a ella, con tal que Wendy estuviera a salvo, no importaba nada.

Abrió los ojos confundida de cuando su prioridad fue la niña.

Pestañeo curiosa cuando vio a Natsu verla con la boca abierta y señalándola confundido. Ahora si parecía al usual chico despistado y divertido que tenía por vecino.

-Eso fue genial Lucy-dijo emocionado.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al ver la admiración en los ojos del chico.

.

..

…

La fiesta de cinco años de Wendy estaba siendo todo un éxito en el gremio (donde al final termino siendo realizada), todos reían y festejaban a la menor. Pudo ver como habían traído a otros niños de conocidos, al final Chelia una niña de pelo rosado oscuro de ocho años, fue con quien más disfruto Wendy y su hermana mayor le había dado su número de teléfono para que jugaran otro día.

Al final Natsu se había llevado todo el Show con su espectáculo de llamas que todos aplaudieron. Los niños lo miraban admirados y los adultos lo alabaron por ganar la atención de todos. Al terminar noto como Lisanna se acercaba para abrazarlo de un brazo, pero el chico miraba incomodo a otra dirección sin hacerle mucho caso.

Lucy miro detenidamente a Wendy frente al pastel de cumpleaños, parecía que sus ojos brillaban sobre la tristeza que también poseían. Era el primer cumpleaños que no pasaba con sus padres, todo aún era muy reciente.

-Pide un deseo Wendy-le dijo acercándose a ella y abrazándola por la espalda.

Con el deseo que la niña sintiera el calor de alguien, no como los cumpleaños que ella misma paso sola en su infancia.

La menor sonrió antes de apagar el pastel y que todo estallara en aplausos.

Sintió la mirada de Natsu sobre ella y como este sonreía emocionado, ella intento imitarlo, aunque al ver como Lisanna lograba robarle un beso a su novio entre la celebración.

Se preocupó…por que sentirse mal por dentro a ver a esos dos besándose…no podía ser algo bueno.

 **Continuara…**

 _A veces duro mucho en publicar y otras no...quien me entiende. Espero disfruten tambien de este capitulo XD todo se esta volviendo complicado, pero no se confien aun...todo puede volverse aun peor con las personas indicadas en juego :3  
_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc. por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	8. Capitulo siete

_Si piensan que no debería comenzar otra historia sin terminar las que tengo, felicidades, piensan igual que yo. Lamentablemente mi cerebro no es lo mismo y me jode la existencia con nuevas ideas antes de terminar mis viejas historias._

 _En fin._

 _Fairy tail no me pertenece, incluso la idea es basada en una vieja película con este mismo nombre, pero dado que no me acuerdo bien y me gusta la originalidad, verán que no es totalmente lo mismo._

 **¿Quién llamo a la cigüeña?**

 **Capitulo siete**

¿Qué se puede decir en esta ocasión?

La luna era hermosa, las estrellas brillaban de forma ejemplar, la calma neblina cubría hipnóticamente a la nieve. Era una noche verdaderamente preciosa, estaba segura que en los tres meses y dos semanas de estar en Magnolia, nunca había visto algo tan hermoso. Un paisaje que merecía ser inmortalizado en su mente y que sirviera de recuerdo en sus momentos de tristeza que pasaría en un futuro.

Pero tal salido de cuento de hadas, era el recuerdo que más deseaba borrar en toda su vida.

No era el paisaje, por kami que era hermoso ese lugar, era por lo sucedido en ese mismo momento.

Bueno…segundos antes.

Ahora ella solo podía ver con ojos incrédulos y con mirada de pánico al chico a escasos centímetros de ella. Natsu pestañeaba confundido al mismo tiempo que su rostro tomaba la palidez que tenía el suyo.

Ya no estaban en una charla amena, ya no intentaba reconfortarlo, ya no intentaba ser una buena amiga. Pues si todo eso sonaba bien, el beso que el chico le había robado con cero inocencia hace escasos segundos…no era parte de su plan.

Nuevamente solo tenía una palabra en su mente.

Mierda.

…

..

.

Al día siguiente del cumpleaños de la pequeña Wendy, estaba disfrutando parte de su regalo. La niña chapoteaba divertida entre la piscina que fueron a visitar, estaba en una ciudad cercana a Magnolia y era bajo techo, lo que provocaba un clima cálido que contrastaba el invierno afuera del edificio. La niña estaba en la parte infantil donde el agua le llegaba por la cadera, parecía sonreír divertida de estar en el agua como solo un infante puede hacer. Su traje de baño era de una pieza color verde.

Era completamente adorable y tenía algunas fotografías de recuerdo.

Wendy agito la mano saludándola y apresuro el flash para otra fotografía.

-Deja de acosarla Lucy-dijo alguien a su espalda.

Volteo a ver con enojo al chico a su espalda.

Con un traje de baño rojo con estampado de llamas, una bufanda sujeta en su frente. Natsu Dragneel la miraba divertido, le parecía súper gracioso que la chica estuviera tan emocionada por tener fotografías de la niña, como toda una madre primeriza que no supera que su hija se vea adorable.

-Cierra la boca-gruño antes de tomar otra fotografía cuando Romeo se acercó a Wendy.

Sin lugar a duda los niños se habían vuelto amigos demasiado cercanos, por el Macao (el padre de Romeo, esposo divorciado) había aceptado que el niño fuera con ella luego de ver descaradamente su escote. Al final Natsu tuvo piedad de la rubia y se ofreció a ir con ellos para que no pasara nada.

Aún estaba algo sensible con el tema del casi asalto.

Bueno…todos en el gremio.

Luego del casi asalto, Natsu la arrastro prácticamente de regreso al gremio y conto a todos lo sucedido. La mayoría exploto en ira y exigieron las cabezas de esos bastardos, ella solo reía algo nerviosa cuando pasaba de brazo en brazo que preguntaban por si estaba bien. Al final Gajeel y Gray fueron por los hombres que aun estaban inconscientes en el callejón, pero antes que hicieran algo Levy logro llamar a la policía y aclarar lo sucedido.

Lucy se sintió más segura al escuchar que esos asaltantes tras las rejas, pero lamentablemente el gremio no pensó lo mismo y estaban en una etapa de vigilancia continua con la chica.

-Deja a la estufa humana, él fue peor cuando cuido a Romeo-dijo Gray quien milagrosamente tenía un bañador azul.

-Deja de hablar congelador-

-Llama andante-

-Puto exhibicionista-

-Natsu Gray…dejen de discutir-dijo Erza llegando con aura de demonio y un sexy traje de baño dorado.

Los chicos se abrazaron aterrados y ella rio divertida.

Había escuchado de parte de Mirajane sobre como Erza, Natsu y Gray eran amigos desde la infancia, también sobre como desde tierna edad Erza los tenía con una especia de trauma por impedir sus múltiples peleas ridículas. Todos en Fairy tail eran una familia que se conocían desde años, pero incluso ellos le habían dado una oportunidad a ella para unirse y reír juntos.

Eran buenos amigos.

Saludo con la mano a los niños que estaban jugando a tirarse agua. Miro de reojo como algunos hombres la miraban de lejos sonriendo seductoramente. No era para menos, ese traje de baño azul marino dejaba ver su bien proporcionado cuerpo. Sonrió algo coqueta provocando algunos derrames nasales, ya extrañaba un poco eso, la idea de que algunos hombres la vieran atractiva y coquetear un poco. La última vez había sido antes de su relación con Sting, después de todo, ella no era una perra.

Al menos no tanto.

Gray silbo impresionado.

-Al parecer tienes el toque-dijo divertido a su lado.

Ella sonrió de manera coqueta. Al lado del chico Erza negaba divertida y Natsu estaba algo serio.

-Lucy-san-dijo la voz infantil de Wendy.

Toda su aura de sensualidad y los hombres quedaron eliminados de su mente. Giro a ver emocionada como Wendy y Romeo pedían ir a comer un helado, tomo a la niña entre sus brazos y le dio la mano a Romeo, el niño sonrió abiertamente mientras pedía uno de chocolate triple.

No le gustaban mucho los niños antes de Wendy, incluso ahora los mantenía algo alejados. Pero Rome había demostrado preocuparse por la niña y ser un gran amigo, tendría su eterna gratitud y probablemente cuando fuera adolecente le compraría un carro deportivo.

Rio cuando ambos niños comían sus helados y entre ellos compartían.

Al final ella incluso término dándoles un poco de su malteada y ellos tomaron la pelota para seguir jugando.

-También tiene el toque con los niños-dijo Gray burlonamente llegando con Erza, Natsu había salido corriendo detrás de los niños para jugar.

-Bueno...yo no creo eso-murmuro nerviosa.

¿Toque con los niños?

Al menos que fuera un hombre disfrazado de niño y ella tuviera que actuar como maestra, no creía tener toque con los niños de ninguna manera. Se sonrojo al pensar en que esa fantasía no era del todo mala, pero luego lloro internamente al saber que con Wendy a su lado era poco probable que eso sucediera en un futuro cercano.

-Gray tiene razón, las madres tienen ese toque con niños-dijo segura de sí misma Erza.

Bueno si comenzábamos por ese punto, ella no era madre. Claro que nadie del gremio parecía enterado de eso, excepto Natsu quien se lo había contado poco después de llegar a la ciudad.

¿Debería haberlo aclarado antes?

Se sintió nerviosa ante las miradas de esos chicos sobre ella, no se había preguntado cuán difícil podría ser decirles la verdad a otros, pero no es como si hubiera mentido, solo omitido información. Al decirlo a Natsu fue tan fácil y liberador, no le había importado mucho y ahora se culpaba por no aclarar todo desde el inicio.

Jugueteo con sus manos indecisa.

No quería que la vieran diferente por no ser la madre de Wendy, pero lo mejor sería aclarar todo en ese momento y que fuera lo que Kami quisiera. Soltó una risa internamente al notar como la Lucy controladora y que planificaba todo, se había tirado por la borda.

-En realidad Wendy no es mi hija-comento con una sonrisa leve.

Los dos la vieron confundidos.

Trago pesado y paso una mano por su cuello nerviosa.

-Mi tío murió hace poco, Wendy quedo a mi cuidado y soy su tutora legal…fue unos días antes de mudarme-su forma de hablar fue baja y silenciosa.

Erza y Gray permanecían en silencio viéndola fijamente.

Trago nerviosa.

Aunque una mano cálida se puso sobre su hombre y un sonrojo inundo sus mejillas al ver la sonrisa radiante de Natsu. Giro el rostro algo nervioso, aunque se calmó cuando Wendy le mostro sus manos para que la alzara, lo hizo sin dudarlo y la puso en su regazo.

-Verdad que es genial, me recuerda un poco a Igneel-dijo Natsu sentándose descuidadamente a su lado.

¿Igneel?

Parece que el chico vio su confusión ya que sonrió algo avergonzado.

-Igneel nos adoptó a mi hermano y a mi cuando éramos jóvenes, no sabía nada de chicos, pero igualmente hizo un buen trabajo-comento el chico con sonrisa alegre.

Un destello de Sting contándole algo similar llego a su mente, su ex había pasado por cosas similares y por eso la apoyaba en su decisión de cuidar a Wendy. Miro detenidamente a la niña que lo miraba con una leve sonrisa, últimamente parecía que ella siempre sonreía.

Tenía una sonrisa hermosa.

Gray observo confundido a Erza, esta lo vio de reojo notablemente sorpresa…Natsu era la personas más cerrada que conocían, nunca hablaba de su pasado y pocas veces expresaba emociones negativas. Desde niño siempre fueron risas que ocultaba su tristeza, se habían acostumbrado a ese chico ruidoso que intentaba ver todo positivo. Pero nunca había dicho a alguien sobre el tema de su adopción. Ellos se habían enterado por su hermano mayor y luego conocer a su padre.

Era tan raro verlo hablar abiertamente del tema.

Con una chica.

Natsu antes de salir con Lisanna había tenido algo que otro ligue, pero no era muy bueno con chicas, aparte de las que conocía de toda la vida. Por eso todos rieron cuando acepto salir con Lisanna al conocerla de siempre.

Pero ahora hablando alegremente con Lucy sobre su infancia.

Erza puso una mano en su mentón al ver la mirada de su amigo con un leve brillo.

Eso parecía traer problemas en un futuro.

…

Después del día de la playa y un tiempo de descanso, Lucy observo detenidamente su computadora observando el correo electrónico que estaba enviándole a Brandish. Sabía que esa mujer siempre estaba ocupada, también que revisaría su correo electrónico antes de atender una llamada de su parte. Le estaba citando para verla próximamente para hablar sobre un asunto que tenía desde que se hizo cargo de Wendy. La gente del gremio tenía su aprecio, pero en algo tan grave como esto ocupaba de Brandish para que le hiciera ver la cruel realidad como solo una mejor amiga puede.

Noto que tenía una llamada perdida del abogado guapo que le había dado la custodia de Wendy y decidió devolverla inmediatamente.

-Jerall Fernández-dijo una voz totalmente seductora del otro lado.

Lucy mordió su labio inferior sintiendo algo cálido en su interior, era imposible no escuchar a ese hombre sin sentir algo así. Negó con su cabeza antes de abanicar un poco de aire y asegurarse que Wendy estaba entretenida viendo dibujos animados.

Al parecer a la niña le gustaba pokémon más de lo que pensó al inicio.

-Buenas, soy Lucy Heartfilia-hablo con una sonrisa al recordar lo poco que había usado su apellido esos días.

Escucho como una silla se movía al otro lado del teléfono.

-Me alegra escucharla pronto Lucy-san-se detuvo un momento a pensar en…dios que sexy-me gustaría verla lo más pronto posible, se acaba de presentar una situación inesperada con la pequeña Wendy-

Sus pasos se detuvieron y su corazón se oprimió al escuchar aquellas palabras. Trago nerviosa antes de despedirse del abogado con la promesa de verlo al día siguiente en el centro de la ciudad.

Totalmente desmotivada decidió que ir a Fairy tail ese día, no era tan mala idea…ocupaba reír. Inmediatamente Wendy pareció notar que algo le incomodaba, pero no hizo alguna pregunta y solo se abrazó más de ella. Lucy no sabía que sentir, no sabía cómo reaccionar, solo estaba segura de algo.

Tenía miedo.

De perder el calor que la pequeña desprendía y que todo se fuera al carajo.

Al llegar y abrir la puerta del gremio, había esperado de todo menos ver a Natsu discutiendo con Lisanna a gritos.

-Ya cierra la boca-dijo Natsu con un semblante serio.

Se preocupó al ver lágrimas en los ojos de Lisanna. No solo ella, todos los del gremio parecían ver confundidos la situación. Había escuchado días atrás sobre como todos alababan la maravillosa pareja que eran Natsu y Lisanna, sobre cómo era posible que terminaran celebrando una boda algún día y burlas sobre la pareja que eran de niños.

Miro de reojo a Wendy, ella parecía confundida.

-No, tu cierra tu maldita boca-le dijo Lisanna con enojo y entre lágrimas.

Natsu puso una mano en su rostro, totalmente fastidiado.

-Deja de hacer una escena por tus niñerías-

-Ahora yo soy la infantil, mira que hipócrita viniendo de tu parte-

-No me hables como si fueras una madre-

-Al menos uno de nosotros dos si es maduro-

-Cuidado te caes de un puto árbol por ser tan madura-

-IDIOTA-

La cachetada de parte de Lisanna en la mejilla de Natsu fue el fin de la discusión. La peli blanca paso a su lado corriendo con lágrimas, mientras que Natsu se fue a sentar en la parte del gremio más alejada y con un mal humor.

Todo quedo en silencio y la mayoría se veía sin saber cómo reaccionar.

Ya que ella no quería quedarse todo el rato parada como idiota, camino lentamente hasta llegar donde estaban Erza y Cana (la administradora de un bar de la ciudad y quien atendía los licores en Fairy tail) comentando sobre lo ocurrido. Tomo asiento a su lado con Wendy en sus piernas, claramente leyendo el mal ambiente del lugar.

-Veo que todo está como siempre-dijo con un poco de sarcasmo.

Erza suspiro y Cana solo tomo un poco de licor.

-Ponte en la fila niña, todos estamos igual de sorprendidos que tu…en cierto grado-comento la castaña de buen cuerpo.

Ella ladeo la cabeza.

-Ellos a veces pelean, pero generalmente Natsu la deja hacer su parte y él prefiere irse a otro lado ignorándola hasta que se calme (comparte genes con Mira aunque no lo creas, es peligroso) esta es la primera vez que veo que discuten los dos-indico Cana pensativa.

Observo de reojo como Natsu parecía gruñir en su asiento sobre cosas, nadie parecía acercarse.

Erza en cambio miraba preocupada la situación, intercambio una mirada con Gray y este solo se encogió de hombros.

…

Al final tuvo que contenerse de hablar con alguien sobre lo que dijo Jerall, prefirió volver temprano a su casa y jugar con Wendy simulando normalidad. Aunque su interior parecía ser una bomba de tiempo a punto de explotar. Se sintió culpable al ver a la niña dormida entre las sabanas con Charle. Miro la ventana confundida sin saber si lo que estaba pasando era correcto.

Negó con la cabeza, extrañada de esta actitud que desconfiaba de todas sus acciones.

Bajo al primer piso y abrió la nevera, gruño interiormente al notar que nuevamente había olvidado comprar algo de licor. Saco con más fuerza de la necesaria un refresco de soda que tenía en lata, con sabor a cereza. Salió al porche de su casa donde se sentó en las escaleras, miro algo fascinada la neblina que se estaba formando alrededor y las nubes que aseguraban una nevada en la noche.

Tomo un sorbo de su bebida.

Tenía que hablar pronto con Jerall sobre Wendy, luego debía ir donde Brandish.

-Veo que no soy el único con mal día-dijo una voz a su lado.

De reojo vio la mirada pensativa de Natsu, con un rostro lleno de algunas heridas al igual que el resto de su ropa. El chico pareció notar la dirección de sus pensamientos ya que soltó una carcajada seca y sin humor.

-Ser el novio de la hermana menor de Mirajane no es algo fácil-indico con simpleza.

También había escuchado que la dulce y amable Mirajane, ocultaba un horrible demonio si te comportabas de una forma que a ella no le gustaba.

Rio nerviosa al pensar en una imagen chibi de un demonio con forma de Mira.

-Deberías disculparte con Lisanna-dijo en tono de reproche.

Lo escucho chasquear la lengua y ver a otro lado molesto.

-No es mi culpa, ella es la que actúa como si fuera mi madre-

-Lisanna es una gran chica-

-Por favor no tú también, estoy harto de escuchar de todo el mundo sobre la "maravillosa pareja que somos", solo por el hecho de haber sido amigos de niños-

-…-

-Todos piensan que estamos bien, lo que no saben es que apenas si hablamos y casi siempre pasamos peleando por la misma mierda, ya sabía yo que no debía haber aceptado la idea de ser novios…pero el sexo con ella era bueno y me parecía buena chica. Mira en que puto problema me metió-

Lucy miro al suelo pensativa, en realidad ella había pasado por algo similar.

-Hace algún tiempo también salí con un chico, era un gran amigo…pero no lo quería, aun así verlo tan feliz a mi lado me hizo intentarlo…no funcionó muy bien, pero la suerte es que ahora Loki tiene una buena esposa-dijo recordando felizmente la boda de su amigo.

Noto la mirada intensa de Natsu sobre ella y se sonrojo involuntariamente.

-¿Dices que termine con ella?-pregunto con una sonrisa divertida.

El sonrojo desapareció y se puso pálida. Comenzó a negar con la mano y el rostro al mismo tiempo.

-Por kami, no claro que no…solo digo que me paso algo similar, pero Loki era un mujeriego al salir conmigo, ahora cambio por Aries…Opino que si Lisanna y tú solucionaran las cosas, serian una buena pareja-le aclaro con una sonrisa.

Dejo de hablar al notar la mirada seria del chico, también cuando descubrió que la distancia que habían tenido en un inicio, había desaparecido por arte de magia. Sonrió algo incomoda al notar como el chico no parecía tener el concepto claro sobre "espacio personal" lo cual estaba empezando a ponerla algo incomoda.

¿Incomoda?

¿Ella?

La chica que se había acostado con chicos demasiado calientes, había tenido varias citas, a quien siempre la estaban persiguiendo los hombres. Estaba sintiéndose nerviosa por un niño menor que ella, no solo un niño, su estúpido vecino que tenía novia.

Joder.

Aparte el rostro estúpida. Ohhh mierda se está acercando.

Lucy trago pesado al sentir su corazón latir rápido e instintivamente cerro los ojos. Espero que el chico se alejara y se burlara porque pensó que la iba a besar, eso sería solo una situación bochornosa y podría pegarle por idiota.

Pero con la suerte de una mierda de perro embarrada en tu zapato, los labios del chico si llegaron a posarse sobre los de ella. Un cálido y muy sencillo beso, pero aun así podía sentir el cuerpo del chico demasiado cerca y su usual calor la estaba inundando.

Demasiado calor + Mucho tiempo sin besar a un chico + Nervios en su interior = ni siquiera quería saber la respuesta.

Era curioso, aun recordaba su primer beso con un viejo amigo de la infancia. Había sido una niña de doce años que había dado un torpe primer beso, aun pensando que los niños apestaban y cuya experiencia no se repitió hasta tener 17 años. Pero ese primer beso había sido algo torpe y para que decirlo, un poco asqueroso.

Nada comparado con este tierno roce de labios que jamás espero Natsu pudiera dar. Sentía sus labios palpitar sobre los suyos y las manos del chico a los lados de su cabeza, estaban acomodadas en el pilar donde ella se había acercado sin darse cuenta.

Puede que fuera la costumbre o los múltiples besos que había dado, pero sus labios comenzaron a moverse sin querer y Natsu pronto la imito. El calor estaba comenzando a crecer cuando sintió la mano del chico en su mejilla, esta se estiro como una caricia hasta la parte posterior de la nuca y la atrajo aún más a él.

Todo era calor y se estaba volviendo difícil pensar, si es que podía pensar. La lengua del chico delineando sus labios fue suficiente para hacer reaccionar a la única puta neurona que parecía haber sobrevivido al terremoto que era Natsu Dragneel.

Con una fuerza que no sabía que mantenía y al último gramo de voluntad propia, aparto al chico empujándolo con todas sus fuerzas. Sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos y la miraba algo pálido, ella respiraba algo agitada ante el beso, este parecía haberle robado el aire y estaba confundida.

Muy pero muy confundida.

Se puso de pie rápidamente ante la mirada algo temerosa de Natsu, tomo aire y miro a otro lado.

-Esto no paso…estabas confundido…aquí no pasó nada-dijo antes de dar media vuelta hasta llegar a la puerta de la casa y cerrar de golpe.

Llego al cuarto donde dormía, se tiro sobre la cama y supo que esa noche no dormiría.

Bien ahora hasta las pocas horas de sueño que tenía con Wendy las estaba perdiendo.

Joder la puta suerte que se tenía.

 **Continuara…**

 _Gracias Graciela si lees esto ya sabes que me ayudaste con una parte ;) Bueno se que estoy publicando varios dias seguidos...pidanle a kami que la inspiración no se vaya.  
_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc. por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	9. Capitulo ocho

_Si piensan que no debería comenzar otra historia sin terminar las que tengo, felicidades, piensan igual que yo. Lamentablemente mi cerebro no es lo mismo y me jode la existencia con nuevas ideas antes de terminar mis viejas historias._

 _En fin._

 _Fairy tail no me pertenece, incluso la idea es basada en una vieja película con este mismo nombre, pero dado que no me acuerdo bien y me gusta la originalidad, verán que no es totalmente lo mismo._

 **¿Quién llamo a la cigüeña?**

 **Capitulo ocho**

Vamos Lucy acaso eres una gran estúpida, aunque según Brandish eso tenía diferentes puntos de vista. Pero no importaba lo que su mejor amiga dijera, ahora lo que no soportaba era la sensación de culpa que estaba creciendo en su interior. Para su mala suerte el calor y la emoción eran más grandes, tanto que no podía separar los labios del chico como la vez anterior.

Tampoco era tan fuerte.

Incluyendo que el sabor a lo prohibido, era algo de lo cual no parecía disgustarse…pero eso estaba mal.

Con fuerza se apartó nuevamente de Natsu, pero este rápidamente dejo de besarla en la boca y comenzó a oler su cuello. Apretó los dientes lanzando una maldición mental al chico, se lo estaba poniendo muy difícil de su parte.

La lengua algo rasposa del chico la hizo gemir levemente.

Ella no había correspondido el beso, pero tampoco lo había apartado.

Solo habían pasado dos semanas desde el primer beso que tuvo con Natsu, aquel beso que pensó había sido un pequeño error que jamás se repetiría y solo sería una bochornosa situación. Ahora estaba creciendo a una velocidad alarmante.

-Detente Natsu-suplico intentando obedecer su lado racional.

Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía.

Pero las manos del chico en su cintura atrayéndolo a él, en medio de su cocina mientras Wendy dormía pacíficamente en la sala con Romeo. Noto de reojo los ojos oscuros del chico, evidentemente ya sin la culpa de la primera vez, incluso parecía que solo su instinto pensaba.

Los dedos en su cadera se movieron peligrosamente lentos para su retaguardia y tuvo que poner una mano en su boca para evitar soltar un pequeño grito.

Holly shit.

Estaba jodida.

¿Dos putas semanas podían hacer tanta diferencia en el comportamiento del chico?

Pues algo así había pasado…

…

..

.

Que un día después de haberse besado accidentalmente con Natsu, de lo cual no tenía mucho de accidente sino más bien de un puto error, estaba sentada en una de las mesas de una cafetería de Magnolia. Esperaba atentamente al abogado que traía noticias de Wendy, la niña estaba jugando a su lado con un peluche de conejo, no parecía intentar llamar su atención o que jugara con ella…la niña también sentía que algo había pasado.

Paso una mano por su cuello algo nerviosa, no quería admitir en voz alta que no dejaba de pensar en los labios de su vecino sobre su boca. Tampoco el cosquilleo que sentía al recordarlo y la necesidad de haber continuado.

Golpeo su cabeza contra la mesa en señal de impotencia, la niña ladeo la cabeza.

-¿Lucy Heartfilia?-dijo una voz ronca a su lado.

Alzo el rostro con una pequeña marca roja en su frente.

El abogado estaba igual de como recordaba, ropa de vestir, buen cuerpo, un sexy tatuaje en su rostro y toda la apariencia de un hombre que sabe cómo pasar una noche de pasión con una mujer. Alguien con experiencia y que podría hacerte llegar a un orgasmo.

¿Entonces?

¿Por qué no le provocaba nada como el beso por error que tuvo con Natsu?

Suspiro antes de asentir, seguro que de no haberse besado anteriormente con el chico, ahora estaría en modo seductora e intentaría tener un buen rato con ese hombre en algún momento…no podía ser ahora con Wendy a su lado.

-Hola señor Fernández-

-Tranquila no necesito formalidades, solo Jerall-

-Entonces conmigo solo Lucy-

Ambos se sonrieron levemente, pero la chica no sintió que estuvieran coqueteando o algo por el estilo. Jerall solo estaba siendo amable y ella intentaba aparentar la tranquilidad que no poseía, la sensación que Natsu le dejo la estaba dejando confundida y a un paso de volverse loca.

Se acomodó en la silla y le indico a Wendy que fuera a jugar a la zona infantil (ya no se reunía en ningún lugar que no tuviera eso), noto como la niña miraba de reojo a Jerall algo sonrojada antes de sonreír levemente y luego salir corriendo.

-Estuvo conmigo cuando sus padres murieron y posteriormente dos días hasta que pude localizarla-respondió Jerall con tranquilidad.

Asintió comprendiendo.

Luego de que una mesera llegara y sonriera coqueta a Jerall, no la culpaba pues ella hizo lo mismo el primer día, ordenaron algo de tomar. Luego el asunto pareció que era serio, la atmosfera había cambiado y se sentía algo incomoda.

-Iré al grano-dijo Jerall cruzando sus manos sobre la mesa.

Ella se alejó algo involuntariamente.

-Una persona llego para solicitar la custodia de Wendy-explico seriamente.

Un balde de agua fría con hielo y piedras, cayó sobre la chica. Sus hombros bajaron lentamente y sus ojos parecieron mostrar confusión. Todo lo que había pasado con Natsu lo lanzo al basurero y sus temores de que la niña se fuera ocuparon toda su mente.

Pasó una mano por su cabello y apretó con fuerza su cabeza. Debía concentrarse y pensar claramente. Ella era una gran administradora y había hecho crecer el negocio de su padre, tenía que recordar como tener la cabeza fría.

-¿Quién?-pregunto con fingida calma.

Jerall suspiro antes de sacar una carpeta que ella tomo rápidamente.

Entre las hojas pudo ver una fotografía de una hermosa mujer de cabello verde y ojos encantadores. No ocupaba verla dos veces para reconocerla como Hisui. Ella era una hermosa mujer que sería la próxima alcalde de la capital y muy influyente en el resto del continente.

Leyó las hojas por encima y descubrió que el nombre del padre de Wendy (detalle que no había recordado) era Zirconis. Un empresario famoso con el que su padre había hecho varios negocios. Su frente se frunció sin recordar algún momento cercano en que hubiera compartido con él, si el hombre la conocía debía ser cuando hizo negocios con su padre…pero ella había sido muy niña.

¿Por qué la había elegido a ella?

Levanto la vista para ver confundida a Jerall.

-Al parecer ella era como una hija para Zirconis…también menciono que ella tenía otro testamento-comento pensativo.

Eso la alerto.

-¿Eso es posible?-

-Solo uno debe ser válido, me reuniré con ella la próxima semana para ver el documento e inmediatamente te comunicare lo que pase-

Se acomodó nuevamente en la silla con enojo, definitivamente todo se estaba saliendo de control.

-¿Ella puede llevarse a Wendy?-le pregunto viéndolo a los ojos.

Sus ojos eran cafés, eran bastante bonitos…pero cuando estos ojos voltearon la mirada al suelo, le pareció un dolor en el culo.

Apretó con fuerza la mano.

Ese puto día no podía ser peor.

-¿Lucy?-dijo una voz que conocía bastante bien.

Corrección, ahora si no podía ser peor.

Lo primero que vio fue los ojos verdes de Natsu que miraban de forma desconfiada a Jerall, parecía querer darle un puñetazo y mandarlo a volar lejos. Lamentablemente para su vecino ahora tenía un problema mucho más grave que preocuparse por si tenía celos de ella…algo que no quería ni pensar.

Noto que al lado de Natsu estaba Erza y Gray viéndolo confundido, pero de pronto Erza volteo a ver al abogado y su rostro se volvió levemente rojo.

Perfecto…ahora incluso había perdido a su posibilidad de tener sexo con el abogado.

Tampoco era una suicida para ver algo que Erza eligiera.

Su jodida suerte.

Al final los chicos se quedaron con ella, Gray había comentado sutilmente no querer interrumpir el momento, pero Erza en estado idiotizado por el abogado y un enojado Natsu, lo obligaron. Ella los presento debidamente y Jerall sonrió levemente, curiosamente no parecía importarle las actitudes de su amigo y tuvo la amabilidad de iniciar una charla amena.

Ella se distrajo viendo de reojo como Wendy llegaba corriendo y se subía a sus trago las lágrimas que quería soltar, en cambio la envolvió en un dulce abrazo. Noto la mirada de disculpas de Jerall y ella solo negó pensativa.

Su problema fue encariñarse demasiado, después de todo, contra Hisui una gran influencia en la capital…estaba jodida.

Todos salieron del café, pero al final Jerall se detuvo.

-Espero no les moleste que hable un momento a solas con Lucy-dijo con tal amabilidad, que los otros no pudieron negar y se adelantaron.

De reojo noto como Gray tenía que arrastras a los dos chicos.

Le debía una grande.

-Intentare hacer todo lo posible para solucionar esto, el señor Zirconis fue muy claro en especificarme en persona que deseaba que tu cuidaras de Wendy-hablo Jerall con una mirada decidida.

Sonrió algo contenta de tener ayuda.

-Se lo agradezco mucho-dijo con una pequeña reverencia.

A lo lejos escuchaba las palabras de enojo de Natsu y las avergonzadas de Erza, al parecer el tiempo que Gray le estaba concediendo se estaba acabando.

Noto un leve sonrojo en el rostro de Jerall, alzo una ceja curiosa cuando vio mirar en dirección de Erza…eso o estaba viendo a Natsu o Gray, lo cual sería algo bastante interesante de pensar.

-Por favor dime que estás viendo a Erza y no a los chicos-dijo Lucy divertida cuando el hombre se sonrojo más-no tengo nada en contra de los homosexuales, pero Natsu tiene novia y Gray tiene serios problemas mentales-añadió con una sonrisa.

Vio como el hombre se tocaba el cabello nervioso.

-Es una mujer hermosa-dijo con fuerza de voluntad.

Hasta ahí se iba cualquier oportunidad que tuviera con él, bueno, al menos sabía que Erza era una gran chica bajo toda esa fachada de violencia.

-Entonces supongo que puedes venir por aquí, ya sabes…los abogados ocupan hablar mucho con sus clientes y yo suelo pasar mucho tiempo en Fairy tail con Erza-dijo de manera divertida.

El hombre solo sonrió antes de agradecerle en voz baja. Luego de usar su mano para despedirse de los chicos, le dijo que volvería pronto para el otro tema, probablemente también para ver a Erza. Rápidamente se fue en dirección contraria donde había dejado su automóvil. Ella en cambio volvió donde estaban sus amigos con Wendy en brazos de Gray.

Todos la vieron de maneras diferentes.

-Lo siento Lucy, intente explicarles que podrías estar "ocupada" pero me ignoraron-dijo Gray colocando a la niña en sus brazos.

Soltó un suspiro.

-¿Es tu novio?-escupió Natsu la palabra con evidente enojo, tanto que Gray y Erza (quien había vuelto un momento a la normalidad) se vieran preocupados.

Natsu era la persona menos celosa del mundo, jamás le había importado que Lisanna hablara con otros chicos y mucho menos importado que alguna amiga tuviera un novio. Al verlo ese día en el gremio algo deprimido y pensativo, habían decidido a sacarlo, ignorando apropósito que cada vez que mencionaban a Lucy el chico lucia evidentemente incómodo y algo sonrojado.

Algo había pasado.

Lucy lo vio mal y con ganas de preguntarle un "¿Que te importa?", pero Erza estaba a su lado. Suspiro pensando que Jerall le debía una grande.

-Es el abogado que me entrego la custodia de Wendy-explico con furia.

Noto como el rostro del chico cambio de uno de enojo a uno avergonzado, pero ella estaba enojada y era una Heartfilia. Mala combinación. No podía permitir que un hombre con el cual no era nada (Y aunque lo fuera) tomara el descaro de preguntarle aquello, ella no le debía una explicación a nadie.

Tomo a la niña y le tapo los oídos.

-Pero también era un hombre con el cual me hubiera interesado tener algo, bueno hasta que note que Erza lo miraba como idiota-añadió enojada.

Erza se sonrojo como un tomate, parecía que no había notado que fue muy evidente. Gray se atraganto al ver a alguien hablar así de la temible Titania. En cambio Natsu volvió a poner expresión seria.

-Si tengo algo con alguien no es tu problema-gruño soltando los oídos de una confundida niña.

La puso en sus brazos, le dio las gracias a Gray con una leve sonrisa y luego se marchó.

…

No espero llegar a su casa para tomar el teléfono y marcar en número de Brandish, su asistente no había querido pasarla con ella, pero al final no tuvo otra opción que aceptar cuando ella comenzó amenazarla con voz de ultratumba. Brandish había estado algo ocupada y contesto de mal humor, pero para ella era un problema, pues su humor era peor. Las dos gritaron como niñas que pelean por un peluche, al final quedaron en verse al día siguiente en una ciudad que quedara entre sus hogares, para ser igualitarios.

Por eso a primera hora se alisto al mismo tiempo que una adormilada Wendy, Brandish fue clara en decir que no tenía tiempo y aunque fuera ella no la esperaría por mucho tiempo.

Al estar en el carro y arrancar, noto como Natsu salía de su propio hogar viendo en su dirección confundido. Frunció el ceño aun molesta con él y su estúpido torso al descubierto. Volteo el rostro ignorándolo y acelero apenas tuvo la oportunidad.

El viaje duro más de una hora y Wendy termino dormida en el asiento trasero. Incluso cuando la saco tuvo que ser alzada pues no parecía querer despertar. Camino en dirección del parque que propuso Brandish al conocer la existencia de la niña.

Como era de esperarse su amiga llego primero, con ropas de ejecutiva y un aura de mal humor. Ella si bien traía un pantalón de mezclilla oscuro pegado al cuerpo, una blusa de diseñador color blanca y zapatos bajos de vestir. Cualquiera diría que se veía elegante, pero para ella quien siempre amo las faldas y zapatos de tacón, ser tutora le había puesto restricciones a la hora de vestir.

Brandish por supuesto lo había notado.

-¿Pantalón?-dijo divertida sin recordar la última vez que la había visto así.

-Cierra la boca-gruño sentándose junto con una dormida Wendy en su regazo.

Noto la mirada curiosa de Brandish sobre la niña unos minutos, también sobre su enorme bolso que debía cargar para todo lo que ocupara la niña (incluso otra ropa como vio en internet) y casi nada de ella misma. Su mirada fue suficiente para hacerla guardar silencio.

-Después de cuatro meses sin verme me recibes de esta forma-

-No estoy para sentimentalismos-

-Te recuerdo quien está cuidando tus acciones y movimientos en la bolsa para que no quedes pobre-

-Sí, si eres genial y yo no, ocupo hablar de algo serio-

La mujer silbo impresionada y se acomodó en la silla del parque viéndola fijamente.

Lucy en cambio se mordió un labio indecisa de decirle aquello, pero era la única persona con la que podía contar en se momento. Esa perra frente a ella era su mejor amiga, estaba segura que le diría la verdad de forma dura y le haría entrar en razón…ocupaba mucho hablar con ella. Recordó vagamente las veces en que ella había ayudado a Brandish con sus problemas, esta solía decirle en broma sobre que ella era su conciencia y burlarse de que fuera tan lógica.

Ahora ella la necesitaba.

-Conocí un chico-soltó el problema más fácil.

La ceja de su amiga se levantó incrédula.

-Te pateo tu redondo trasero de vaca si me llamaste solo por esto-gruño con aura aterradora.

Negó con la cabeza.

En ese momento Wendy despertó y vio en todos lados confundida, ella la reconforto diciéndole que Brandish era una amiga muy querida…al final de una presentación algo sosa por parte de las dos (ninguna parecía tener un gran interés en la otra), le dio los juguetes a la niña y esta salió corriendo al parque infantil cercano. Tenía una caja de arena y gracias a eso tendría que bañar a la niña más tarde.

-Brandish recuerdas bien cuando yo era joven y te decía como me gustan los chicos-dijo desesperada.

-Mayores, con buen trabajo, un aura sexy…ya sabes alguien maduro a tu lado y con gustos similares-dijo aburrida recordando a su joven amiga.

La cara de Lucy se hizo una mueca.

-Supongo que este chico no es así-

-Brandish es un puto crio tres años menor, con una actitud de carajo y que me hace querer darle una patada en las pelotas-

-¿Entonces…?-

-Tiene novia-

-Eres una zorra-

-Mira quien habla, y no…no quiero nada con él…pero no dejo de pensar en él-

Brandish puso una mano en su mentón observando pensativa el cielo, de reojo noto la mirada desesperada de su amiga. Era curioso que su amiga quien siempre declaraba sobre el poder de las emociones sobre los humanos eran sobrevaloradas, estuviera en esa situación. La respuesta era simple, largarse de ese lugar e irse a otro…estaba segura que una mente como la de Lucy ya había tomado esa idea, pero si aún no la tomaba, tal vez inconscientemente si quería estar cerca del chico.

La miro coqueta.

-No creo que sea tan difícil bajárselo a su novia-expreso con diversión.

Lucy la vio más desesperada.

-No pienso hacer eso-

-¿Ya lo besaste?-

-…-

-Lo hiciste, vaya zorra…estoy orgullosa de ti-

-Sabes mejor cambiemos de tema-

La cara de Brandish se puso confundida al ver la seriedad en la de su amiga, definitivamente el tema del chico era algo que ella quería contarle para desahogarse no para una solución. Será lo que fuera, este era el tema por el cual la estaba buscando.

-Hay algo que ocupo decirte sobre Wendy…algo que había decidido antes de venir a Magnolia-expreso la chica seria.

Brandish abrió los ojos impresionada ante lo que escucho.

…

Si bien intento claramente evitar a Natsu los días siguientes, Brandish había sido clara en eso:

 _"-Si no te lo follas lo mejor es ignorarlo-"_

Pero evidentemente el chico no pensaba lo mismo, había expresado que deseaba hablar con ella. Había sido ilusa al pensar que desistiría pronto, pues dos semanas después de aquel beso, frente a su puerta y con Romeo, el chico sonreía victorioso. Los dejo entrar no sin darle una mirada de odio profundo al chico. Lo había tenido lejos y se excusaba jugando al lado de los niños, pero a pesar de que esos dos eran dinamita pura, pronto la batería de ambos termino en un sueño profundo en la sala.

Natsu no dijo nada y ella camino a la cocina en busca de agua.

-Tenemos que hablar-dijo Natsu siguiéndola.

Le saco el dedo del centro con furia.

El chico la detuvo de la mano y esta movió el rostro furiosa.

-¿Que tan difícil es volver a ser amigos?-le cuestiono ella.

Lo mejor era olvidar todo y volver a como era antes. Pero noto la mirada enojada del chico frente a ella, aunque aun así no espero que los labios del chico invadieran su boca de manera violenta. Ya no era lento y sorprendidos como la primera vez.

Esto no era un error.

Estaba totalmente consiente y sus ojos mostraban determinación.

.

..

…

Lucy se sintió avergonzada cuando el chico la beso apasionadamente aprisionándola en su nevera. Noto cuando este se separó habiéndole dejado una marca en su cuello que sería difícil de explicar. Cerro los ojos sintiendo una emoción cálida en su interior, esas que te llenan de putas mariposas el vientre y te hacen querer sonreír. Algo que ella no debería estar sintiendo con un chico con novia.

Se separó de él y camino en dirección a la sala.

Pero este fue más rápido deteniéndola y besándola nuevamente en el marco de la puerta. Lucy gimió de frustración, ella no quería esto y al mismo tiempo lo quería.

Joder.

 **Continuara…**

 _Todo se complica más y más, pero bueno...en el proximo capitulo tenemos un personaje que solo complica las cosas aun más...de ser posible XD  
_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc. por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	10. Capitulo nueve

_Si piensan que no debería comenzar otra historia sin terminar las que tengo, felicidades, piensan igual que yo. Lamentablemente mi cerebro no es lo mismo y me jode la existencia con nuevas ideas antes de terminar mis viejas historias._

 _En fin._

 _Fairy tail no me pertenece, incluso la idea es basada en una vieja película con este mismo nombre, pero dado que no me acuerdo bien y me gusta la originalidad, verán que no es totalmente lo mismo._

 **¿Quién llamo a la cigüeña?**

 **Capitulo nueve**

Desde que había estado en Magnolia, había vivido muchas situaciones que jamás espero. Tener la custodia de una niña, besar a su vecino con novia, entrar a un lugar lleno de gente locos, dejar de tomar licor seguido. Podría ponerlas en orden sobre cuales eran peores y nunca debió hacer. Una de ellas era haber aceptado el recado de Mirajane e ir a dejarle a Natsu una camisa que Lisanna ya no quería tener de él. Las peleas en esos cuatro meses y medio desde que ella llego…estaban empeorando.

Lo peor es que en cada pelea que tenían, por alguna razón terminaban con Natsu robándole besos nada inocentes. Lo evitaba todo lo posible, pero de alguna u otra forma el chico lograba arrinconarla en alguna parte. Incluso aun peor, el chico había vuelto a tratarla como una buena amiga frente a todos…nadie sospecharía que en los momentos menos inesperados, la estaba besando con pasión.

Y ella de idiota aun no lo detenía.

Estaba jodida.

Pero no tanto como cuando entro en la casa del chico porque este no escuchaba, subía hasta el segundo piso y entraba a una habitación. La habitación donde el chico estaba como dios lo trajo al mundo con gotas de agua en su cuerpo y una toalla congelada en su otra mano al verla.

Su boca se abrió incrédula.

Recordaba haber leído varias historias donde un chico encontraba a una mujer desnuda en situaciones comprometedoras, pero jamás una donde la chica lo encontrara en esa forma.

¿Qué debía hacer?

Sus ojos se desviaron involuntariamente al querido amigo del chico, su boca se secó al verlo tan grande a pesar que no estaba despierto. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron ante la idea de él y ella en una situación que podía incluir la cama tras de él. Además de descubrir que el color rosado en su cabello era algo completamente natural…en todo su cuerpo.

Soltó la camisa y dio la vuelta dispuesta a correr.

-Espera Luce ocupo hablar contigo-dijo el chico deteniéndola del brazo.

¿Luce?

Porque tenía que llamarla nuevamente de esa forma, eso la ponía nerviosa y algo cálido seguía creciendo en su interior. Forcejeo por irse, pero este la tenía sujeta con fuerza.

-PONTE ROPA-le grito desviando la mirada con un sonrojo en su rostro.

Al parecer el chico no conocía la palabra pudor.

Este soltó un bufido.

Los últimos días con él…no habían sido fáciles y estaban algo tensos desde la visita de alguien especial hace poco.

…

..

.

Ese día cuando se despertó, no pudo imaginar realmente el giro que tendría su vida en ese momento. Tal vez se debía a los cuatro meses de vivir a Magnolia, estar rodeada de la gente loca de Fairy tail y ser una tutora novata que intentaba mantener con vida a Wendy y a Charle. Había vivido tantas cosas en tampoco tiempo que creyó verse preparada para cualquier cosa. Además los acercamientos nada sanos que habían vivido con Natsu, le estaban haciendo que se volviera una especie de persona…diferente.

Claro que no se alegraba de que Natsu y Lisanna estuvieran en una pelea continua, mucho menos que el chico la viera a ella en una forma de "amiga que puede hacerlo todo". Sabía que acercarse tanto aquella noche para consolarlo en su porche podía terminar mal. Si bien ese beso solo había sido un pequeño roce a lo que pudo ser si no se detenían, se sentía como una zorra.

Él tenía novia.

Debía repetírselo cien veces al día para no cometer una verdadera locura.

Sabía que Gray le había dicho sobre como Lisanna y Natsu estaban juntos más que todo por la amistad de niños, como todos habían esperado que fueran pareja y al final entre la presión de todos, habían terminado en aquella relación de amigos con roces nada sanos, pero más que todo amigos. Incluso Cana le había dicho que Natsu la veía de forma diferente a cualquier otra chica. Erza se había quedado seria cuando dijo que Natsu parecía tener un brillo a su lado.

Todos en Fairy tail estaban confundidos de saber que Natsu era novio de Lisanna, pero que era obvio que sentía algo por ella…ya todo era demasiado obvio.

Ya estaba todo verdaderamente complicado, como para agregarlo a él en este asunto.

Por eso cuando la puerta del gremio se abrió y ese chico paso por ella, casi se desmayó de la impresión. Su vida estaba suficientemente jodida ya como para traer a alguien de su antigua vida a esta.

-Sting-susurro pálida.

Todos se habían quedado en silencio como pocas veces sucedía.

¿Cómo el chico la había encontrado?

Recordó vagamente el nombre del chico cuando había visto a Brandish la última vez, ella había sonreído picara comentando que él la había buscado…esa perra ahora era una sapa de mierda.

En cambio el rubio solo camino tranquilamente sin percatarse del ambiente que se formaba a su alrededor, la abrazo con calidez mientras dejaba un dulce beso en su cabeza, muy similar a cuando eran novios. Se sintió desfallecer al estar nuevamente entre los brazos de la, probablemente, mejor de sus parejas en su vida. Aun sentía la calidez del hombre que fue su amante muchas noches y que siempre sabía cómo alegrarle el día.

-Hola preciosa-dijo como si fuera un ronroneo.

Su cuerpo sintió un pequeño escalofrió, se reprimió al comparar ese escalofrió como una pequeña brisa comparada a la tormenta de emociones que tenía cuando Natsu solo le sonreía a ella.

Bien ahora estaba legalmente con un puto problema.

Si Sting, quien fue el hombre que pudo provocarle más emociones que otro, no le provocaba nada comparado a Natsu ahora…no quería ver como terminaba el resultado de esa ecuación.

De pronto Wendy quien había estado jugando con Romeo, salió corriendo dejando todo de lado y sujetado su mano a la tela del pantalón de Sting. Este giro a verla con una sonrisa encantadora y la menor hizo una leve, definitivamente recordándolo. El hombre se agacho para verla de cerca.

-Por supuesto no olvide a esta hermosura-dijo sacando un pequeño peluche de gatito.

Los ojos de Wendy sin duda brillaron de emoción. Lo acepto encantada e hizo algo poco común en ella, estiro sus manos para que la alzara. Sting sonrió antes de tenerla entre sus brazos en el aire.

-Siempre tienes un don con las mujeres-comento ella sin poder evitarlo.

Sting sonrió.

-Grandes o pequeñas, todas terminan rendidas ante mí-dijo el hombre con diversión.

Ella no era tonta, sentía la mirada como daga de Natsu en su persona, probablemente al igual que todos en busca de una respuesta. Pero estaba tan emocionada de volver a ver a Sting, pues si bien ya no eran pareja y no lo quería como antes, sin duda era un gran amigo.

Quería hablar un rato con él, ocupaba preguntarle muchas cosas.

-Vamos a un restaurante que conozco-dijo Lucy tomándolo de la mano y prácticamente arrastrándolo fuera del gremio.

Ocupaba evitar las preguntas por ahora.

Sting quien solo tenía una gota de sudor en la nuca, siempre sin soltar a Wendy, se sorprendió ante la mirada de uno de los chicos del lugar. Si bien ya sobresalía por su cabello color rosado, la mirada colérica que le mando le dejo la sangre fría.

…

Observo detenidamente como Lucy le sonreía, como Wendy lo trataba tan cálidamente, sin duda ambas lo conocían. Además la niña le tenía confianza para que dejara alzarla, a pesar que él era quien la había ayudado abrirse a otros junto con Lucy. Una sensación de enojo con Ira comenzó a formarse en su interior.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Erza a su lado.

A pesar de que se imaginaba la respuesta. Era fácil de adivinar al notar la forma en que su puño cerrado dejaba ver resaltadas las venas. Incluso sus ojos de color verde olivo parecían brilla con ira.

-Perfecto-mascullo antes de ponerse de pie furioso.

La mujer de cabello rojo solo intercambio una mirada con Gray, este suspiro antes de negar con la cabeza. Al parecer la presencia de ese rubio era algo nuevo que nadie había esperado.

…

8 island.

Un buen restaurante donde Natsu ya no estaba de mesero y en el cual podrían charlar animadamente. Se sorprendió de gran manera cuando Sting dijo que pasarían por otras dos personas, mucho más cuando vio la cara tranquila de Rogue y la sonriente de Juvia, sus otros amigos con los cuales hace mucho no hablaba. Los dos parecían realmente sorprendidos de ver a Wendy, pero la menor rápidamente fue el centro de atención de ambos y estos la amaron casi al instante. Juvia siempre había tenido toque maternal y no había amigo que no considerara a Rogue como hermano mayor.

Los cinco estuvieron un buen rato hablando antes de decidir qué comer.

-En realidad tengo un buen amigo en Magnolia, Juvia decidió visitarlo un tiempo al igual que Lucy-dijo la mujer fanática del agua.

¿Un amigo?

Se preguntó quién podría ser.

-Sting estaba preocupado por ti, se tomó unas vacaciones para venir y asegurarse que todo estaba bien…Brandish comento que tenías algunos problemas-comento Rogue con una taza de café.

Una gota de sudor corrió por su nuca.

El problema era un chico, algo de lo cual no pensaba hablar con su ex en la mesa, una maniática al compromiso y su amigo…bueno Rogue habría sido una buena elección de charla.

Brandish chismosa.

-Cierra la boca Rogue-gruño ignorando que ahora poseía una corona infantil que le habían dado los de la tienda, Wendy portaba una similar y reía con su peluche nuevo.

Sonrió divertida.

-¿Tienen un lugar donde quedarse?-pregunto con intriga.

Los tres se vieron de reojo. Tuvo un mal presentimiento ante eso.

Había conocido a Sting hace algunos años cuando eran más jóvenes, claro que en el paquete de conocer a Sting también venia Rogue su mejor amigo del alma. Entre los tres habían terminado conociendo a Juvia un día en un bar cuando la joven terminaba una ruptura amorosa, ninguno de los tres eran una especie de buena persona, pero las palabras que ese hombre le dijo a Juvia encendieron rápidamente la ira de Sting y Lucy. Así que al final terminaron siendo los cuatro como amigos.

Cuando ella comenzó a tener una relación con Sting, los dos habían pensado que entre Rogue y Juvia podría haber algo, pero aparte de una gran amistad, los dos seguían igual de solterones. Aunque según comentaba Sting, Rogue parecía haber tenido unas cuantas citas con Yukino su antigua asistente.

-En realidad tenemos las cosas en un hotel en otra ciudad, nos costó encontrar Magnolia-murmuro Sting algo apenado.

Lucy miro al cielo imaginando que Brandish no les había dejado la tarea fácil, con el simple hecho de querer joder la vida.

-Tengo dos habitaciones de invitados si quieren quedarse-ofreció con una sonrisa.

Al final admitieron que sonaba bien, quedarse gratis en un lugar y tener la comida de Lucy, aparte de jugar con Wendy. La tarde pronto cayó sobre ellos, decidieron que irían por sus pertenencias y que luego volverían a la dirección que Lucy les entrego. Sting dijo que primero la acompañaría a su casa, como todo un caballero.

Ella sonrió antes de despedir a Juvia y a Rogue (en el carro de este), se alegró de que no era un adiós, sino un hasta pronto cercano.

Miro el carro de Sting y como este le abría la puerta.

…

El auto se estaciono frente a su hogar, miro detenidamente el suelo del vehículo mientras de reojo notaba como Wendy había terminado dormida. Luego sus ojos se posaron en Sting quien le sonreía cálidamente, era tan fácil volver a verlo y regresar al pasado donde estaban juntos. Había imaginado tantas veces el tener que casarse con él y terminar formando una familia, que la imagen de ellas dos con él…era como una continuación de ese sueño.

Se preguntó qué pasaría si le dijera que volvieran y tuvieran una relación.

¿La aceptaría?

Bajo del carro con ese pensamiento y tomo a Wendy entre sus manos, el chico la siguió de cerca hasta llegar al umbral de su ahora casa. Se detuvieron un momento con los ojos del uno reflejado en el otro. Sintió una extraña melancolía cuando vio al chico acercar su rostro al suyo, deseo que el beso del chico llegara.

Pero justo antes que sus labios se unieran, aparto su rostro para abajo.

¿Are?

Su cuerpo de paralizo y actuó por instinto, la imagen de Natsu sonriente había sido demasiada clara como para ignorarlo.

Esa última oportunidad que le había brindado Sting para regresar a lo que alguna vez fue, la había apartado por un crio tres años menor que ella. Alzo el rostro para ver a Sting pálida, en cambio este solo soltó un suspiro resignado antes de tomar su mentón y darle un suave beso en su frente.

Un beso de despedida.

Las lágrimas se amontonaron en sus ojos, se apretó con la mano libre (la otra tenía a Wendy dormida entre sus brazos) a la camisa del chico. En realidad si bien había tomado una decisión, no deseaba dejarlo ir, ese chico era una de las pocas amistades que había hecho en su anterior vida que deseaba conservar, lo quería a él en su vida.

-No te vayas-susurro ella entre lágrimas.

El joven solo sonrió.

-No voy a salir de tu vida solo porque me rechazaste preciosa-le contesto antes de verla con cariño.

En cambio Lucy solo dejo las lágrimas salir ante la cantidad de emociones que tenía dentro de ella.

-Recuerda que te dije que no te dejaría tranquila-

Sonrió.

Aunque claro que sus ojos se abrieron grandemente ante la acción del chico, la había tomado desprevenida por sus mejillas y la había atraído a un beso en los labios. Se sonrojo al sentir la lengua invadir su boca y como momentos después se separaba de ella con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Ese si es un buen beso de despedida Lucy-le dijo seductoramente a su oído, tan bajo y tan erótico que se sintió temblar.

El joven le guiño un ojo antes de caminar a su carro e irse por la negrura de la noche.

Al final todo había sido una jodida locura, apretó con fuerza el cuerpo de Wendy en sus manos sin poder evitar una sonrisa algo tonta. Sting siempre tendría ese poder para hacerla sentir como una chica coqueta y algo tonta, de esas que ríen por un beso y se sonrojan ante un cumplido.

Entro en su hogar sin ver como desde la casa vecina, cierto chico estaba dentro apretando los puños con fuerza tras la cortina. Natsu no admitiría que se había quedado despierto y preocupado de que al pasar de las horas Lucy y Wendy no llegaran, pero no pensó que al ver por fin las luz de un carro, se topara con semejante espectáculo. Ver el cuerpo de la chica llorando y hablando con el joven, para que posteriormente este le diera un beso en los labios.

La rabia inundo todo su ser.

Esto se estaba saliendo de control.

…

Al final los chicos llegaron unas horas después y se tiraron a dormir en sus camas. Debido a las pocas habitaciones de invitados, Sting y Rogue tuvieron que dormir juntos, lo cual produjo risas de parte de las chicas. A día siguiente dado que Wendy quería jugar con Romeo, los cinco se decidieron en ir a Fairy tail, lo cual fue bastante curioso. Al llegar todos parecían conocer a Juvia, esta dijo que el amigo del que hablaba era Gajeel, el mecánico que había arreglado su auto la primera vez en ese lugar. Según comento rápidamente era un gran amigo con quien había estudiado al ser niña y con el que aún mantenía contacto.

Por esa razón no dijeron nada cuando la chica fue a la barra para charlar con Gajeel animadamente. En cambio Lucy se quedó junto con Rogue y Sting en una mesa cercana, era el lugar perfecto para vigilar a Wendy jugar, esto se ganó varias burlas del rubio al comentar que ya era toda una mamá gallina.

-Me alegra verte nuevamente Juvia-dijo Mirajane llegando donde ella estaba con Gajeel.

Juvia se sintió feliz de volver a estar en ese lugar, mucho más al ver que cerca de ella estaba Gray-sama, su querido amor platónico. Erza al conocer su interés, llego junto con Natsu y Gray arrastrados dispuesta a un rato de charla, se extrañó al ver la seriedad de Natsu pues era conocido por ser alguien muy alegre.

-No sabía que eras amiga de Lucy-hablo Erza con una sonrisa.

Ella imito una menor.

-Lucy siempre ayuda a Juvia, es una gran amiga-aseguro la chica recordando muchos momentos juntas.

-Entonces Juvia podría decirnos cuál es la relación de Lucy con esos dos chicos guapos-dijo Mirajane con una sonrisa inocente.

Todos la vieron temerosos, sin lugar a dudas a la camarera siempre le gustaba conocer los chismes y más si se trataba de posibles parejas. Entre ellos Natsu volteo a ver a Juvia con genuino interés, esta ladeo la cabeza confundida sin terminar de entender por qué eso sería interesante.

-Sting y Rogue son buenos amigos de Lucy y Juvia-dijo con ojos brillantes, pues ellos fueron de las primeras amistades que formo.

Natsu frunció el ceño al recordar el beso que el rubio tuvo la noche anterior con Lucy.

-Además que Sting es el ex novio de Lucy-añadió aun sonriente.

Todos abrieron los ojos asombrados, de reojo voltearon a ver como Sting estaba abrazando a Lucy por la cintura y esta reír de algún chiste. Aunque de pronto Wendy llego a verlo enojada y este se alejó con las manos al aire, al parecer la pequeña no parecía interesada en tener a un padre por ahora. La niña salto sobre Lucy y la abrazo posesivamente causando risas en el rubio.

-¿Fue una relación seria?-consulto Natsu de manera inocente.

Gano la mirada incrédula de todos, pues este siempre se negaba a participar en chismes ya que no le interesaban. Incluso Mirajane lo vio con mirada analítica para conocer sus intenciones. Pero Juvia era alguien muy inocente y que le encantaba charlar con sus amigos, ella pensaba que nadie tenía una segunda intención dentro de ese lugar.

-Claro, todos pensábamos que terminarían cansándose por que llevaban mucho tiempo de novios. Juvia piensa que Lucy amo de verdad Sting…Juvia piensa que terminaron para que Lucy cuidara de Wendy-chan…aunque Juvia opina que podrían volver pronto-dijo animada al pensar en sus amigos de nuevo juntos.

El puño de Natsu se apretó con fuerza y una mueca de disgusto se formó en su rostro.

…

Miro nuevamente como Wendy corría jugando con Romeo, el menor la esperaba para luego volver a correr bajo las mesas. Soltó un suspiro al recordar lo que había pasado con Jerall y como este aun no daba noticas…algo que la preocupaba aún más. De reojo noto como Sting tenía un escalofrió y giraba a ver al gremio en todas direcciones. Vio a Rogue pero este estaba concentrado en su café negro. Volteo nuevamente a Sting.

-¿Desean algo más?-interrumpió la voz de Lisanna.

Todos giraron a ver a la chica. Esta lucía una sonrisa amable y traía una bandeja en sus manos, pues había estado sirviendo a otros en el gremio.

Rogue pidió un poco más de café, ella pidió un pastel de fresa y otro de chocolate para Wendy, por ultimo Sting miraba concentrado el menú….pero ella lo conocía demasiado bien. Su amigo rubio miraba de reojo las piernas de Lisanna que estaban al descubierto por traer un simple Short, alzo una ceja curiosa al notar que tenía su sonrisa coqueta y seductora que hacían caer a las mujeres.

Rodo los ojos al cielo.

Se estaba tomando muy enserio la despedida de la noche anterior, pero había tomado un blanco con novia. Bueno no podía juzgarlo y ser una hipócrita, ella estaba en problemas con el novio de la chica en cuestión.

-Puedes traerme algo de postre…no sé cuál sea el mejor, supongo que tú puedes recomendarme algo-comento intentando no ver de más su escote.

Noto como Lisanna alzaba una ceja notando sus segundas intenciones.

Lucy se acercó lentamente al oído de Sting.

-Tiene novio campeón-le susurro divertida.

Observo divertida como el rostro del chico se volvía algo pálido y ponía una mueca en su rostro. Dejo de tener la actitud coqueta y se cruzó de brazos, también se acomodó de forma menos formal en la silla como si fuera un niño pequeño regañado.

-Claro que tiene novio, toda chica atractiva tiene que tener novio-dijo en forma de berrinche.

Los tres observaron como Lisanna soltaba una pequeña risa antes de dar media vuelta e irse. Luego de eso Rogue soltó una risa discreta y Lucy se mordió el labio intentando no burlarse de su amigo.

-Tsk otra vez eres una rubia molesta-gruño el chico resentido.

Los dos rodaron los ojos divertidos.

…

Al final los chicos se quedaron toda la semana con ella, lo cual agradeció internamente pues de esa forma no tuvo ningún contacto cercano con Natsu Dragneel. Se extrañó cuando el día antes de irse Sting le pregunto sobre el nombre de su vecino, pues en ningún momento habían compartido una palabra, él solo menciono que le gustaría recordar el nombre de alguien que lo había querido matar. Al final Juvia termino deprimida cuando tuvo que irse por no poder estar más al lado de su Gray-sama, Rogue se despidió tiernamente de ella y Sting bromeo un poco con Lisanna. Si bien sabía que la albina tenía novio, no negaba que era una chica agradable.

Al día siguiente de su partida tanto Wendy como ella sintieron la casa algo más vacía. Pero no se podía hacer nada, al menos tenían la promesa de los chicos de irla a visitar más seguido.

Pero cuando llego al gremio se topó con que Lisanna y Natsu habían discutido…de nuevo. Fue cuando Mirajane le pidió que dejara aquella camisa donde su vecino e incluso le prometió cuidar de Wendy mientras tanto. Estaba insegura de dejar a Wendy sola, pero luego de comentar que se iría un rato, Romeo prometió cuidarla de cualquier cosa.

Se fue un poco más tranquila, tanto que había entrado en el cuarto del chico sin saber que no tenía nada puesto después de un baño.

.

..

Con piernas cruzadas observo como Natsu estaba frente a ella con mirada algo nerviosa, ella miraba de reojo la puerta abierta dispuesta a huir si el chico intentaba algo. Estaba comenzando a fastidiarse que el vecino la buscara cada que peleaba con Lisanna, odiaba ser un plato de segunda mesa, pero no decía nada…solo llevaba casi cinco meses en ese lugar. Ya pronto llegaba a los seis meses…lo mejor sería no decir nada hasta entonces. Tal vez incluso no fuera necesario que dijera algo.

Noto como el reloj se movía y el chico en cuestión no hablaba.

Estaba por levantarse e irse, pero Natsu por fin hablo.

-¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?-pregunto con nervios.

Alzo una ceja curiosa.

-Es en primavera-murmuro ella con curiosidad.

-¿No se tu color favorito?-

-Supongo que es el verde…pero no entien…-

-¿Te gusta la playa?-

-Bueno si…no conozco a alguien que no le guste la playa-

-A mí me gusta el calor que hace en la playa-

Lucy lo observo fijamente notando que el chico parecía algo nervioso y hacia preguntas en su parecer, estúpidas. Pero luego suspiro y se acomodó en el sofá pensando que tenía algo de tiempo…ese día al parecer Natsu solo quería charlar, así que mientras se mantuviera en su propio asiento no se saldría corriendo.

Al final ese día aprendió muchas cosas de Natsu.

Como la sonrisa tan linda que poseía cuando sonreía con alegría.

Estaba bien jodida.

 **Continuara…**

 _Saben ayer no subi capitulo por que tome todo el día para terminar esta historia, tenía ya una parte hecha del final...pero me faltaba poner muchas cosas. Ya tengo listo su Epilogo y un especial de Lucy con Zirconis...así que estare subiendo cada día un capitulo hasta terminar...aunque no faltan muchos XD  
_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc. por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	11. Capitulo diez

_Si piensan que no debería comenzar otra historia sin terminar las que tengo, felicidades, piensan igual que yo. Lamentablemente mi cerebro no es lo mismo y me jode la existencia con nuevas ideas antes de terminar mis viejas historias._

 _En fin._

 _Fairy tail no me pertenece, incluso la idea es basada en una vieja película con este mismo nombre, pero dado que no me acuerdo bien y me gusta la originalidad, verán que no es totalmente lo mismo._

 **¿Quién llamo a la cigüeña?**

 **Capitulo diez**

Sus ojos se abrieron incrédulos al sentir su rostro ladeado, pudo ver la ira asesina en los ojos de Natsu dispuesto a golpear a ese hombre en cualquier momento, pero no hacía nada más que verla confundido al mismo tiempo que se aseguraba de cuidar a Wendy como ella se lo había pedido. Eso le alegro, saber que Wendy estaba bien y ahora solo debía luchar para que sus lágrimas de frustración no salieran. Pudo ver el calendario y mentalmente hizo la cuenta.

Cinco meses…

Cinco meses en Magnolia.

Cinco meses de conocer a Natsu.

Cinco meses de no haber visto a ese hombre.

…

Su padre.

…

Toco un poco su mejilla sintiéndola arder por el golpe, de reojo miro al hombre que alguna vez considero como padre y que ahora lo hacía cada segundo menos.

-A mi también me da gusto verte de nuevo-susurro con sarcasmo.

Noto los ojos de su padre enojados y no tuvo mucho tiempo en suponer porque, el hombre le tiro un periódico que ella sujeto observando la portada. No se extrañó de ver su imagen en ella y en el otro lado a Brandish, la prensa sin tener toda la información ya había corrido un rumor sobre la discusión de ellas dos.

-Pensé que ya no era tu hija-comento viéndolo de reojo.

El hombre bufo enojado.

-Me importa una mierda verte muerta…pero tu imagen ahora daño a mi negocio-dijo el hombre con ira.

Una daga en su corazón hubiera dolido un poco menos que sus palabras.

-Oe viejo-gruño Natsu pero la mirada de ese hombre lo hizo callar.

-Tú cierra la boca insolente, ahora no tengo tiempo de hablar con el estúpido novio que tienes-

-…-

-Ojala hubierais guardado silencio ese día…ahora todo se arruino por tu culpa-

Suspiro antes de cerrar los ojos.

Cinco meses…faltaba poco…pero todo se había complicado.

…

..

.

Poco después que sus amigos se fueran, Natsu había tomado una nueva costumbre…en realidad eran dos. La primera era hablar con ella animadamente como amigos, rápidamente el gremio supo que ellos eran buenos amigos cuando los veían llegar juntos y charlar animados junto a Wendy. La segunda era que no la había vuelto a besar desde la visita de Sting…también que no mencionaba al rubio y fingía locura cuando alguien lo hacía. Las peleas con Lisanna habían acabado, pero en su lugar los dos pasaban distanciados.

También unos días después llego la llamada que había esperado de parte de Jerall.

-Hisui quiere charlar personalmente contigo-había dicho al en la llamada.

Por ese motivo habían acordado una reunión para dos días…estaba nerviosa.

…

Miro asombrada la vista de toda Magnolia bajo ella, la naturaleza era maravillosa y todo era color verde. A su lado Wendy lucia igual de asombrada mientras Romeo le explicaba todo lo que podía. También Natsu miraba todo con los brazos tras su cabeza y una sonrisa amigable. Su vecino la había visto nerviosa y preocupada, ya que ella no quería hablar del tema, él ofreció un viaje a la montaña que estaba detrás de Magnolia. Pensó que estaba loco al tener que subir por horas, además que tenía que cargar a Wendy cuando se cansaba.

Pero todo había valido la pena.

-Es maravilloso-dijo cuándo se sentaron a descansar.

Natsu sonrió alegre.

-No muchos vienen aquí por el cansancio…además me sorprende verte con ropa diferente-dijo sinceramente.

Ella se sonrojo. Vestir esa ropa deportiva le era común cuando hacia ejercicio, pero siempre frente a otros le gustaba verse formal.

-Supongo que no hay tanto problema con que me veas así-dijo ella de brazos cruzados.

Escucho la risa cantarina del chico antes de que volteara a ver de nuevo la ciudad desde aquel mirador natural. Se sonrojo levemente al escucharlo y luego giro a ver la ciudad. Ya casi cumplía seis meses de tener la custodia de Wendy, pasara lo que pasara…seria en ese momento que se decidiera.

-Me alegra haberte conocido-dijo Lucy de pronto.

Noto la mirada confundida del chico, pero ella no siguió hablando y solo observo fijamente al cielo.

No solo a Natsu.

Todas las personas que había conocido en Magnolia eran especiales para ella, una tonta empresaria que no sabía que se podía vivir de manera diferente. Todo gracias a la querida y revoltosa Wendy, esa niña que había cambiado todo en ella.

Noto la mano de Natsu sobre la suya, se sonrojo violentamente sin saber por qué esa acción le provocaba más nervios que sus usuales besos robados.

-A mí también-expreso el chico con tranquilidad.

Se sintió culpable al ver esos hermosos ojos verde olivo que dejaban ver todas las emociones del chico, como parecían la ventana de su alma y revelaban todos sus sentimientos por ella…esos que jamás podría corresponder.

Natsu soltó su mano cuando escucho como los niños venían para ellos.

…

Luego de hablar con Natsu y pedirle que cuidara a Wendy por un día, este acepto de inmediato, muy similar a la niña al escuchar que Romeo vendría también. Le explico que tenía una reunión con alguien importante y volvería algo tarde. Después de conducir algunas horas logro llegar a una ciudad cercana a la capital donde Jerall le había informado que se verían con Hisui. Noto que estaban en medio de un café en la zona más lujosa, también observo como Jerall se levantaba algo nervioso y le ayudaba a sentarse como todo un caballero.

Frente a ella Hisui se veía mucho más hermosa que en fotografías, era toda una mujer de sociedad y con un brillante futuro.

Frunció el ceño.

-Un placer conocerla Heartfilia-san-dijo la mujer extendiendo una mano.

Ella la acepto con nervios.

-Como sabrá mi tío le dejo en custodia a su hija, pero no tiene que preocuparse más por eso ya que también me dejo un testamento donde yo puedo tener su custodia…además que la familia de parte de la madre de Wendy me ayudaran en su criado-dijo mostrándole una carpeta a Jerall.

Aunque al ver como este no la abría, supuso que ya había conversado sobre el contenido de esa carpeta. Miro de reojo a Jerall quien solo suspiraba con los brazos cruzados.

-El señor Zirconis fue muy claro al expresar que deseaba que Lucy fuera la tutora de Wendy-

-Pero mi testamento es el que funciona según los abogados-

Perra pensó Lucy.

-Eso es cierto pero…-

-Señor Fernández entiendo que fuera el abogado personal de mi tío, pero ahora que sabemos que el testamento que poseo es el legal…espero menos interrupciones de su parte-

No solo el puño de su mano se apretó bajo la mesa, la mirada de enojo de Jerall parecía querer perforar la cabeza de Hisui. Pero si estaba en lo correcto no tenían muchas otras opciones más que aceptar sus demandas.

Wendy.

-No será muy complicado el cuidarla al ser la alcalde de la capital-

-No se preocupe señorita Heartfilia…yo cumpliré con lo que mi tío me solicito…no es su deber preocuparse-

A la mierda.

Se puso de pie y golpe sus palmas en la mesa llamando la atención de los otros clientes del local. La mirada de Hisui en ningún momento se fluctuó ante su evidente enojo y sus ganas de tirarse sobre ella. Curiosamente Jerall no parecía querer detenerla.

-Me importa porque es de Wendy de quien hablamos-casi le grito con enojo.

La mujer sonrió levemente colocando su rostro sobre sus manos. Estuvo tentada a romperle esa sonrisa con un puñetazo.

-Pues siento decirle que Wendy es una niña que no comparte ningún lazo sanguíneo con usted y por lo tanto no es responsable de la niña…le agradezco que la hayas cuidado durante este tiempo, pero ya no eres necesaria en su vida señ…-las palabras de Hisui quedaron en el aire.

La boca de Jerall se abrió al igual que la mayoría de los clientes del local. Pero no se había sentido tan bien en meses hasta que logro darle una cachetada a esa mujer. De hecho su mano se formó en un puños y Jerall tuvo que detenerla por la espalda para que no se fuera sobre ella.

-Eres una perra bastarda-grito de una forma que Brandish se sentiría orgullosa.

No se detuvo de forcejear aun cuando escucho el flash de algunas cámaras, solo observo de lejos la sonrisa divertida de la mujer mientras se alejaba arrastrada por Jerall. Mucho menos cuando termino en el carro del hombre que la llevo lejos del lugar cuando varios curiosos habían llegado.

Se cruzó de brazos fastidiada.

-Acabas de golpear y llamar perra a la próxima alcalde-le dijo Jerall con asombro.

Ella soltó un bufido.

-Cinco minutos más y le hubiera dado un puñetazo-

-Eso es peor-

-Es la misma mierda a esta altura-

El hombre conto hasta mil antes de detenerse en un parque y obligarla a salir del automóvil. Ya después iría por el de ella que estaba en un estacionamiento. No comprendió cuando el hombre se sentó en una banca y mucho menos cuando se quedaron observando a la gente pasar. Aún estaba enojada y por lo tanto se cruzó de brazos fastidiada esperando el momento de poder irse.

Miro al cielo notando el sol en lo más alto, las doce del día.

Mucha gente en el parque parecía ajena a sus problemas internos. Un pensamiento llegó a su mente, probablemente de estar aquí Natsu estaría riendo planeando alguna travesura o haciéndola reír. Ladeo la cabeza de un lado a otro dejando la idea.

Natsu era su amigo y tenía novia.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-pregunto Lucy de pronto.

Jerall solo suspiro.

-Cuando el señor Zirconis hacia alguna tontería lo traía aquí para que reflexionara-comento aflojando su corbata y quitándose el saco.

Dio gracias al cielo y pensó que Erza era una suertuda. Aunque también pensó que Natsu tenía mejor cuerpo.

Joder.

Una idea que no tenía a Natsu llego a su mente y por eso no pudo evitar preguntarla.

-¿Conoció por mucho tiempo a Zirconis?-pregunto curiosa.

-Supongo que usted no sabe mucho sobre él-musito en un susurro.

Ella espero atentamente a que continuara.

-El señor Zirconis no tenía buena relación con sus padres, pero igualmente tomo la dirección de la compañía cuando su padre se jubiló y la mejoro, ahora mismo está al nombre de Wendy para hacerse cargo cuando tenga la edad suficiente o tomar el rumbo que sea mejor-

Eso ella no lo sabía.

-También se casó con una amiga de la infancia llamada Grandine, aunque el murió en un accidente-

-¿Accidente? ¿No era cáncer?-

-Zirconis tenía cáncer terminal, pero murió en un accidente-

-¿Qué hay de la madre de Wendy?-

-Ella murió poco después de nacer Wendy-

-…-

-En realidad Zirconis me conto que siempre amo a Grandine y que también amaba a Wendy, era un hombre que amaba a su familia…lo último que él hubiera querido era morir sin dejar a Wendy en buenas manos. No estoy segura porque te eligió, dijo que te había conocido hace años y que sabía que tu lograrías quererla-

Eso no era verdad.

No recordaba haber conocido a Zirconis antes, no tenía nada en su mente…también pensaba que fue un idiota al darle a Wendy si al final el testamento decía que se quedaría con Hisui.

Se puso de pie con mirada oscura.

-Que importa esta mierda si al final se quedara con Hisui-gruño antes de irse.

Jerall no dijo nada más, también él estaba confundido.

…

Cuando Natsu abrió la puerta y vio la cara de derrota y enojo que traía Lucy, no dijo nada al igual que Wendy. Lucy solo tomo a la menor entre brazos, dio un ligero gracias y se metió entre sus cobijas. No quería ver a la niña y encariñarse más, no cuando pronto tendría que entregarla. La pequeña Wendy se durmió confundida con Charle en sus manos. Al día siguiente Natsu decidió que era mejor faltar al gremio. Entro a la casa de Lucy como fuera suya y se sorprendió al ver que aún estaba en la cama.

-¿Lucy estas bien?-dijo desde la puerta y con Wendy al lado.

-Perfecta-dijo con voz nasal.

El chico alzo una ceja y quito las cobijas sobre la chica. Tuvo que controlar un intenso derrame nasal al verla con esa piyama diminuta a pesar que ahora en primavera el clima era frio. También se detuvo al ver las lágrimas en el rostro de la chica.

-Vamos-dijo tomándola de las manos y obligando a levantarse.

Ella lo imito con un suspiro aburrido.

-Si quieres puedo bañarte yo mismo-le dijo con picardía.

Recibió una almohada en su cara de parte de la mujer y un largo de su cuarto.

Si bien su humor era horrible, Natsu había logrado que bajara de su cuarto para hacer algo de comer. Además de bañarse y ponerse presentable. Todo el día el chico estuvo con ellas y eso provoco que pudiera respirar tranquila al ver la atención sobre Wendy.

Al menos hasta que la puerta de su casa sonó y lo primero que vio al abrir fue la mirada enojada de su padre.

Oh tampoco olviden de la cachetada de bienvenida de su parte.

.

..

…

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse cuando su padre se fue enojado por el puñetazo que le dio Natsu, este había dejado muy claro que no le importaba quien fuera, si alguien lastimaba a Lucy le daría una paliza. Noto como Wendy corrió a sus brazos al verla llorar, después de todo la niña solo estaba asustada de que un hombre llegara gritando de la nada.

Luego sintió como Natsu la sentaba en un sillón y la abrazaba algo nervioso. Estaba bien un abrazo…desde la llegada de Sting no la había besado y en su lugar solo pasaban charlando por horas junto a Wendy. Se estaba distanciando de ella o poniendo en su lugar la amistad que debían tener.

-Gracias Natsu-susurro con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Eso ocupaba ella, el abrazo de alguien y que le demostraran que no era una cosa que no merecía vivir.

Que no estaba sola.

-Wendy-susurro viendo a la niña.

Esta la miraba preocupada, ella se sintió culpable.

Solo un mes más.

 **Continuara…**

 _Un poco más...ya casi es el final de etsa historia :O  
_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc. por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	12. Capitulo once

_Si piensan que no debería comenzar otra historia sin terminar las que tengo, felicidades, piensan igual que yo. Lamentablemente mi cerebro no es lo mismo y me jode la existencia con nuevas ideas antes de terminar mis viejas historias._

 _En fin._

 _Fairy tail no me pertenece, incluso la idea es basada en una vieja película con este mismo nombre, pero dado que no me acuerdo bien y me gusta la originalidad, verán que no es totalmente lo mismo._

 **¿Quién llamo a la cigüeña?**

 **Capitulo once**

La primera vez que leyó el testamento que le habían dejado y notado como solo debía cuidar de la niña seis meses, pensó que mientras más rápido llegara ese tiempo sería mejor. Pensó que cuando tuviera seis meses, alegremente entregaría la custodia de Wendy alguna familia que pudiera darle lo que ella quería. Pero en su lugar se encontró como tan solo a una semana de cumplir el plazo…todo su mundo se desboronaba poco a poco debido a sus acciones.

Nuevamente sintió una cachetada como la que su padre le había dado poco menos de un mes antes. Pero esta vez no era fría, en su lugar era una cachetada llena de traición y tristeza.

Noto como Lisanna lloraba desconsolada mientras salía corriendo con la cara llena de dolor. Escucho como Natsu la llamaba a ella y salía corriendo a buscarla. No le importaba que pasara entre ellos dos, por ella mejor que se reconciliaran y la dejaran sola a ella.

Estaba cansada de hacer sufrir a los demás.

Pensó en parar todo con Natsu ese mismo día, pero cuando este le robo un beso como hace dos meses no ocurría…se dejó llevar. Le había correspondido el beso que él tanto había deseado, justo en el preciso momento en que Lisanna llegaba a su hogar y los encontraba de esa forma.

Atrapados.

Cayó en el suelo de la casa del chico.

Faltaba solo una semana…

Pero nada había sido fácil.

…

..

.

La querida y cariñosa visita de su padre, el testamento de Hisui, el despedirse pronto de Wendy…todo la tenia de un mal humor como para querer ir a gremio. Sus amigos la habían visitado esos días a su hogar al pensar que estaba enferma…algo similar a la realidad. Erza había llegado preocupada con dos pasteles, uno para cada una y que hablaran, incluso Gray había llegado para abrazarla cuando se sentía una mierda por preocupar a todos. Claro que el abrazo duro 0.5 segundos antes de una patada nada inocente de Natsu.

Wendy lucia bastante preocupada y no dejaba de abrazarla.

Aumentando la culpa que sentía.

Debía decirle tarde o temprano lo que pasaría con ella en un futuro.

Extrañaba el gremio, ese lugar que en un principio juro jamás volver a visitar. Las canciones de Mirajane en las tardes, a Gajeel llamándola coneja y coneja jr. A Laxus el nieto del abuelo que dirigía el gremio y que solía prestarle sus audífonos a Wendy…cada miembro se había ganado una parte en su interior…pero sin Wendy nada de eso tenía sentido.

-Traje Pizza para comer-dijo Natsu días después de su confinamiento personal.

Sonrió levemente dejándolo entrar y que los dos se sentaran junto a Wendy para ver una película de princesas que la niña mostro interés. Natsu parecía no querer verla, pero al final se sentó al lado de ambas y en algún momento la hizo recostarse en su pecho.

No en plan romántico (según ella), al parecer el muchacho solo quería brindarle cariño y algo de calor. Todos estaban preocupados y ella no quería decir nada aun.

Durante un segundo se quedó confundida, pero al final ante la sorpresa de su vecino, devolvió el abrazo. No estaba segura que pasaría…pero si tenía que entregar a Wendy…al menos disfrutaría esos momentos que le quedaban.

Estaba segura que Natsu solo ocupaba un pequeño incentivo para acercarse a ella, si ella le decía que le interesaba como él estaba con ella…probablemente haría alguna locura en ese instante. Sabía que incentivarlo estaba mal, alentar ese comportamiento.

Pero no tenía mucho que perder ahora.

El chico inspiro el aire en su cuello y la atrajo más a él confundido, sintiendo que algo malo estaba sucediendo.

…

Cuando escucho el teléfono sonar nuevamente y ver el número de Jerall en el…supo que estaba legalmente jodida. Contesto con un nudo en la garganta y ganas de salir corriendo.

-Hola-dijo sin ganas.

-Hola-respondió igualmente Jerall con voz desanimada.

Ninguno dijo nada por unos minutos, en cambio sintió la mirada confundida de Wendy sobre ella. Escucho vagamente como Jerall le contaba sobre como se había vuelto a reunir con el abogado de Hisui y todo estaba en orden para que ella firmara unos papeles dentro de dos semanas.

Cayo sentada en su sofá con mirada derrotada.

-Supongo que después de eso…ella…-se cortó la voz y sintió dolor en su pecho.

-Se ira a vivir con la familia de parte de Grandine, si te disculpas con Hisui puede que te deje visitarla-comento Jerall.

Asintió antes de cortar la llamada con un simple adiós de parte de ambos.

Miro de reojo como Wendy estaba frente a ella con el gato de peluche regalo de Sting. Ya no lucia como cuando la vio por primera vez, mucho menos los días siguientes donde la cuido sin saber cómo hacerlo. Ahora estaba con un lindo vestido que le permitía movilidad, su cabello en dos colas altas y mirada brillante que había ganado con el tiempo a su lado.

Pero en unos días ya no estaría a su lado.

Bajo la mirada antes de suspirar.

-Wendy recuerdas lo que te dije cuando te prometí cuidarte-comenzó con un dolor incrementando en su pecho.

La niña ladeo la cabeza confundida.

Dulce y querida inocencia.

Ella una vez fue inocente, recordando como de niño alguien le dijo que su padre en verdad la quería y que solo no sabía cómo demostrar cariño. No recordaba bien el rostro del joven que le dijo esas palabras, solo el calor que sintió al pensar que era verdad…esas palabras que la motivaron toda su vida a intentar hacer feliz a su padre y fallando hace unos días cuando él le dio una cachetada física, además de otra mental al decir que no le importaba si ella moría.

Probablemente ella estaba por hacer lo mismo con Wendy…pero no le quedaba otra opción.

-Te dije que solo podía darte seis meses de estabilidad-la niña frunció el ceño-en unos días llegaremos a cumplir seis meses viviendo juntas-añadió.

Wendy era una chica lista, lo supo al ver la mirada pálida que ponía y como su cuerpo temblaba levemente. Rápidamente la cabeza infantil estaba atando sus palabras y dándole un significado demasiado profundo.

-¿Lucy-san?-dijo preocupada.

Ella trago su propio llanto y la miro de forma seria, no podía permitir que pensara que era una broma todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-En unos días te llevare con Hisui…es tu prima y quien se hará cargo de ti-

No estaba segura a quien le dolió más esas palabras, si a ella o a la niña que había soltado en llanto. Sintió su pecho encogerse cuando la vio negar con la cabeza y abrazarla con fuerza con temor de que la alejaran de ella, su llanto siguió durante varias horas hasta caer dormida.

…

Los dos días siguientes la niña se la pasó llorando en su cuarto, le costaba comer y no quería hablarle…aún menos que antes. Resignada la llevo al gremio un día que se aseguró que Natsu estuviera realizando algún trabajo. Habían pocas personas que observaron preocupados como la niña estaba pálida y comía desganada un plato de comida. Romeo había intentado animarla, pero fallado rápidamente al ser ignorado por la menor.

Puso sus manos en la cabeza sin saber qué hacer. El gremio al final termino vacío al transcurrir el día.

-¿Qué sucede Lucy?-dijo Mirajane preocupada acercándose a la barra.

Sabía que a esa mujer le gustaba el chisme, sabía que era la hermana mayor de la chica que tenía un novio con que se había besado…pero ocupaba hablar con alguien de Magnolia ene se momento.

-Apareció una mujer que va ser la tutora legal de Wendy en unos días-susurro por bajo.

Vio como el rostro de Mira se volvía pálido y preocupado.

-Pero Wendy te tiene a ti-

-Legalmente no importa que opine yo…es el testamento de su tío, con suerte y gracias a el abogado conseguí un poco con ella estos días, pero en una semana ya tendremos que irnos-

Mirajane giro a verla asustada.

-¿Irnos?-pregunto preocupada.

Sonrió vagamente con su cara entre sus manos al ver a Wendy, luego una mueca de dolor cruzo por su rostro.

-La quiero mucho Mira…no soportaría estar aquí sin ella…sería muy doloroso-comento sintiendo el vacío crecer en su pecho.

Vio el rostro de Mirajane confundido.

-¿Qué hay de Natsu?-pregunto llamando su atención.

-No pasa nada-

-Sé que no me dirías a mí que soy hermana de Lisanna…pero Natsu contigo es diferente-escucho de pronto como la mujer suspiraba-siempre pensé que era buena pareja para mi hermana porque eran amigos, pero siempre parecía como si lo hicieran para los demás, solo son amigos casi familia…jamás lo vi con alguien como es contigo-

Apretó los puños sobre la mesa y la vio con una sonrisa cálida.

-Lo siento Mira…ya tome esa decisión-

…

Claro que era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Observo como Wendy estaba dormida en su cama, aun entre lágrimas le había costado dormirse. Le acaricio el rostro recordando con ternura todo lo vivido a su lado. Luego se puso de pie decidida a terminar con todo, debido haberlo hecho desde aquel beso accidental hace un tiempo, pero era mejor tarde que nunca. Camino valientemente a la casa de su vecino, entro y noto que no había nadie, por lo cual y debido a sus nervios, aprovecho para limpiar un poco.

Los nervios la inundaban y esperaba tener las palabras correctas cuando lo viera. Pronto noto como unos pasos sonaban hasta que la puerta se abrió. Natsu se quedó paralizado al verla en media sala y ella bufo al cielo.

-Aprende a cerrar la puerta de atrás-se quejó de brazos cruzados.

El chico alzo una ceja.

-Hola Lucy-dijo acercándose a ella y abrazándola.

Desde aquella tarde de cine el chico sentía que tenía permitido abrazarla, por lo cual aprovechaba cada ocasión para acercarse a la chica. Se extrañó cuando esta vez ella no le respondió como los días anteriores.

-Natsu ocupo hablar contigo-dijo la chica con mirada decidida.

…

Natsu era un chico bastante revoltoso, desde que Igneel lo había adoptado siempre fue impulsivo y sentía que podía hacer lo que quisiera. Por ese motivo acepto ser novio de Lisanna, la chica era guapa y era su amiga…no debía haber algún problema. Pero sabía que no la quería como ella a él, lo supo cuando conoció a Lucy y comenzó a sentir cosas que no había sentido antes.

Besarla la primera noche fue un impulso del cual no se arrepentía, ella era como una miel y él era la abeja que era hipnotizada. Muchas noches se preguntó si sería solo algo físico, pues sería una mierda con Lisanna. Pero era todo lo contrario…la chica tenía algo más allá de lo físico.

Era para él.

Lo sabía.

Amaba verla reír, odiaba verla llorar, le divertía verla enojada…amaba saber más sobre ella. Se sentía en paz al lado de la chica aunque esta quisiera matarlo, le gustaba hacerla reír y sus abrazos le calentaban el interior de su cuerpo.

Sentía muchas cosas que Lisanna jamás le hizo sentir.

Como verla directo a los ojos e inmediatamente acercarse a ella para querer abrazarla. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo, ya había citado a Lisanna para charlar con ella y terminar toda relación. Si no lo había hecho desde la primera vez que se besó con Lucy, era por la simple razón de que su novia le cancelaba cualquier cita un minuto antes por estar ocupada.

Su principal intención era no besar o acercarse a la chica hasta terminar con Lisanna…pero era algo casi imposible.

Por eso a pesar de haberlo logrado desde la visita de ese rubio de pacotilla, por intentar hacer las cosas bien…no había logrado resistir un minuto más antes de lanzarse a los labios de la chica con desesperación. Entre el beso la sintió gemir y noto como algo dentro de él, un fuego insoportable comenzaba a crecer con ansias de más.

Hasta que la puerta se abrió y Lisanna lo vio todo.

Mierda.

.

..

…

Luego de que pasara unos días y que Lisanna la ignorara completamente a pesar que deseaba explicarle que lo sentía. No había visto a Natsu, más por ella misma que decidió cortar con todo definitivamente. Nadie en Fairy tail estaba enterado de lo sucedido, excepto Mirajane que parecía haber escuchado lo que su hermana le contaba, pero no parecía verla con odio…solo con lastima por terminar en una situación en la que nadie saldría ganando.

Después de dejar a Wendy un rato en el gremio tomo el teléfono, tampoco estaba segura de que hacer con la niña que lloraba todos los días en su cuarto al saber su destino. Por eso dejarla un rato con Romeo y Mirajane podría subirle un poco el ánimo…además no los vería muy seguido de ahora en adelante.

¿Había alguien que no hubiera herido?

El número de Brandish se marcó en su celular y espero un rato a que contestara.

-¿Lucy?-dijo su amiga con tono aliviado.

Había estado enterada de lo sucedido después de la adorable visita de su padre, la mujer temía que se suicidara en un vaso de agua o se cortara las venas con una galleta soda.

-La misma-susurro con tristeza.

-Al escuchar ese tono supongo que esa perra está ganando-gruño la mujer que compartía su desprecio por Hisui.

Ya saben, deber de mejor amiga de odiar a la que la otra odia. Aunque también se debía a que en algún momento de su vida Brandish tuvo el placer de ver a Hisui de cerca, ya saben…odio a primera vista.

Eso era lo que necesitaba en ese momento, alguien que compartiera su enojo.

-Si todo sigue igual…o peor…la novia de Natsu nos vio besándonos-comento con pesar.

-Supongo que todo se fue a la mierda-

-Exacto-

-Vamos que ahora tienes el camino libre-

-Escuche que terminaron…pero no quiero esto…no quiero ver a gente sufrir por mi culpa-

-Lucy-

-Además se van a llevar a Wendy pronto…y pienso volver a la capital apenas todo esto termine-

-¿QUE?-dijo un grito en el teléfono y otro demasiado cerca.

Abrió sus ojos incrédula al ver como Natsu estaba frente a su porche, totalmente mojado por la lluvia y viéndola con enojo.

A la mierda todo.

 **Continuara…**

 _Mañana se viene un capitulo...picante XD quedan advertidos.  
_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc. por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	13. Capitulo doce

_Si piensan que no debería comenzar otra historia sin terminar las que tengo, felicidades, piensan igual que yo. Lamentablemente mi cerebro no es lo mismo y me jode la existencia con nuevas ideas antes de terminar mis viejas historias._

 _En fin._

 _Fairy tail no me pertenece, incluso la idea es basada en una vieja película con este mismo nombre, pero dado que no me acuerdo bien y me gusta la originalidad, verán que no es totalmente lo mismo._

 ** _ALERTA: Esta capitulo contiene Lemon, si eres menor de edad bajas advertido._**

 **¿Quién llamo a la cigüeña?**

 **Capitulo doce**

Miro aburrida la forma en que Natsu estaba a punto de explotar, ya lo había visto venir, si bien no estaba preparada, si estaba informada. En realidad no espero que se diera cuenta por culpa de las palabras de más de parte de ella al hablar con Brandish, esperaba se diera cuenta hasta dentro de unos días cuando ya estuvieran lejos de Magnolia. Era un plan algo cobarde, pero era lo mejor que había pensado. Desaparecer de sus vidas como si nada hubiera ocurrido, era lo último que podía regalarles.

Vio al cielo que ahora arrojaba lluvia sobre ellos, típico de Natsu, buscar el bosque detrás de su casa para una charla privada en medio de una tormenta.

Al menos Wendy estaba segura en el gremio, estaba jugando con todos y sabía que Erza mataría a cualquiera que le hiciera algo a la menor…como abogada y buena luchadora, podría hacer parecer todo un accidente.

-¿Te vas a ir?-cuestiono Natsu incrédulo, dándole chance de cambiar sus palabras.

No lo haría.

Con todo lo ocurrido recientemente, la historia de los padres de Wendy, todo lo ocurrido en esos seis meses y su historia propia con su padre. Habían pasado muchas cosas y ella había cambiado en muchos aspectos, entre ellos, el querer que otros fueran felices.

Natsu.

De reojo miro la impotencia en su mirada y como se mostraba colérico. No lo culpaba. Durante los últimos seis meses habían pasado de ser desconocidos a amigos, de la amistad a un gran compañerismo y varios roces nada sanos. Él estaba interesado en ella, no era algo muy difícil de adivinar. Pero ella...

¿Lo quería?

Era importante para ella sin lugar a dudas. Pero no estaba segura de querer arriesgarse a algo con ese chico, aún era muy joven…para muchos tres años no eran nada, pero para un chico como él, significaban que le faltaba madurar en muchas áreas. Los dos tenían gustos muy diferentes y metas diferentes en la vida.

Lo mejor sería dejarlo solo, que disfrutara su vida por caminos diferentes.

-Desde el principio le deje claro a Wendy que estaría con ella solo el tiempo que dice el testamento, ya se cumplió ese tiempo y todo ha cambiado…lo mejor será dejarla con su verdadera familia, ellos les darán lo que yo no pude darle-murmuro con nostalgia.

El recuerdo de las lágrimas de la niña pidiendo quedarse con ella, aún era muy reciente. Pero estaba decidida ahora que conocía a esa niña, debía darle toda la felicidad del mundo…lamentablemente ella no podía darle la sensación de familia que la pequeña necesitaba.

-Yo me volveré a la ciudad, conseguiré un buen trabajo y regresare a la vida que deje hace meses-comento indecisa, no estando segura de querer de regreso aquello.

La mirada del chico se volvió furiosa.

-Piensas de verdad irte después de todo lo que pasamos-se quejó con el puño apretado.

No tuvo miedo, el jamás la lastimaría. Pero esas palabras, los momentos juntos. Desde pasar una tarde viendo películas con Wendy, jugar con nieve, ir a la montaña a comer, el tiempo en el gremio y sobre todo los momentos en que solo se quedaban en silencio viendo el cielo estrellado. Aun sentía el calor en su cuerpo ante aquel beso accidental y las lágrimas de Lisanna.

Vio indecisa al suelo.

Había algo entre ellos aunque nadie lo declaro en voz alta hasta ese momento.

¿Cómo fue tan tonta para meterse en ese lio?

-Es lo mejor para ambos-dijo sinceramente con una leve sonrisa.

Mala respuesta. Lo vio en los ojos molestos del chico justo antes de arrinconarla contra un árbol.

Sentía el cuerpo de él a pocos centímetros del suyo, su calor corporal junto con un aroma masculino debido a un baño reciente. No parecía que la lluvia bajara la temperatura. En realidad sabía que si levantaba la vista, el rostro del chico estaría a pocos centímetros.

-Eres una completa idiota si piensas eso-la voz ronca del chico no ayudaba a controlar sus propias hormonas.

Trago saliva antes de pensar en una opción de escape.

-Natsu lo mejor es alejarnos aho..-

-Entonces por qué no lo hiciste desde el principio-

Sus palabras la dejaron muda y lo escucho hablar.

-Siempre viste todo, te diste cuenta de mis emociones y aun así solo las cosechaste poco a poco, tú me alentabas a más…así que ahora hasta responsable-le gruño antes de sujetar ambas manos de la chica sobre su cabeza.

Iba a decir algo, pero todo quedo en su garganta ante la intrusa boca del chico sobre la suya. No era el primer beso de ambos, tampoco el segundo y le daba vergüenza admitirlo. Pero sin duda esta vez el chico no pensaba con claridad y solo dejaba que sus emociones lo inundaran.

Sentía la boca algo violenta, como si reclamara algo que le pertenecía y con quien podía hacer lo que le venga en gana. Una cachetada fue la primera opción en su mente. No lo hizo. Como siempre el cuerpo del chico era su debilidad, sus labios eran demasiado experimentados, sabían cómo moverse y que hacer para dejarla flotando en una nube.

Natsu era calor.

Siempre lo seria.

Era asombroso como bajo una tormenta, solo sentía el calor del chico que la cubría con su cuerpo. Al verle a los ojos, los noto oscuros, como aquel que solo piensa en cosas malas. Pero incluso así tenía todo bajo control. Con una mano sujeto las muñecas sobre su cabeza y con su nuevo miembro libre, sujeto su cadera ocasionando un leve roce en la parte baja de su vientre.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida aun entre el beso. Estaba segura que eso que sentía en ese momento era lo que creía que era. Puede que fuera el mejor beso que hubiera tenido en su jodida vida, pero eso no era suficiente como para hacerla perderse en la razón y olvidar lo que estaba pasando.

El chico separo sus bocas unidas por un pequeño hilo de saliva y sonrió maliciosamente.

-Te veo algo tensa-dijo ladeando su rostro con maldad.

Ella gruño furiosa, había visto esa faceta del chico anteriormente, cuando la había salvado de esos bandidos hace algunos meses…pero ahora. Era algo diferente. Era una expresión algo oscura pero que revelaba sus verdaderas intenciones.

Soltó una risa burlona.

-¿Acaso piensas violarme?-dijo con una ceja arriba.

Eso pareció incentivar al chico que sin ningún cuidado puso una mano sobre uno de sus pechos y lo apretó un poco. Quiso separarse pero este uso su cuerpo para impedir que se moviera. No importaba que tan fuerte fuera ella o su mala reputación por dar palizas a los chicos. Natsu era demasiado fuerte.

Aun con una mano sobre su pecho la miro sonriendo con algo de crueldad.

-¿Violarte?-pregunto al aire-Te aseguro que no sería violación si tu estas igual de dispuesta hacerlo que yo-dijo mientras con la pierna que estaba entre las suyas, la subía lentamente hasta rozar su rodilla con su parte intima.

Un sonrojo cruzo por su rostro y lo vio incrédula.

La rodilla pronto comenzó a flotarse contra su parte intima, un ligero gemino salió contra su voluntad e hizo crecer la sonrisa de su opresor.

Desgraciado.

Odiaba sentirlo tan cerca, dejarse vencer solo por ese niño que sabía bien donde tocar y hacerla sentir nerviosa. Lo peor es que la tenía donde quería, sus propias emociones la hacían débil ante él y este tampoco era un idiota…se estaba aprovechando.

Lo supo cuando con su boca comenzó a lamer su cuello, como si fuera un trozo de carne. No era delicado. Ya no. Ahora mordía débilmente su piel y jugaba cerca de su oreja ocasionando que su respiración se acelerara. Toda su piel estaba sensible por la lluvia, más cuando este no dejo la mano en su cadera para bajarla tortuosamente lento hasta su trasero.

Soltó un chillido cuando subió un poco más la rodilla y sintió el contacto algo brusco. Giro a verlo furiosa y este sonrió de forma coqueta mientras la subía a su pierna con ayuda de la mano en su retaguardia. Era demasiado fuerte en sus piernas.

-Eres un…-nuevamente su boca fue capturada.

Pero ya no pensada rendirse, con fuerza mordió el labio del chico y este se soltó con mirada fastidiada.

-Así quieres jugar-dijo antes de alzarla con ambas manos y ponerla sobre su hombro.

Lo pateo, lo golpeo con sus manos y grito en auxilio. Una idea idiota si contamos que estaban en un bosque con tormenta. El chico tenía su mano sobre su trasero y caminaba rápidamente. En cuestión de momentos llegaron a la parte trasera de la casa del chico y este entro con un portazo que asusto a su gato. Camino en pasos gigantes por la desordenada casa (no tanto gracias a ella) y subió hasta su cuarto donde la tiro sin delicadeza sobre su cama.

Hizo el además de levantarse, pero este se puso sobre ella sujetando nuevamente sus brazos. Gruño una palabrota al ver al chico besar nuevamente su cuello, no dispuesto a otra mordida y como su mente se iba poco a poco a una neblina a la cual no debía caer.

Nuevamente con una mano sujeto sus muñecas dejando la otra libre.

Mala señal.

Sintió un ligero toque en su mentón y lo movió obligándola a verlo. Su rostro estaba algo rojo por el esfuerzo y las gotas de agua aún estaban sobre ellos. A pesar de su negativa ante tal situación, no pudo evitar pensar en lo atractivo que se veía.

Como si leyera los pensamientos en su cerebro, el chico sonrió.

-¿Ahora piensas que soy guapo?-dijo recordando cierta charla meses atrás donde admitía que él no era la clase de tipo con que salía.

Su orgullo le impidió decirle que tal vez se había equivocado anteriormente.

-Desgraciado-

El chico sonrió ante esa respuesta.

-Mala respuesta-dijo con gran satisfacción.

Un gritillo salió de su boca al ver como gracias a sus rodillas, lograba abrirle un poco las piernas. Trago pesado al ver, mejor dicho, al sentir la mano en la parte de sus muslos en una dirección bastante clara.

No aparto los ojos de los del chico, tuvo que morder su lengua al sentir como uno de sus dedos se movía en el borde de sus piernas y sus labios vaginales. Una tortura. Lo pensó al sentir escalofríos de anticipación y como se movía con lentitud hasta su centro.

Su respiración era pesada, pero no demostraba sus emociones.

-Kyahh-el grito salió aunque no lo quisiera.

De la lentitud paso a una rapidez asombrosa cuando introdujo un dejo inesperadamente dentro de ella. Un sonrojo cubrió su rostro y apretó con fuerza los parpados al sentirlo moverse dentro de ella, con una total tranquilidad que le era imposible relacionar a Natsu con el chico juguetón y torpe del gremio.

Mientras uno de sus dedos jugaba dentro de ella, los otros se movían fuera de ella como recordándole que aún estaban ahí esperando su turno.

-A pesar de que dijiste que iba a violarte, tu vagina parece querer tragar mi dedo-le indico Natsu en su oído.

Su parte razonable (si aún estaba ahí) le decía que lo golpeara con la cabeza, pero no podía hacer eso y al mismo tiempo contenerse con no moverse, ya que si se movía, estaba segura seria para aumentar el movimiento.

-Tal vez otro dedo te haga hablar-indico el hombre con diversión.

Joder no.

Mordió con fuerza sus labios al sentir otro intruso dentro de ella. Su cuerpo ya estaba demasiado caliente como para pensar con claridad y la neblina era demasiado espesa ya. Rápidamente su cuerpo se arqueo siguiendo los movimientos del sujeto sobre ella, sobre su cuello, sintió que sonreía mientras se movía tortuosamente hacia sus pechos.

Un sonido algo grotesco se escuchó cuando sus dedos abandonaron su centro y ella soltó un quejido lamentablemente patético. Efectivamente su cuerpo no estaba de acuerdo con su mente, Natsu usaría eso a su favor para dejarla de la peor manera.

Entrecerró los ojos al verlo sobre ella sonriendo.

Noto los dedos del chico algo húmedos por obvias razones, pero aun así fueron hábiles para desabotonar la parte superior de su camisa y dejar su sujetador al descubierto. Iba a decir algo, pero nuevamente sus dedos volvieron atacarla sin piedad o aviso previo como anteriormente ocurrió.

No oculto los gemidos de su boca al sentir tres dedos en su interior, todos en sentidos opuestos y simulando la penetración. A su mente llego vagamente cuando le comento a Natsu sobre que sus dedos eran ásperos por los trabajos pesados que realizo antes. Sentía algo áspero y excitante cuando este la sujeto por su botón mágico y lo apretó levemente sacándole otro gemino.

Con ojos entrecerrados lo vio con furia y este sonrió.

Con sus dientes fue suficiente para tomar parte del sujetador y bajarlo dejando al aire uno de sus pechos. Estaba dejándola avergonzada e humillada. No necesitaba verlo para saber que su pezón estaba erecto y su centro cada vez más caliente. Su cuerpo temblaba de anticipación y un calor ya la había llenado.

Con sus dientes mordió levemente el pezón y ella gimió con algo de dolor.

Déjame tranquila.

Suéltame desgraciado.

Vete al carajo.

¿Por qué su mente no decía lo que debía decir?

Todo comenzaba a dar vueltas, su cuerpo estaba alegre de sentir el brusco tacto de Natsu y la lengua juguetona sobre uno de sus pechos. La mente se llenó de varios pensamientos obscenos. Su cerebro ya no reaccionaba. Lo quería dentro de ella, quería que el juego avanzara a otro nivel.

Y eso estaba mal.

-Vaya te estas poniendo muy húmeda-comento el chico separando su boca de su pecho y verla de cerca.

Con fuerza comenzó a meter sus dedos y sacarlos rápidamente, los gemidos siguieron escuchándose en ese cuarto durante varios minutos. El chico sabia donde tocarla y como hacerla despertar cuando sentía que tenía todo bajo control.

¿Eso estaba bien?

Ella se iría, hiciera lo que hiciera…ese ya no era su lugar.

Su mente se nublo por completo y olvido todo al sentir un movimiento extraño en su interior, el dedo de Natsu se dobló de una forma demasiado incomoda que presiono algo en su interior y levo una descarga eléctrica en su cuerpo. Todo perdió sentido durante varios segundos y las fuerzas se fueron del cuerpo. No había sido un orgasmo, pero vaya que se sintió genial.

Al verla tranquila el chico soltó sus muñecas y se sentó en la cama lejos de ella.

Luego de recuperar la respiración giro a verle con cansancio y fastidio, la había tocado como si fuera su dueño y luego se alejaba de ella con cara molesta.

¿Ella fue la que estuvo ahí en contra de su voluntad?

Se sentó en la cama, vio con vergüenza como su blusa abierta y su sujetador que fue bajado dejaba ver su pecho desnudo. No solo eso. Su enagua estaba subida y sus bragas algo corridas dejando ver el líquido transparente bajar por sus piernas y hacer una mancha en el cobertor. Noto como sus muñecas presentaban un leve tono rojizo y gran parte de su pecho tenía marcas rojizas que serían moretones el otro día, incluso su cuello debía estar igual o peor.

Giro a verlo confundida.

El chico giro el rostro.

Miserable cobarde.

Con rapidez le llego y le pego una fuerte cachetada que le giro el rostro. Noto el dolor en el rostro de Natsu, este suponiendo sobre el rechazo ante sus acciones tan…bruscas. El chico dejo su rostro girado y su cuerpo dejo que Lucy lo sujetara con fuerza de su bufanda y lo atrajera a ella viéndolo fastidiada.

Si ella buscara respuestas no sabría que decirle, si dijera que no pensaba tener sexo con ella, mentiría. Fue hasta que la vio tan flácida que había caído en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, casi la obligaba a tener sexo con él. Sabia sobre como ella de alguna u otra forma ya estaba teniendo emociones o sentimientos por él, pensó que con un poco más de tiempo podría conquistarla. Pero el saber que se marcharía. Lo había obligado a reaccionar de esa forma.

Díganle egoísta, pero sentía a esa chica como suya, sentía propiedad sobre ella y la necesidad de que ella lo reconociera en voz alta para él. Tenerla a su lado siempre y saber que era el único chico en su vida, de esa forma.

El amor es algo duro, más cuando no se sabe manejar.

Alzo el rostro para ver el de Lucy furiosa. Se sintió apenado de dejar a sus hormonas ganar esa batalla, de ser tan egoísta como para no dejarla ir y buscar su felicidad.

-Lucy…yo…-intento remediar todo con la verdad, para que al menos todo quedara resuelto.

Pero los labios de la chica se lo impidieron, abrió sus ojos con fuerza al ver como Lucy ahora lo besaba con una desesperación alarmante. Bien, él no se resistía cuando tienes la tentación sobre tu boca, mando al carajo todas sus dudas y la sujeto con fuerza de la cadera para sentarla sobre sus piernas rozando sus partes íntimas con las de ella.

Iba a soltar un gemido placentero, pero este cambio a uno de dolor cuando Lucy lo mordió donde antes lo había mordido, el sabor metálico de la sangre le hizo separarse y verla confundido. La chica lo miraba molesta aun, pero de igual forma paso su lengua por la herida quitando la sangre.

Se puso tenso al verla ladear la cabeza.

-Así quieres jugar-repitió las palabras que antes le había dicho.

El chico trago saliva nervioso y Lucy sonrió divertida.

Lucy se caracterizaba por ser alguien que pensaba lo que iba hacer, era alguien perfeccionista y quien obtenía todo lo que deseaba. Su vida cambio solo hasta que Wendy llego sin aviso, la niña de ahora cinco años que gano su corazón y le mostro que a veces todo sale bien cuando no planeas las cosas.

Ahora por primera vez, mando todas sus dudas al carajo y se convenció de disfrutar el momento.

Una sonrisa satisfecha cruzo su rostro al ver al chico ahora acostado bajo ella, con una mirada nerviosa ante el cambio de papeles y miedo por su venganza. Porque ella se vengaría. La idea de salir corriendo y hacer lo correcto se fueron a la mierda, estaba harta de la situación y llevaba más de seis meses sin sexo (desde que Wendy llego), su mente no era tan fuerte para resistir eso.

Tomo la preciada bufanda del chico y la puso de lado con suavidad, este parecía cada vez más nervioso. Pero el nerviosismo del chico paso a incredulidad al ver cómo le abrir la camisa dejando ver su pecho desnudo. Aprovecho su duda para quitarse su propia camisa por completo y de paso quitarse el sujetador ante la mirada atónita del tipo.

¿Qué le pasaba?

Hace unos instantes parecía dispuesto a violarla, ahora todo había cambiado.

Quería sexo…bien, ella no era ninguna virgen, le daría el mejor acoston de su joven vida.

-Pero que ra…-el chico se detuvo ante el dedo de Lucy sobre su boca.

Lo miro seria.

-Si dices una palabra que no tenga que ver con un gemido, mi nombre o lo bien que te vaya hacer, me voy a largar de esta habitación-la boca de Natsu se abrió-¿Comprendido?-pregunto con inseguridad de poder irse o no.

Fue un momento de silencio donde las miradas de ambos chocaron, los ojos de ella estaban algo oscuros por el deseo y podía sentir algo palpitando en su trasero. En cambio el chico estaba estupefacto y con miles de preguntas que no serían contestadas en ningún final.

Algo sumiso y para qué negarlo, excitado ante la situación, asintió levemente.

-Buen chico-ronroneo Lucy antes de pasar su mano por su pecho trabajado.

Sin vergüenza lamio el pezón del chico y sonrió de satisfacción ante el evidente escalofrió que recorrió el cuerpo de él. Aprovechando que aun parecía sorprendido por todo lo ocurrido, se acomodó entre sus piernas para poner su mano sobre el abultado miembro que tenía ahora. Alzo una ceja al verlo sonrojado.

Volvió al paquete entre sus pantalones y con algo de maestría lo bajo rápidamente con todo y ropa interior. Puede que la situación le hubiera envuelto de sobremanera, pero recordaba que Wendy aún estaba en el gremio y la esperaba pronto. Si calculaba bien no tendría más de una hora o dos antes de que debiera estar con ella. Además su cuerpo no aguantaba más.

Silbo internamente al ver el pene del chico totalmente despierto y siendo más grande de lo que recordaba. Después de todo cuando lo vio por accidente en la ducha, el pequeño amigo estaba dormido y sin tanta excitación como en este momento.

Definitivamente se iba a entretener un rato con el pequeño Natsu.

Sonrió malvadamente antes de pasar el dedo sobre el chico, rodeando desde sus bolas hasta la punta. Natsu estaba rojo de la vergüenza y se mordía el labio. Con una de sus manos comenzó a tocar con más descaro el miembro del chico que gemía por bajo.

Bajo su boca y con sus dientes mordió un poco el tejido que cubría el pene y lo estiro un poco para no hacerle daño. El chico apretó con fuerza las mantas cuando ella sin darle piedad, llevo parte de su amigo a la boca. Con su anterior novio había practicado un poco sobre el sexo oral, pero en realidad siempre le pareció algo asqueroso y sobra decir que a pesar que él quería, no lo hacían a menudo.

Incluso ahora lo pensó mucho antes de meter el miembro caliente y palpitante del chico en su boca, pero verlo retorcerse gracias a ella y al borde de la locura…bueno, debía hacerle pagar por todo lo ocurrido anteriormente. Efectivamente y como todo chico, no pudo resistir a regarse e ella después de que lo saco de su boca. El semen llego a bañarle un poco el rostro y pechos, pero la mayoría cayeron en otro lugar que no le importo ver.

Natsu dejo de gemir y volteo a verla con ojos entrecerrados, evidentemente despertando de la sorpresa y pronto actuaria. Con total intensión de provocarlo, pasó su dedo por el semen que cayó sobre su pecho y lo metió en su boca de forma provocadora.

En una palabra, picante.

Su sabor era diferente al de su anterior novio. Tenía un sabor interesante de picante (probablemente por solo comer eso toda su vida) que le dijo que si se diera la oportunidad, la experiencia podría repetirse.

El chico rápidamente se puso de pie y se deshizo de su ropa en un tiempo aun mayor de lo que Gray solía desnudarse. Volteo a verla y la empujo en la cama, ella se dejó hacer al verlo tomar de su cintura la enagua y su ropa interior tirándola por alguna parte de la habitación.

Cuando se puso sobre ella, fue cuando la vio a los ojos nuevamente. Se sintió culpable ante el leve brillo que había en los ojos verde olivo del chico, porque aunque disfrutara esas horas como las mejores de su vida, su decisión de marcharse debía seguir en pie. Aunque todo pensamiento se fue cuando Natsu entro de golpe en su interior sin darle tiempo a procesar algo.

Gimió al sentir algo tan grande y palpitante en su interior. Con rapidez y sin voluntad sobre ellas, sus piernas se sujetaron a la cadera del chico acercándolo más, ocasionando que su pene entrara aún más y ambos gimieran. Todo pensamiento que fuera diferente a lo que ocurría en ese momento se marchó. Sus manos se aferraron a la espalda y sus uñas se clavaron con fuerza cuando salió para entrar con más potencia.

Sus movimientos eran una lenta tortura que ambos estaban disfrutando hasta la locura.

La boca del chico estaba en su clavícula.

-Joder Lucy-dijo al sentirla tan estrecha y ella gimió con él.

¿Qué más podía hacer?

El chico salió nuevamente y entro con fuerza, más profundo y ella ahora chillo de placer.

-Eres mía joder-le dijo con fuerza.

Aunque hubiera querido quejarse, no pudo hacerlo cuando las envestidas aumentaron, ahora menos profundas pero con gran velocidad. Lo sentía palpitar en su interior y como ella cada vez estaba menos consiente. Pero justo antes de que alguno de los dos acabara, el chico salió con un sonido acuoso ante su evidente humedad.

Antes de quejarse el chico tomo asiento y la atrajo con velocidad, aun sentado la puso sobre sus caderas y la dejo caer sobre él. Ambos gimieron el nombre del otro al sentir como Natsu se corría por completo en su interior, ese movimiento había hecho que el chico llegara por completo al final en su interior y Lucy se volviera loca.

Sentía un calor en su interior y sus fuerzas parecían haberse ido. De no ser porque Natsu la sujetaba de las caderas, se hubiera desplomado en el suelo.

-¿Cansada tan pronto?-murmuro una voz ronca en su oído.

Abrió los ojos asustada al sentir la lengua del chico recorrer su cuello lentamente. La boca del chico ataco sus labios ya hinchados mientras la subía entre sus piernas y la dejaba caer sobre su aun erecto miembro. Era evidente que alguien aún estaba con vida. Rápidamente ella comenzó a seguirle el juego, sus caderas y las de él se unían para hacer la penetración más profunda.

Momentos después él volvió a regarse aun dentro de ella. Pero no se cansaba. Porque a pesar de todo el ejercicio, el chico la puso sobre la cama y tras de ella siguió penetrándola como si fuera un animal. Quiso pegarle al verla de cuatro patas y el apretaba sus pechos al tiempo que seguía el vaivén.

Por eso no se extrañó que cuando volviera a terminar, el chico la apretara contra sí, jamás saliendo de ella por completo.

Se había acostado con algunos hombres toda su vida, pero no recordaba que alguno tuviera tantas energías como el chico sobre ella. Trago saliva al ver sus ojos oscuros. Definitivamente había despertado a la bestia.

…

No recordó cuantas veces lo hicieron esa tarde, ni mucho menos el total de tiempo. Cuando vio el reloj sobre la mesa y vio que marcaban las cinco de la tarde, supo que debía correr para recoger a Wendy. Se comenzó a vestir sintiendo la mirada penetrante del chico que aún estaba acostado en su cama desnudo, solo cubierto por una sabana.

Había cumplido su promesa.

No dijo nada respecto al tema u otra cosa que no fuera lo vivido en ese momento. Se puso sus bragas y su sujetador negro mientras buscaba su enagua, había asegurado que cayó en esa dirección.

-¿Te vas a ir?-la voz de Natsu sonó algo ronca.

Encontró su camisa y se la puso sin abrochar los botones, en cambio cogió la enagua suya que estaba sobre la ropa de Natsu.

-Wendy está en el gremio, debo apurarme para volver a casa con ella-dijo en tono indiferente mientras se abrochaba la blusa ya con la enagua puesta.

-Hablo del pueblo-

Detuvo sus movimientos y bajo el rostro sin decir nada. Había sido una tarde espectacular y había gozado con ese chico más que con otro de sus amantes, por dos hechos. Uno era un joven vivaz y con mucha energía que no terminaba rendido fácilmente, incluso con una gran cantidad de ideas que aumentaban la excitación. Dos, sus sentimientos por él aumentaban toda emoción del acto.

Pero ya no era por ella…Wendy…su padre…su forma de ver la vida, no habían cambiado solo por una buena tarde de sexo.

Abrió la puerta con los zapatos en sus manos.

-Lo siento mucho-dijo antes de ver de reojo al chico.

Este sonrió con total amargura y siguió viendo al techo.

Salió del cuarto corriendo y escucho como algo se extrañaba contra la pared en miles de cristales. Entro a su casa y al llegar al cuarto se puso a llorar. Pero igualmente tomo una maleta y metió mucha ropa de Wendy, tomo unas cuantas suyas junto sus documentos personales, todo en menos de diez minutos.

Aprovecho que Natsu aún no caía en cuenta de ir a buscarla, no sabía qué hacer.

Tomo a Charle entre sus manos y esta la miro confundida cuando la metió en la jaula de viajar. Salió de la casa a su carro y arranco aun con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Le tomo un poco más entrar a Fairy tail por Wendy, tuvo que cambiarse de ropa en un restaurante y ponerse maquillaje para que no vieran evidencia de lo ocurrido. Al entrar lo vio más vacío que de costumbre, lo cual le alegro. Wendy quien había estado algo triste desde el día anterior por saber que pronto se marcharía, corrió al verla para abrazarse a ella que la acepto entre sus brazos.

El calor de la niña era medicina a su alma.

-¿Lucy que paso?-dijo Mirajane al verla pálida y con ojos rojos.

Negó con la cabeza antes de sonreírle a Wendy. Le indico a la niña que fuera un momento a traer sus cosas y que hablaría con Mirajane de algo importante. Luego de explico rápidamente a la camarera lo que pasaría y como debía irse en ese mismo momento.

-Paso algo con Natsu-musito la mujer culpable de haber hablado de más.

Ella sonrió negando con la cabeza.

-A veces es mejor adelantar lo inevitable-susurro antes de darle un último abrazo.

Tomo a Wendy quien se sorprendió cuando la alzo, más al ver a Mirajane llorando cuando ella se despidió con su manita. Entraron al carro donde la ubico en su silla infantil, vio a Charle igual de confundida cuando Lucy se fue por una ruta diferente.

-Vamos a ir a un lugar diferente, vamos a un viaje antes de que vayamos con tu familia-dijo Lucy con una sonrisa.

La niña estaba confundida, más al ver como unas lágrimas corrían por los ojos de la chica.

De reojo solo vio como Magnolia quedaba atrás.

 **Continuara…**

 _Espero les haya gustado...esto es mi segundo Lemon (mi primero fue un Naruhina) ojala que hubiera quedado bien.  
_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc. por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	14. Capitulo final

_Si piensan que no debería comenzar otra historia sin terminar las que tengo, felicidades, piensan igual que yo. Lamentablemente mi cerebro no es lo mismo y me jode la existencia con nuevas ideas antes de terminar mis viejas historias._

 _En fin._

 _Fairy tail no me pertenece, incluso la idea es basada en una vieja película con este mismo nombre, pero dado que no me acuerdo bien y me gusta la originalidad, verán que no es totalmente lo mismo._

 **¿Quién llamo a la cigüeña?**

 **Capítulo final**

A veces el destino se ríe en tu cara, cuando una vez dices que odias algo, te lo da y luego cuando lo quieres, te lo quita. En ese momento ella no comprendía como algo puede cambiar en tan poco tiempo, como su vida daba un giro y le hacía sufrir por cosas que antes no le importaban. Incluso ahora se puso a pensar cuando paso de ser la canción de cuna de su madre, solo un recuerdo lejano cubierto por nuevos recuerdos. Algunos recuerdos eran dolorosos, pero incluso aunque fuera solo el pasado, no quería olvidarlos nunca. Esos seis meses en Magnolia…eran uno de sus tesoros más preciados.

Miro de reojo a Wendy, la pequeña niña estaba completamente dormida en aquella cama de un hotel, junto a Charle.

Ella en cambio solo suspiro desde el marco de la puerta observando atentamente el celular en sus manos, había brillado durante todo el día y probablemente seguiría igual. Era una auto tortura para ella, ver los nombres de personas que considero queridas y que seguramente no vería hasta que el destino nuevamente hiciera algo contra su propia voluntad.

-Otra vez es Erza-dijo en un suspiro.

La peli roja era sin duda quien más llamadas había hecho, luego seguida de Mirajane y Gray. Había sido su culpa el haber hecho que gente tan buena se involucrara demasiado cerca de ella.

Pero había sido tan feliz.

Ver la sonrisa de Erza cuando la trataba como una hermana pequeña, la alegre canción de Mirajane, el fuerte abrazo de Gray cuando la consolaba ante su propia estupidez. Incluso cuando Gajeel la llamaba coneja o Levy llegaba con un libro nuevo dispuesto hablar con ella.

Pero ellos serían más felices sin ella.

Había recibido diez llamadas por parte de Natsu y un correo de voz que no se atrevía a escuchar. Eso era lo que ocupaba, que el chico no insistiera ya que ella misma no conocía cuando podría aguantar. Porque era mejor terminar todo como una buena tarde y no entre lágrimas patéticas.

Miro el celular esperando una llamada diferente, la de la persona que se llevaría a Wendy de su lado. Era el motivo verdadero por el cual no tiraba el celular a la basura y dejaba de hacerse daño.

Un nuevo nombre apareció en el celular y sus ojos se abrieron levemente impresionados. Con una sonrisa irónica en su rostro, acepto la llamada y la puso en su oreja.

-¿Lucy-san?-dijo una voz algo suave al otro lado de la línea.

Cerró la puerta del cuarto donde estaba Wendy y camino a la sala de estar. Si había pagado ese dinero por un cuarto de hotel, al menos se daría el lujo de usarlo hasta que llegaran esos sujetos.

-No pensé que fueras tú la que me llamara en algún momento-admitió para ella misma con voz amarga.

Una voz cargada de culpa, tristeza y amargura que la seguiría un buen tiempo.

-No pensé en llamarte…pero todo aquí se volvió algo…complicado-

-Me acepto culpable-

-No es eso a lo que me refiero-

-…-

-Quiero saber por qué Lucy-san decidió marcharse-

Una sonrisa curvo su cara al tiempo que veía la noche. La imagen de la capital llena de luz a pesar de la hora, de mucha gente que disfrutaba como ella alguna vez lo hizo, le dio nauseas. Después de lo que ocurriera con Wendy, ella debía acostumbrarse a una vida llena de soledad y sin color.

Como siempre fue.

-Lisanna-llamo a la chica del otro lado y la sintió tensarse.

-Hai Lucy-san-

Sonrió ante esa forma de decir su nombre. Recordó por un momento la sonrisa de la chica la primera vez que la vio y la trato con gran amabilidad, su forma de conseguir su amistad y posteriormente las lágrimas en su rostro cuando ocurrió aquello.

Puede que eso fuera bueno, era el recordatorio que ocupaba para saber que siempre traería tragedia a sus seres cercanos, que era incapaz de estar con alguien sin lastimarlo tarde o temprano…y ella ya no quería eso. Odiaba ser una persona que hiciera sufrir a otros.

-Siento todo lo que hice-murmuro con verdadero pesar.

El rostro de la chica abofeteándola e ignorándola los siguientes días.

-¿Fue por mí?-

Sonrió al escuchar el tono incrédulo de su voz.

-Siento informarte que no eres tan importante como para que seas el motivo principal-dijo con voz algo divertida y triste-en realidad antes de llegar al lugar había decidido irme, pero el tiempo paso y se me olvido hasta el punto de involucrarme con todos ustedes y me siento culpable por eso-

Escucho una voz ahogada en el fondo y como todo se volvía un leve caos.

-Me imagino que fue Levy quien ideo el plan de que me llamaras…eras la única persona a la cual no habría podido ignorar-admitió tranquila al escuchar varias voces conocidas.

-En realidad no fue Levy-dijo la chica del otro lado.

La mano se apretó con más fuerza en el celular y sonrió con algo de calidez. Ese desgraciado estúpido no lo era tanto al fin de cuentas. Sintió un anhelo de querer escuchar la voz del otro lado del teléfono, sabía que estaba en alta voz por los nombres de todos llamándola y diciendo que regresara.

Pero el teléfono debía seguir en la mano de Lisanna.

¿Estaría ahí?

Probablemente estaba de brazos cruzados y visiblemente molesto, su bufanda no faltaría por supuesto. No quería creerse muy importante, pero tal vez tendría ojeras u alguna marca por una pelea estúpida. Se preguntó si habría comido bien en esos cuatro días que ella no estaba, si Happy tendría agua limpia y estaría en su cama.

Miro al techo imaginando el rostro del chico sonriendo como siempre y animándola hacer alguna tontería.

¿Por qué no decía algo?

Después de lo que habían pasado, espero que dijera algo. Los escuchaba a todos.

-¿Lucy-san?-llamo Lisanna luego de que todos pudieran guardar silencio.

Apretó con fuerza la mano sobre su regazo y siguió viendo la ciudad de la capital.

-Cuando Wendy este con su familia les hare llegar la información de ella, estoy segura que Romeo le gustaría estar en contacto con ella y que fuera a visitarlos-dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Casi era mejor así.

No verlo.

No escucharlo.

No sentirlo.

Eso era más fácil.

Escucho unos pasos y pronto la respiración de Lisanna se alejó, ahora había una más rápida que parecía contenerse.

-Donde mierda estas-demando la voz gruesa y cargada de enojo de Natsu.

Alejo el teléfono de su oído y cerró los ojos.

Juro verlo frente a ella, de brazos cruzados y viéndola con ojos verdes chispeando de ira. Como siempre dispuesto a darle una paliza pero conteniéndose a pesar de su propia estupidez. Se vería guapo como siempre, su piel algo tostada y esos músculos capaces de cárgala cuando se caía. Tendría una mirada dura muy difícil a la sonrisa que solía cargar.

Ya no escucharía su risa.

El dolor en su pecho era difícil de contener y se mordió el labio tan fuere que pronto sintió el sabor metálico en su paladar.

-Respóndeme ahora-a pesar de su voz enojada, sentía una leve suplica en él.

Iba a contestar, pero el sonido de la puerta la hizo detenerse y ver como Wendy la miraba con tristeza. Intento sonreír levemente, pero la niña solo camino hasta estar frente a ella y extender la mano, confundida le entrego el teléfono que ella puso en su oído.

-Lucy-decía la voz de Natsu y la niña sonrió levemente.

-Onii-chan-dijo su voz algo rasposa.

Todo quedo en silencio.

-Wendy donde estas-dijo Natsu algo sorprendido y visiblemente apresurado.

La niña la vio fijamente y sonrió intentando darle ánimos.

-Lucy dijo que iríamos con mi familia-susurro la niña-por eso onii-chan se despedirá por mí-añadió antes de alejar el teléfono y cortando la llamada.

Los niños ahora venían con un chip de uso de tecnología, definitivamente.

Cuando la inocente mano de la niña estaba secando las lágrimas que no sabía que tenía, fue cuando reacciono y la atrajo a ella para abrazarla con fuerza. Odiando que esa mocosa la quisiera tanto que la acompañara hasta el final, aunque ella en realidad no quisiera irse…la niña solo se dejó abrazar y la dejo llorar.

Su pecho aún seguía doliendo.

Al parecer se había convertido en una niña llorona al igual que Wendy.

…

Al día siguiente llegaron al edificio donde sería la reunión. Miro algo pensativa la puerta y luego entro sujetando a Wendy de la mano, en la otra llevaba Charle en su jaula, era de la niña después de todo. Luego de hablar con una empleada, esta les indico que piso debían ir y al salir del ascensor su semblante se volvió oscuro. Cada paso le costaba más que el otro y al ver a la mujer frente a ella quiso salir corriendo.

Hisui.

Esa hermosa mujer de cabellera color verdoso y ojos puros que le hacían sentir nauseas, porque esa mujer lo tenía todo. Era la próxima alcalde de la capital, un gran cariño a los niños, una hermosa sonrisa, una familia que cuidaría de Wendy. La sobrina de Zirconis. La que en verdad compartía la sangre con Wendy y no ella, solo una chica que conoció al que fue un viejo accionista de la empresa de su padre.

Ella era la que debería cuidar de Wendy.

-Ohayo Heartfila-san-dijo Hisui tranquila.

Omitiendo que la última vez le dio una buena cachetada y la llamo perra.

-Ohayo Wendy-chan-saludo a la niña, pero esta se ocultó tras de ella.

Duraron unos momentos para sentarse juntas en la sala de estar, frente a ellas Hisui permanecía tranquila tomando un poco de té. Sintió la mano firme de Wendy entre la suya y la mirada temerosa en la mujer frente ambas, sabiendo bien que ella seria ahora su encargada.

Miro su regazo.

-Entonces vienes a firmar los documentos-comento la mujer señalando el papel frente a ella en la mesa.

La mano de Wendy tembló levemente y ella cerró los ojos.

Esto era lo mejor.

¿Verdad?

-Hai-

-Entonces me dejaras hacer unas cuantas preguntas a Wendy-

Sus ojos castaños chocaron con los de la mujer, cada una con un pensamiento firme.

-Es común a la hora de elegir a los regidores en un pueblo el preguntarle a una persona discapacitada como va ser su voto, no importa que responda su acompañante…lo importante es lo que diga el discapacitado-susurro la mujer dejando en silencio.

La niña asintió con la cabeza.

Se asombró de la fuerza de la niña.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas con Lucy?-

-Seis meses-

-¿Cómo fue en todo momento?-

-Bien-

-¿Quiénes eran tus padres?-

-Grandine…y Zirconis-

-¿Qué paso con ellos?-

-Murieron-

-¿Entonces quedaste al cuidado de Lucy?-

-Hai-

-¿Qué quieres en este momento?-

-…-

Lucy permaneció en silencio al ver la mirada de Wendy bajar, como siempre insegura de admitir sus propios deseos frente a otros, todo porque su anterior deseo había terminado con la muerte de sus padres. Giro a ver como Hisui parecía tranquila, su mirada era calmada y su semblante parecía ver todo como algo ya escrito.

Sintió la mano de Wendy sujetar un poco más fuerte y ver a Hisui con firmeza.

-Quiero volver a casa junto Lucy-dijo con una voz segura.

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente incrédulos al igual que su boca cayo un poco.

Ella…lo dijo.

Rápidamente su mente recordó todo el tiempo con Wendy, como siempre ella solo asentía o negaba ante alguna cosa, pero siempre omitiendo pedir algo en voz alta, solo se limitaba asentir a las cosas que otros dijeran y aceptarlas sin impórtale otra cosa. Incluso si se vio en sus ojos la primera vez que vio a Charle, no pidió al pequeño minino, lo hubiera dejado solo de ella haberlo ordenado.

Era la primera vez que la veía pedir algo.

Tenía una seguridad en sus ojos que la hizo sentir intimidada.

La mirada de Hisui se volvió algo cariñosa antes de tomar el papel donde ella debía firmar, donde ella debía dejar sus derechos como tutora.

Lo vio lentamente cuando este era rasgado en dos.

-Entonces mi deber es conceder el testamento que dejo mi tío-dijo Hisui con una sonrisa.

Sus ojos se abrieron incrédulos, ahora que lo pensaba, la primera vez que vio a Hisui la mujer comento algo sobre dos testamentos. Había dicho que el suyo no tenía valides y que solo importaba el de ella, a pesar de haber hablado con Erza, esta dijo que al menos que alguien usara algo como otro testamento, el suyo era el valido. Jamás pensó que Hisui de verdad lo tuviera.

-En el mi tío me solicito que hiciera lo que Wendy deseara…si su deseo es quedarse con Lucy, no me queda otra que aceptarlo-añadió ella con una sonrisa algo animada.

Todo quedo en silencio.

…

Camino algo perdida por el parque, veía a la gente pasar y sabía que Wendy la seguía tranquilamente. Se detuvo al llegar a la fuente y giro a ver a la niña, estaba algo tranquila al recordar a Charle en el carro, por eso hablarían con más calma. La niña se detuvo y la siguió mirando fijamente, con el rostro preocupado al saber que ella era la que tendría la última palabra.

-Esto debía ser diferente-murmuro con algo de pesar.

Puso una mano en su rostro y vio de reojo a la niña.

-Pensé que te habías dado cuenta que yo no soy un buen tutor…no te cuide bien y te lastime en muchas ocasiones…lo mejor es que vayas con Hisui…yo no puedo cuidarte-

-Ie-negó la niña con tranquilidad.

A su mente llego el recuerdo, de hace tiempo y como la había intentado rechazar.

 _…_

 _-Wendy lo mejor para ambas es buscarte otro lugar, estoy segura que conseguiré algún familiar que se haga cargo de ti…alguien que pueda cuidarte como mereces-_

 _-Tendrás una familia que te quiera, te lo prometo…pero yo no puedo cuidarte-murmuro en voz baja cansada._

 _-¡NO!-_

 _-No me dejes sola-_

 _-Tendrás una familia de verdad-la pequeña siguió llorando nuevamente con más fuerza._

 _-No me dejes Lucy-san-_

 _…_

Miro fijamente el rostro de la niña, en este demostraba una seguridad que ella pensó la niña carecía, pero como siempre ella parecía sorprenderla y superar sus expectativas. Ya no había una niña llorona frente a ella, era una pequeña guerrera que lucharía por lo que quería.

-Le dije a Lucy-san que le tendría paciencia-susurro la menor y ella quedo en shock.

 _…_

 _-Wendy…no creo que esto sea correcto-susurro por bajo y la vio temblar ante el llanto-no soy una madre y menos una tutora, lo más cercano que puedo darte ahora es alguien adulto en quien confiar y…intentare aprender a cuidarte-dijo con pesar._

 _La niña alzo la vista asombrada._

 _-Tendrás que tenerme paciencia porque debo aprender, dejemos esto como un tiempo de prueba y si no funciona bien, al acabar lo establecido en el testamento buscare alguien que si se haga cargo de ti-_

 _La pequeña ahora vio a otro lado con desconfianza._

 _-Solo te puedo dar medio año de seguridad, al menos te puedo decir que en esto seis meses estaré ahí para ti-dijo con una leve sonrisa._

 _La vio meditar un rato y luego verla con algo nuevo. Una leve sonrisa antes que se lanzara abrazarla._

 _Llorona y que abrazaba a cada rato._

 _No estaba segura que eso funcionara._

 _…_

No había funcionado, lo mejor habría sido separarse.

-Wendy yo no soy una buena persona, todos a mi alrededor terminan heridos y al final lo hare contigo-le indico con furia.

La niña sonrió dejándola perpleja.

-Lucy-san no me dañara…porque tú eres mi persona querida, eres ahora mi madre-dijo la menor con una sonrisa y manos tras su espalda.

Su cuerpo se congelo y la vio incrédula, en todo ese tiempo jamás la había llamado así. Pronto cayó de rodillas y puso una mano en su rostro.

Definitivamente esa niña era todo un enigma.

.

.

.

Ya no podía más.

-Me rindo-dijo con tono solemne.

La menor ladeo la cabeza.

Un pensamiento atravesó su mente y la asusto. Un futuro donde podía lastimarla nuevamente, donde le diría cosas que le dolerían, donde sus acciones podría hacerla llorar. Un futuro triste. Pero ahora con ella frente a una patética Lucy, la mayor comprendió que no importaba. Que lo que trajera el futuro le era indiferente, que ella lucharía por hacer a una persona feliz por primera vez, que intentaría que funcionara y esta vez no la dejaría sola.

Ella no era su padre.

Sonrió al sentir los brazos de la niña a su alrededor y ella la abrazo de vuelta.

-Espero sigas teniéndome paciencia para que esto funcione-dijo al aire y la niña soltó una pequeña risa.

-Hai oka-san-

Por un momento…todo fue paz.

Y era hermoso.

…

..

.

Bien decir que estaba bien era una completa y total mentira, de hecho, las primeras dos semanas había actuado como un completo idiota, aunque de no ser por sus amigos seguramente sería así por más tiempo. De hecho ya con dos meses desde que ellas se fueron, ya estaba empezando a volver a una patética rutina que lo enfermaba por dentro. Despertar, alimentar a Happy, obligarse a trabajar y regresar a su hogar sintiéndose miserable. Por más que sus amigos intentaran levantarle el ánimo, no estaba para juegos o ridiculeces.

En realidad si seguía marchando a trabajar era para no preocuparlos a ellos.

Él nunca había estado enamorado antes, por lo tanto fue una completa sorpresa lo que un amor no correspondido podía llegar a joderte la vida.

Haber perdido esa llama en su interior, dejar de verle sentido al mundo y no querer sonreír. Era algo doloroso. Su padre adoptivo Igneel siempre comentaba sobre su amor perdido, pero que gracias haberlo adoptado a él encontró otro sentido para vivir.

Miro aburrido la cerveza en su mano y la película de acción en su televisor.

Había intentado ir a la capital y buscar a la chica, pero para su desgracia no encontró ni rastros de ella ni entre sus viejos conocido. Erza le había preguntado a Jerall, pero luego de pedirle la documentación de Wendy el día siguiente de irse…nadie sabía el paradero de la rubia o de la menor.

Su mirada viajo a la ventana de su hogar, en ella se observaba la casa al lado de su hogar. Según Erza le conto todo estaba en cajas y los muebles listos para transportarse, pero nadie había venido por ellos. Mirajane comento que la casa estaba en venta hace dos meses en internet, pero a pesar que Erza se había hecho cargo de intentar venderla, por alguna razón no aparecía un comprador.

Bueno que se iba hacer.

Tomo un trago de la cerveza y siguió con la mirada en el techo.

Era curioso como la vida de alguien puede llegar a cambiar tanto, de ser aquel chiquillo que corría por todos lados para molestar a Igneel, a un joven que ahora sufría por amor. Se preguntó si lo que otros decían era cierto, si con el tiempo llegaría olvidar a la chica y podría seguir adelante.

Entonces…por qué si eso sería bueno…una parte de él no quería que eso pasara.

No quería dejar atrás los recuerdos, no quería continuar disfrazando lo que paso con cosas nuevas. Joder la quería a ella, no importaba lo que otros dijeran sobre superar, no quería hacerlo.

Se puso de pie dispuesto a darse un baño y pensar sobre algún plan, si tenía que buscarla por cada pinche estado, lo haría. Sus pasos se detuvieron un momento y se retrocedió para ver confundido el pasillo que daba a el cuarto atrás de la casa, donde guardaba todo lo de limpieza y lavaba la ropa.

Hay estaba.

Con unos pantalones hasta las rodillas, una camiseta blanca sin mangas, unos tenis deportivos y el cabello rubio suelto hasta la cintura. Eran pocas las veces que la había visto así, ya que la chica era alguien demasiado sofisticada y delicada en algunos aspectos.

La vio fijamente durante unos segundos y luego al techo de su casa.

-Creo que ya estoy volviéndome loco-se dijo para sí mismo y comenzó a caminar a las escaleras.

Mira que imaginar a la chica en su hogar sobre todas las cosas.

Claro que comenzó a sudar nervioso cuando una mano lo detuvo y giro confundido, no estaba seguro que una alucinación pudiera tener cuerpo físico. Vio de reojo a la persona frente a él y comenzó a pensar que estaba la posibilidad que fuera real, por muy ridículo que fuera.

Entrecerró los ojos viéndola fijamente.

-Natsu-murmuro la chica con una leve sonrisa algo melancólica.

Trago pesado y giro el rostro.

No es real.

No es real.

No es real.

No es real.

Por mucho que se dijo eso en su mente, su brazo estaba ardiendo donde ella lo estaba sujetando.

¿Tal vez era un sueño?

Ladeo la cabeza viendo a esa persona frente a él.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo en tono brusco.

Si era un sueño, al menos se quitaría las ganas de preguntarle. Por un momento pensó que tal vez lo mejor era aprovechar el sueño y llevarla a la cama, después de todo, si no era un sueño o una fantasía, dudaba volver a estar de esa forma con la chica.

Lucy suspiro resignada al ver la mirada incrédula del chico.

-En realidad yo no estoy segura…supongo que hacerle caso a Wendy-comento por bajo.

La mirada del chico se volvió un poco más seria.

-Hace poco la niña dijo que ya era hora de volver, al principio me negué por la forma en que nos fuimos…pero al final me llego el rumor que en verdad estabas como una mierda y quise venir asegurarme que no te suicides con un cubo de hielo-respondió con tono divertido.

Se quedó en silencio al ver que el chico no parecía reaccionar.

Momentáneamente su mente viajo al recuerdo de Wendy, habían pasado dos meses en otro estado donde vivía el resto de la familia de Hisui. Pero la niña estaba inconforme con no volver a Magnolia, ella le explico cómo se había ido (sin contar material para adultos) y que lo mejor sería no volver. Todo resulto con que ella se quedaría mientras todos fueran felices, pero no tardo ni un día en llegarle rumores de parte de Hisui de que Natsu andaba buscándola en la capital. Por suerte el chico no conocía su relación con Hisui. Al final no solo Natsu, la mayoría en Fairy tail no dejaban de buscarla.

Luego de dos meses no le quedó otra más que aceptar volver a su hogar, que milagrosamente aún no se había vendido. Dejo a Wendy en la parte de atrás jugando con Charle y ella entro a la casa de Natsu, que seguía sin aprender a cerrar la puerta trasera.

Vaya vida.

Alzo una ceja al ver que el chico no parecía reaccionar.

-¿Natsu estas bien?-pregunto ladeando la cabeza al verlo sentarse en las escaleras.

Sus ojos oscuros la miraban ahora algo enojados, trago un poco de saliva nerviosa.

-¿Por qué volviste?-pregunto con mirada calculadora.

Soltó un suspiro y giro el rostro levemente sonrojado.

Bueno lo menos que debía era una disculpa y una explicación de su parte.

-Una parte de mi quería volver-

-…-

-Pero la racional entiende que fue estúpido después de todo lo que hice, les debo una disculpa a todos…o eso dice Wendy-

-…-

-Deja de verme así Natsu, sé que fui una tonta pero solo no quiero verlos sufrir por mi culpa, si tú quieres me puedo largar nuevamente pe…-

Dejo de hablar cuando su cuerpo fue envuelto por unos brazos y ahora estaba sobre el chico. No pudo evitar sentir aquella calidez que solo Natsu podía contener, sentir el aroma del chico y esa sensación de que todo va salir bien. Sonrió levemente al sentir el corazón del chico y pensar que su rostro debía estar rojo como una cría.

Su piel tembló al sentir el aroma del chico cerca del cuello.

-Eres una completa idiota si piensas que dejare que te vayas nuevamente-comento en forma seria.

Sonrió antes de acomodar su rostro en el pecho del chico con una leve sonrisa. A pesar que no fueron muchas veces, había extrañado estar así con él.

-Pensé que me odiarías…o estarías enojado-

-Estoy bastante furioso por supuesto, pero eso no evita que haya pensado en no volver a verte-Natsu vio a la chica asomar el rostro-también en lo jodidamente doloroso que hubiera sido-dijo con una leve sonrisa.

El rostro de la mujer tomo un leve rojizo y sonrió algo culpable.

En realidad esa pudo ser una posibilidad de no ser por Wendy.

-¿Te volverás a ir?-

-¿Me dejarías hacerlo?-

La risa de Natsu sonaba hermosa para sus oídos, ver sus mejillas sonrojadas y esos hoyuelos infantiles.

-Tampoco soy tan tonto-dijo acercando su rostro al suyo.

Ella se sintió bien, por primera vez en su vida…todo parecía en orden. Sintió rápidamente los labios del chico en un tierno beso en sus labios, un suspiro salió de su boca al sentir nuevamente la calidez de su boca sobre la suya. Sabía que Natsu estaría resentido, pero le alegraba saber que su aparición al menos lo había hecho olvidar de eso, ya luego hablarían bien.

Una tos hizo que se separara roja como un tomate y que Natsu alzara una ceja viendo al lado.

Wendy tenía las mejillas infladas y apretaba a Charle contra sí, la gata pronto salto y fue a jugar con Happy quien había estado dormido hace un rato.

Natsu sonrió antes de ponerla de lado y abrazar con fuerza a la niña, esta se dejó hacer como siempre ocurría. Sonrió al ver a la niña restregar su mejilla con la de la menor y esta solo sonreía.

-Me alegra verte Wendy-dijo Natsu alzándola entre sus brazos.

La niña siguió sonriendo.

-Bueno espero no te moleste vernos todos los días vecino-dijo Lucy con mirada cómplice.

El chico solo suspiro antes de darle la niña a Lucy. Ambas se vieron confundidas, pero dejaron de pensar cuando el chico las envolvió a ambas en un abrazo. Los tres rieron de forma algo tonta, cada uno sintiendo la paz en su interior…como esa paz que solo tienes al estar en tu casa.

.

-¿Debo llamar diferente a oni-chan?-

-¿Por qué dices eso Wendy?-

-Por qué Lucy ahora es oka-chan-

-Bueno ahora solo dime oni-chan o el novio de oka-chan-

-Hai-

-Déjense de hablar ustedes dos o me comeré todo esto-

-Comida de oka-chan-

-Natsu no me digas así tu también-

-Ya te pusiste repugnante…no Lucy cariño con la cuchara de hierro no-

Un sonido de golpe llego desde el interior de la casa de Natsu Dragneel. Puede que nadie lo escuchara. Puede que aun faltara cosas que aclarar entre ellos. Pero no importaba que pasara de ahora en adelante, solo estaba seguro de algo.

Los tres estarían juntos.

Como la extraña y loca familia que decidieron ser.

Por qué no importaba quien llamo a la cigüeña, ellos no se quejaban de eso.

 **Fin**

 _Cha Chan...creo que es la historia que escribi en menor tiempo XD ojala fuera de esa forma con todas. Ya saben que se viene epilogo un especial para darle un total final a esta historia. Aun así gracias a todos los que la apoyaron y espero les haya sacado alguna sonrisa :3  
_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc. por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	15. Epilogo

_Si piensan que no debería comenzar otra historia sin terminar las que tengo, felicidades, piensan igual que yo. Lamentablemente mi cerebro no es lo mismo y me jode la existencia con nuevas ideas antes de terminar mis viejas historias._

 _En fin._

 _Fairy tail no me pertenece, incluso la idea es basada en una vieja película con este mismo nombre, pero dado que no me acuerdo bien y me gusta la originalidad, verán que no es totalmente lo mismo._

 **¿Quién llamo a la cigüeña?**

 **Epilogo**

Aun recordaba como si fuera ayer la primera vez que vio a Wendy, una dulce niña asustada de estar con una desconocida y que lloraba por cualquier cosa, además de haber mojado su cama varias veces. Luego como esa niña se volvió rápidamente en lo más importante de su vida y la había hecho vivir miles de cosas que toda madre a la fuerza debe aprender. No solo esos primeros seis meses en Magnolia, luego de eso hubieron muchas experiencias que la hicieron querer enloquecer y tirarse de un puente.

La primera vez que perdió un diente.

Cuando entro a la escuela.

Cuando la molestaron la primera vez en la escuela (Y ultima gracias a sus amenazas a los padres de los delincuentes).

La primera vez que fue de campamento sola.

Cuando se quebró la pierna por andar en bicicleta.

La vez que aprendió a nadar.

Tantos momentos que la niña había vivido que la llenaban de felicidad. Aun a pesar de tener quince años seguía viviendo primeras veces. Ya no era la adorable niña de cuatro años que conoció y que le enseño el amor de una madre, ahora era una jovencita hermosa de quince años que estaba por ir a su primera cita con un chico. Estaba tan emocionada como si fuera ella a salir con un chico, así que había sacado el día anterior para comprarle un lindo vestido y la había maquillado ella misma con orgullo.

Si bien la mayoría de hijas eran algo independientes de sus madres en la adolescencia, la pequeña Wendy aun la veía como su mejor amiga y le contaba cualquier cosa. Por ese motivo se alegró cuando Lucy le enseño a maquillarse para que se viera hermosa ese día.

Lucy estaba en las escaleras con una cámara en mano, aprovecharía antes que llegara la cita de la pequeña para poder tomarle fotos. Sabía que Wendy se negaría, pero con una cara de cachorrito la convencería.

Un gruñido de la sala le hizo rodar los ojos.

-Guarda silencio-le amenazo con furia, su cabello rubio ahora corto se movió cuando ladeo el rostro.

Noto como el hombre en la sala estaba de brazos cruzados, evidentemente disconforme con aquella primera cita de la pequeña, como había estado toda la semana. Lo peor es que no solo él, un pequeño niño de seis años de cabellera rubia y ojos verdes estaba en la misma postura que su padre. Nash Dragneel, su querido hijo era igual o peor que su padre en sus celos con Wendy.

Bufo cansada, pero al escuchar el toque de la puerta sonrió aliviada.

Mientras caminaba a la puerta sonrió al ver como Wendy se asomaba por las escaleras. Abrió la puerta y su sonrisa creció al ver a un nervioso Romeo frente a ella. El chico estaba vestido como de costumbre, aunque parecía haber intentado arreglar un poco su cabello, lucia bastante nervioso y traía unas hermosas flores en su mano, gracias a kami no eran rosas. Con 17 años era un chico bastante apuesto y de buen cuerpo.

Puso una mano en su cabeza y acomodo su pelo, luego le arreglo la blusa que traía puesta y que estaba algo mal acomodada. Se alejó para verlo un momento de forma calculadora, luego negó con la cabeza y le abrió la camisa de botones de cuatros, bajo ella estaba una camiseta que tenía entre el pantalón y la saco para darle un aspecto más juvenil.

-Lucy-nee-dijo el chico avergonzado.

Ella sonrió.

-Ahora si estás muy apuesto Romeo-aseguro animada.

Dos gruñidos salieron de la sala, ella rodo los ojos y vio como una gota de sudor corría por la frente del chico.

-Supongo que Natsu-nii y Nash aun no me perdonan-dijo algo apenado.

-Les tomara tiempo pero aceptaran, no creo que otro chico sea tan bueno como tú para la primera cita de Wendy-comento ella soñadoramente.

Romeo la vio nervioso.

Si bien haberle pedido una cita a su amiga había sido ya algo que le daba temor, no espero que Lucy fuera la primera en apoyarlo. En cambio todos los hombres del gremio lo miraban mal por robar la primera cita de Wendy, curiosamente hace una semana cuando eran los mejores amigos todos lo trataban bien. Pero Lucy lo tranquilizo y dijo que una cita estaba bien, que se sobrepasara y todo estaría bien.

-Espero detalles si le das un beso-le dijo en el oído para que Natsu no escuchara.

Romeo se sonrojo como un tomate.

Era vergonzoso decir que a los 17 años no se había besado con ninguna chica, todo con tal de esperar a que Wendy fuera mayor para pedirle por fin una cita. Solo se lo había comentado a Lucy porque sabía que ella guardaría el secreto y no le molestaría.

Los pasos se escucharon y ambos voltearon, incluso Natsu se asomó por la sala. Wendy bajaba por las escaleras algo sonrojada, su vestido era sencillo y de verano, su pelo estaba suelto hasta las caderas y traía un simple bolso de mano.

Lucy casi chilla emocionada al ver la mirada embobada de Romeo, la tímida de Wendy y el aura romántica de todo.

Fue cuando vio a esa hermosa quinceañera frente a ella que supo que todo había cambiado, que el tiempo había avanzado y que ya no era la bebé que alguna vez cuido.

No solo ella.

Todo era diferente ahora.

Entre sus amigos Juvia había logrado hacerse con Gray, se habían casado hace cinco años y ya tenían una adorable bebe de nombre Silvia. Gajeel y Levy se habían casado poco después que ella había vuelto a Magnolia, Mirajane ya tenía dos hijos con Laxus, incluso Jerall había logrado pedirle matrimonio a Erza hace siete años. Rogue estaba esperando su primer hijo con Yukino, incluso Brandish tenía una relación formal con un buen sujeto. Para su alegría Sting y Lisanna también se habían casado hace algunos años y tenían una adorable hija que era buena amiga de Nash…ya saben, habían logrado superar resentimientos y mantenían incluso ellas una buena amistad.

Todos sus amigos tenían familia o habían logrado grandes triunfos en su vida.

Estaba feliz por todos.

Pero sentía algo de nostalgia al ver como Natsu le decía a Romeo que podía hacer y que no con su querida hija. Recordó con cariño la primera vez que Natsu había llamado a Wendy hija…como habían logrado ser la familia que era ahora.

…

..

.

Después de unos meses de su boda con Natsu, ella estaba bastante estresada con la publicación de su próximo libro. El chico quien ya se había graduado de la universidad y trabajaba en un gran laboratorio del gobierno explotando cosas como de costumbre, estaba algo ocupado todo el tiempo y llegaba cansado a su hogar. Wendy quien acababa de entrar a clases pasaba todo el tiempo estudiando o jugando con Romeo quien estaba en la misma escuela, aunque separado por dos años de edad.

Ella miro como Romeo se sentía grande y poderoso al ayudar a Wendy con una tarea, por lo tanto se dio a la tarea de seguir escribiendo su historia.

Un libro llamado Fairy tail lleno de magos que tenían aventuras, sonrió al ver como la mayoría de personajes eran basados de amigos cercanos o malas experiencias que había tenido. Un completo éxito.

Luego de darle comida a los gatos, a los niños y que la tarde cayera. Termino rendida sobre el sofá mientras veía a Wendy dibujas entretenida. Hace una semana había tenido la visita de su abuelo Igneel y le había comentado como una niña que había cuidado de joven le gustaba hacer dibujos del futuro. Ahora no había quien hiciera que la niña dejara de dibujar en sus tiempos libres.

-Mira oka-san-dijo Wendy extendiendo una hoja.

La observo detenidamente.

Pudo identificarse a ella, a Happy y Charle, a la pequeña Wendy con traje de doctora, a Romeo e incluso a Natsu. Sonrió con cariño diciéndole que era un gran dibujo y que de seguir así terminaría casándose con Romeo…la niña se sonrojo para su diversión.

-Oka-san-la llamo con algo de nervios.

Alzo una ceja curiosa cuando la niña se puso a su lado.

-Si oka-san tiene un hijo con Oni-chan…¿Qué me pasara?-pregunto con nervios.

Bueno esa pregunta era mejor que la vergonzosa charla de donde vienen los bebes. Por suerte la niña sabía leer y entendió bien la explicación científica que le dijo sobre como vienen los bebes…lo tomo de una forma bastante madura y por lo tanto le dijo toda la verdad que su inocencia le permitiera.

Entonces se confundió por la pregunta.

-Serás una hermana mayor-le explico mientras la sentaba en sus piernas.

La niña de ahora cabello semi largo la vio con una mueca.

-No es verdad-negó con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque Natsu no es mi padre-

Lucy quedo en silencio ante eso, hasta ese momento había notado que efectivamente Wendy no llamaba a Natsu padre a pesar de llamarla a ella madre. Puso una mano en su mentón pensativa.

Una idea llego a su mente.

-Wendy tu sabes que Zirconis es tu padre y Grandine tu madre-

La niña asintió.

-Pero igualmente me llamas a mi madre de cariño-

-Porque Lucy-okasan es como una madre para mí-

-¿Y qué es Natsu para ti ahora?-

Los ojos de la niña se iluminaron.

…

Ese día Natsu llego casi a las doce de la noche, una explosión se había salido de control y su superior Gildarts el padre de Cana (quien le ayudo a conseguir el trabajo) estuvo a punto de estamparlo por la pared. Al final termino limpiando el solo todo como castigo. Al llegar a su hogar descubrió que todo estaba apagado y frunció el ceño, otra noche comiendo solo. Pero al encender las luces de la casa pudo ver como Lucy estaba dormida en el sofá con Wendy en su regazo.

Soltó un suspiro antes de sonreír.

Recordó que cuando fue novio de Lisanna muchos le habían comentado sobre una boda en su futuro, él siempre lo vio como un horror y pensó que jamás se casaría. Claro, hasta que esa rubia llego y cambio todos sus conceptos volviéndolo, literalmente, un verdadero loco.

El matrimonio no era tan malo, tenía una buena mujer que lo esperaba todas las noches, una dulce niña que quería como su hija, una casa limpia y cálida que jamás volvería hacerlo sentir solo…además de dos gatos.

Noto unos dibujos en la mesa que tenían la esencia de Wendy en ellos. Tomo el que estaba sobre todos y se quedó impactado ante lo que vio. En la hoja de papel estaba dibujada Lucy, luego estaba él y entre ellos dos estaba Wendy sonriendo, claro que Charle y Happy también estaban dibujados con sus nombres encima. Para Lucy estaba "oka-san", sobre Wendy estaba "Yo"…pero sobre él estaba escrito "oto-san".

Había escuchado de parte de Lucy y él mismo lo había notado, que cada que Wendy llamaba a Lucy madre, está siempre parecía feliz y la abrazaba dándole besos por toda la cara. La mujer parecía feliz cada que la niña la llamaba de esa forma, como si le dijeran que se ganó la lotería o que su libro había sido todo un éxito.

Nunca hasta ese momento había entendido tan bien ese sentimiento.

-¿No te molesta?-se sobresaltó al ver como Wendy a su lado lo miraba temerosa.

Él sonrió enternecido antes de acariciar su cabeza.

-Claro que no pequeña-dijo con ternura.

Las mejillas de Wendy se sonrojaron levemente antes de sonreír con inocencia, con un diente menos pues se le había caído hace una semana y el rostro lleno de pintura…para Natsu fue perfecta.

-Bienvenido a casa Oto-san-dijo por primera vez Wendy abrazándolo por el cuello.

Al ver la leve sonrisa en el rostro de Lucy, supuso que no estaba tan dormida como había pensado. Además suponía que ella tenía algo que ver con eso.

.

..

…

-Oka-san-se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Wendy llamarla a la realidad.

Noto la mano de la chica sobre su mejilla, fue cuando ella llevo la suya que noto que estaba derramando lágrimas. Natsu la veía preocupado al igual que Romeo, incluso Nash la sujeto de la pierna con un puchero.

Ella sonrió tranquilizándolos.

-Es que estaba recordando que mi bebé ya no es tan bebé-dijo ella sujetando las manos de Wendy.

Esta se sonrojo levemente.

-Pero ahora espero que disfrutes de tu cita querida-le dijo dándole un beso en la cabeza.

Luego de eso los dos jóvenes se despidieron con una promesa de Romeo de cuidarla bien. No es como si Wendy lo necesitara tanto, apenas pudo ella misma le enseño las artes marciales que conocía para defensa propia, aunque Romeo también conocía técnicas de pelea gracias a Fairy tail y unas clases pagadas por Laxus.

-Oka-chan-dijo Nash extendiendo sus brazos a ella.

Natsu lo atrapo antes y lo puso bajo su hombro causando risas de parte del infante. Ella solo rodo los ojos al recordar que al entrar el séptimo mes de embarazo su ahora esposo no dejaba que alzara a una dinamita pura como Nash.

Una sonrisa de ternura se posó en su rostro al ver como su esposo la sujetaba de la mano y la guiaba a la cocina.

Este sonrió.

Nash rio.

Y el pastel de chocolate sabía a gloria.

No podía esperar a que la cigüeña trajera a otro bebé a la casa…probablemente destruiría todo si salía como su esposo y segundo hijo.

Pero eran su familia.

Y ella no los cambiaría por nada.

 **Fin**

 _El especial y terminamos con esto XD  
_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc. por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	16. Especial: Lucy y Zirconis

_Si piensan que no debería comenzar otra historia sin terminar las que tengo, felicidades, piensan igual que yo. Lamentablemente mi cerebro no es lo mismo y me jode la existencia con nuevas ideas antes de terminar mis viejas historias._

 _En fin._

 _Fairy tail no me pertenece, incluso la idea es basada en una vieja película con este mismo nombre, pero dado que no me acuerdo bien y me gusta la originalidad, verán que no es totalmente lo mismo._

 **¿Quién llamo a la cigüeña?**

 **Especial: Zirconis, Igneel , Weisslogia y Lucy.**

Para muchos jóvenes de 17 años la vida es pura diversión, no tienen preocupaciones y en general la vida es de fiesta en fiesta. Zirconis era de los jóvenes que amaban armarla en grande, irse con sus amigos en un auto hasta quedar tomados sin saber su nombre, un poco de sexo y licor hasta que no sobrara. Sus amigos eran iguales de fiesteros que él, por eso se llevaban bien y además de conocerse desde la infancia…eran una dinamita pura cuando tenían dinero en sus bolsillos.

El padre de Zirconis era un empresario famoso que tenía dinero hasta para ir al baño y limpiarse con él. Por lo tanto le era indiferente que hacían con él su estúpido hijo. Para Zirconis era el padre que deseaba, uno que no se preocupara por él y dejara hacer lo que le diera la gana.

Todo era genial…hasta que ese fatídico día llego.

Su padre hacia negocios con la familia Heartfilia, una empresa que estaba creciendo rápidamente y cuyo líder era demasiado sínico como para caer en una trampa. Todo bien, alguien que le diera más dinero a su padre indirectamente le estaba dando dinero a él también.

Pero no espero que su padre entrara con una niña de cinco años un día a la casa y le ordenara cuidarla. Fue consiente cuando su padre se volvió a ir y él solo giro el rostro como si viera una plaga a su lado.

Fue el día que conoció por primera vez a Lucy Heartfilia.

…

-No me jodas-

-De verdad Igneel, tengo una puta niña de cinco años sentada en la sala y solo yo puedo cuidarla-

-Zirconis tu no duras con una chica de tu edad ni un día…¿Cómo piensas cuidarla dos semanas?-

-Mi padre me advirtió que si algo le pasa me quita la mesada, tu tomaste licor con mi dinero un tiempo…ven y ayúdame-

-Paso-

-Igneel-

-Te escuchas tan lamentable Zirconis-

-Jodete Weisslogia y ven también o juro que le cuento a la directora sobre la orgia que hicieron hace una semana en el instituto-

Corto con violencia el teléfono, vio de reojo como Lucy estaba sentada en el mismo lugar que la dejo sin decir una palabra. Él no era padre y esperaba no serlo en su puta vida, pero creía que solo un maldito dejaría a su hija con alguien que no quiere cuidar a un niño. Puso sus dedos en el puente de su nariz recordando que su padre se iba a un viaje de negocios con el de la niña

Camino hasta estar frente a la pequeña que lo veía fijamente, frunció el ceño.

…

Igneel y Weisslogia llegaron un rato después. El primero un joven de cabello rojo alborotado y el segundo un albino con irada aburrida, los dos vieron confundidos como la niña no hacía nada, incluso pensaron que era una muñeca hasta que Zirconis los presento. Durante una hora los tres adolescentes se miraron entre si pensando en que podían hacer con la niña, al final esta fue la que saco de la mochila en su espalda (que habían ignorado) un libro de colorear y se entretuvo sola.

Además de acompañarla a que fuera al baño, la niña no había pedido nada en horas.

-¿Debe comer en algún momento?-dijo Igneel con una mano en su mentón.

Los dos se vieron entre sí y luego a la niña, no duro más de un momento para que el estómago de la menor sonara. Pero contra todo pronóstico la niña no decía nada, parecía aguantarse el hambre de ser necesario con tal de no hablar.

Pidieron pizza para que llevaran a la casa, la niña la vio un rato y termino comiéndose una porción. Los tres la observaron como si fuera una mascota cuando la niña termino dormida en el sofá ella sola. Al ver que la pequeña no estaba consiente se dirigieron a la cocina donde Zirconis saco una cerveza ante el estrés que tenía.

-Sus padres deben ser horribles, nadie en su sano juicio te dejaría cuidando un niño-murmuro Igneel meditabundo.

Gano una mirada colérica del chico de pelo verde.

-Escuche que su madre murió hace poco, o eso dijo mi padre antes de irse…-comento pensativo al recordar la pequeña introducción que le dio su padre al dejarle a la niña.

 _"Ella es Lucy Heartfilia, su madre murió hace poco. Tengo negocios con su padre en otro país, así que cuida de ella…¿Por qué? La servidumbre no puede hacerse cargo de ella, tú no haces nada en todo el día. Escucha Zirconis algo le pasa y no veras dinero de mi parte, así que cuídala y has algo por su vida"_

-Mi padre tampoco es la octava maravilla del planeta, yo a esa edad también me acostumbre a vivir solo-dijo orgulloso.

Igneel y Weisslogia se vieron de reojo.

-Dirás mierdas de tu padre Zirconis, pero a esa edad ya eras nuestro amigo…esa niña es lo más antisocial que hemos visto-gruño Igneel furioso.

Si bien entre el grupo de amigos todos tenían familias generalmente decentes, era conocido que Zirconis tenía mala relación con su padre…pero tampoco era para que fuera un maldito con la niña.

-¿Qué propones?-le gruño Zirconis.

…

-Esto es una pésima idea-

-Tú preguntaste, ahora aguántate-

Al despertar la niña le preguntaron si quería ir algún lado, esta indecisa menciono que quería helado. Todos fueron a una heladería cercana donde trabajaba Grandine, el interés amoroso de Igneel y Zirconis, la chica se vio enternecida con la pequeña Lucy y los amenazo tenebrosamente si le hacían algo. Luego de eso fueron a un parque infantil, una librería, a comer a un Mac Donald´s…todo lo que la pequeña decía que quería. A esa hora de la noche Zirconis quería meterle un tiro a la niña y luego a él.

Igneel quedo dormido en un sillón apenas llegaron a la casa de Zirconis (los había obligado a estar con él esas dos semanas de vacaciones) en cambio Weisslogia fue a preparar un café mientras hablaba con su hermano mayor Skiadrum, el padre de un niño de edad similar a Lucy.

Al quedarse sola con Lucy, Zirconis la vio bostezar sobre la alfombra donde estaba dibujando.

-¿Me odias también tío Zirconis?-dijo la niña al ver la mirada del chico sobre ella.

Eso hizo que él alzara una ceja. Además de la mala costumbre de la niña de decirle tío…bueno él no sería un tío para un niño, sería EL tío.

-¿De qué hablas mocosa?-

-Mi padre me ve así todo el tiempo…sé que me odia-

Algo en el pecho de Zirconis se movió al ver la mirada desolada de la niña, se pasó una mano por el cuello nervioso y gruño ser tan malo con palabras. A su mente llego la imagen de él de niño, las veces que había llorado por que su padre no estaba con él y sonreía para sus amigos queriendo que no sospecharan que estaba roto por dentro.

-No te odia…solo no sabe cómo expresar su cariño-mintió recordando que una vez había escuchado decir a Jude (padre de Lucy) lo mucho que aborrecía a la niña.

Pero valió la pena la mentira al ver los ojos de la niña brillar por primera vez desde que piso la casa.

-¿Tú crees?-dijo esperanzada.

No, en verdad creo que te odia y probablemente será un maldito contigo. Esas eran las palabras que debía decir si quería ser sincero.

-Sería un tonto si no te quisiera-dijo con suficiencia.

Luego la niña sonrió, una sonrisa que solo un infante puede hacer. Se sintió bien por dentro al haber causado eso, al mismo tiempo que se sentía un ogro por mentirle.

-Mira ya es todo una mamá gallina Weisslogia-

-Eso veo-

Con una fuerte puntería lanzo dos almohadas que impactaron con fuerza en el rostro de sus amigos, Lucy soltó una carcajada.

…

Al final esas dos semanas fueron más cortas de lo que los tres habían deseado, el calor e inocencia que desprendía Lucy los había convertido a los tres en mamá gallina con la pequeña. Siempre debían correr detrás de ella para evitar que le pasara un accidente y habían aprendido el nombre de muchas películas infantiles de princesa que la pequeña veía sin aburrirse. Al final incluso Grandine los había invitado a un helado y aceptado una invitación de una cita con Zirconis. Igneel lo había pateado en la cara, pero no podía obligar a la chica a quererlo a él también.

Entre la billetera de Weisslogia había una fotografía donde Zirconis e Igneel estaban vestidos de mujer y maquillados por una tierna Lucy en una fiesta de té.

Igneel guardaría entre sus cajones una fotografía donde la niña lo abrazaba del cuello sonriendo ampliamente ambos bañados en pintura y otras cosas para sus "obras de arte".

Zirconis conservaría con cariño el dibujo que le dio Lucy un día antes de irse.

En esa ocasión los tres estaban en la sala llena de golosinas y alguna que otra fruta (por consejo de Weisslogia el sensato del grupo), estaban dibujando mientras Igneel buscaba una película que la niña había pedido. Zirconis noto que el dibujo que hacia Lucy era diferente a los otros que les había entregado a ellos antes.

-¿Qué haces Lucy?-comento el encargado viendo fijamente.

La niña sonrió mientras mostraba entre sus manos su obra de arte.

-Estoy dibujando mi familia del futuro-dijo con ojos brillantes.

Los tres hombres se vieron interesados y giraron a ver.

-Aquí esta Igneel-niichan, Weiss-niisama y Oni-chan-dijo señalando a las tres figuras.

Igneel casi se ahoga de la risa al ver la cara de Weisslogia con una cara de estreñido. Zirconis ignoro cuando Weisslogia pateo por las pelotas a Igneel y lo dejo en el suelo, observo fijamente en su lugar como había otra pequeña mancha al lado de la rubia.

-¿Qué es eso?-

-Muchos niños no tienen papá y mamá…como en la película de Peter pan-dijo recordando una de las favoritas.

Los tres asintieron.

-Yo voy adoptar a un niño que no quieran sus padres…yo podría quererlo mucho como ustedes hicieron conmigo-dijo sonriendo.

Igneel dejo de reírse y bajo la mirada serio, Weisslogia suspiro pensativo y Zirconis veía a la niña asombrado. No creía que algún pequeño tuviera ese conocimiento o captara tan rápido que un niño no es querido. Pero para alguien que había vivido sin el amor de un padre y que ya no tenía madre, el querer brindar cariño a pesar de solo haber recibido sufrimiento.

Sonrió mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la niña.

-Estoy segura que serás una gran madre Lucy-le alabo.

Las mejillas de la niña se sonrojaron mientras mostraba la sonrisa más hermosa que esos jóvenes habían visto en su vida.

…

..

.

 **Veinte años después.**

.

..

…

Un hombre de cabello rojo alborotado, arrugas en su cara y ropas algo sencillas, estaba frente aquel cementerio con flores en su brazo. Miraba fijamente las dos tumbas frente a él, una con el nombre de su primer amor y la otra con el nombre de su mejor amigo. Las flores las puso mientras se arrodillaba frente a ellas y se sentaba cómodamente, luego saco un poco de licor y sirvió dos vasos a sus amigos dejando uno entre sus manos para tomar un rato.

Quien diría que el primer en dejar al grupo seria Zirconis…pero esos accidentes suelen pasar.

-Te dije Grandine que ese tipo te traería problemas-dijo divertido bebiendo un poco-No te enojes Zirconis pero tu sabias que eras un idiota-añadió burlándose.

Esperaba que en cualquier momento llegara Weisslogia para acompañarlo, ese sujeto estaba algo ocupado enseñándole a su hijo a dirigir una compañía, pero siempre tenía tiempo para ir a beber un rato.

Sting.

Sonrió levemente viendo al cielo, los recuerdos de aquellas dos semanas cuando eran jóvenes y cuidando a la pequeña Lucy aún estaban en su mente. Porque esa sonrisa inocente que tenía cuando dijo que quería darle amor a un niño, fue la que recordó el día que había visto la mirada triste de Natsu en el orfanato e impulsado adoptarlo junto a su hermano mayor (a pesar de no saber nada de criado infantil). Probablemente lo mismo pasó con Weisslogia cuando había visto a Sting en las calles y lo trajo a su casa.

Probablemente Lucy no recordaría esos momentos, tampoco imaginaria que fue gracias a ella que se animó a llevar a dos niños adolecentes a su casa para cuidarlos.

Mismos niños que ya estaban grandes y tenían sus vidas hechas. Zeref trabajaba en otro continente en un negocio prospero, había asistido el año pasado a la boda que tuvo con una mujer llamada Mavis, alguien muy alegre y llena de energía. En cambio Natsu aún estaba estudiando en la universidad y trabajaba en un lugar llamado Fairy tail, aunque en los últimos meses no había escuchado mucho de él, solo sobre que había conocido a una chica con la que llevaba unos meses saliendo.

Debería hacerle una visita sorpresa a su hijo luego de hablar más con Zirconis.

-¿Dónde está oto-chan?-pregunto alguien infantilmente.

Alzo la vista confundido al ver como alguien se acercaba. Pudo ver como una hermosa chica de veinte años, con ropas cómodas y un largo cabello rubio, cargaba a una niña de cabello azulado que miraba todo con curiosidad e inocencia. Esta se detuvo al verlo y ladeo la cabeza confundida, los ojos castaños de ambas lo vieron fijamente.

-Buenas-dijo con tono coqueto.

Vio a la mujer rodar los ojos al cielo algo divertida, luego giro la cabeza para ver el nombre de las tumbas y volteo a verlo sorprendida.

-¿Conoció a Zirconis?-pregunto ella bajando a la niña.

Alzo una ceja.

-Fuimos buenos amigos en la infancia y adolescencia, no tanto de adultos…pero siempre tengo tiempo para una copa con un amigo-expreso alzando su licor.

La mujer se arrodillo al lado de él, a su lado la niña traía unas flores muy bonitas.

-Aquí están Wendy-dijo con cariño la mujer.

La niña abrió los ojos sorprendida, luego volteo a ver a las tumbas con una sonrisa y los saludo con la mano. Igneel rio divertido al ver la inocencia de la niña, vagamente recordó cuando Lucy de cinco años había saludado a la luna cuando le hizo una broma sobre cómo esta escuchaba todo.

-Así que tú eres quien cuida de la hija de esos dos-comento viendo a Wendy.

Recordó vagamente como cada que hablaba con Zirconis este restregaba en su cara a su hija, pues había estado muchos años queriendo tener un hijo con Grandine. No dejaba de mandarme fotos a los chicos y él al ser su mejor amigo se tenía que tragar todo. Había temido que la niña quedara en malas manos, aunque la familia de Grandine siempre fue amable con todos…no recordaba a esa chica.

-Soy Igneel-dijo ofreciendo su mano.

Al tener la mano de la mujer la atrajo así mismo y le dio un suave beso, esta se sonrojo levemente y rio algo divertida.

-Mi nombre es Lucy…Lucy Heartfilia-dijo animada.

Toda mirada seductora se disipo, se puso algo pálido ante la mirada confusa de Lucy. De reojo Igneel vio a la tumba de su amigo como si encontrara alguna explicación, no podía creer que de verdad esa hermosa mujer fuera la adorable niña que alguna vez cuido por solo dos semanas. Volteo a ver a la mujer esperando ver algún reconocimiento de su parte, pero esta solo lo miraba confundida.

Volteo a ver a la niña que estaba entre los brazos de Lucy sonriendo.

-Veo que esa niña te quiere-comento por bajo sin poder evitar sonreír nuevamente.

Ella solo lo imito.

-Yo también la quiero mucho-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a Wendy quien se sonrojo mientras reía.

La mirada de Igneel se calmó un poco y se volvió algo cariñosa, los recuerdos venían y no pudo evitar pensar en que Zirconis tal vez no era tan idiota.

Escucho como la niña hablaba con sus padres durante una hora, como esta decía lo grandioso que era Lucy con ella, sobre su amigo Romeo, sobre un hermano mayor y su gata Charle. Cuando paso ese tiempo Lucy dijo que debían irse pues la estaban esperando. Igneel dijo que las acompañaría a la salida, luego volvería a charlar con sus amigos.

En el camino noto que efectivamente Lucy amaba a la niña, tal como dijo que lo haría de pequeña.

Los tres se detuvieron al ver a la salida del cementerio como Weisslogia estaba al lado de Natsu. El peli rosado miraba confundido al señor y este lo miraba de reojo enigmáticamente, después de todo Weisslogia siempre estaba trabajando cuando él adopto al chico y no lo había conocido nunca en persona, solo había escuchado su nombre en algunos momentos.

¿Qué hacía ahí Natsu?

-Igneel-exclamo el sorprendido de verlo.

Frunció el ceño y noto como Lucy lo miraba de reojo.

-¿Qué haces con el viejo Lucy?-pregunto el chico llegando a su lado viéndolo de reojo amenazantemente.

Alzo las manos en señal de inocencia.

-¿Lucy?-dijo Weisslogia confundido.

-Mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia-dijo la rubia al albino, este pestañeo un momento, luego lo vio a él de reojo y luego sonrió a la mujer.

-Mi nombre es Weisslogia-

-¿El padre de Sting?-

-¿Lo conoces?-

-Es un buen amigo-

Natsu hizo una mueca de enojo al escuchar el nombre del rubio y luego miro enojado a su padre adoptivo que lucía confundido.

-Igneel ¿Qué haces con mi novia?-dijo señalándolo y recordando el historial de mujeriego que tenía.

Al mismo tiempo Weisslogia y él giraron a ver a la rubia, esta se sonrojo grandemente al ser el centro de atención. El albino sonrió levemente antes de negar con la cabeza, en cambio Igneel solo soltó una carcajada que confundió a los jóvenes, evidentemente el destino daba giros muy curiosos.

-De haber sabido que era tu novia le habría coqueteado mejor-

-Urusai viejo-

Al final entre risas y peleas, ellos se fueron a un restaurante a comer. Igneel sonreía al ver como Natsu se abrazaba en momentos de Lucy y le hacía muecas a Wendy para que riera. De reojo Weisslogia solo miraba con ternura a Lucy.

Puede que la chica no recordara esas dos semanas que habían pasado de niña…pero esas dos semanas fueron lo que hicieron que estuvieran de esa forma en ese momento. Las que hicieron que tanto Weisslogia como él adoptaran a esos niños, esos sujetos que ella también ayudo en su momento.

Aunque jamás espero que esa niña terminara de novia de su hijo.

-¿Para cuándo es la boda?-dijo divertido.

Los dos se sonrojaron grandemente y Wendy los vio curiosa.

-Ya saben que primero es la boda y luego los hermanos para Wendy-añadió Weisslogia divertido.

Los ojos de Wendy brillaron emocionados, en cambio los jóvenes se vieron incomodos.

Todo se volvieron risas y durante un instante, Igneel juro volver a los viejos tiempos, donde Zirconis estaba a su lado siempre haciendo tonterías que al final tenían un significado. Puede que ese hombre no supiera como terminaría todo…pero ahí estaban veinte años después, con esa niña que había traído alegría a su vida.

 **Fin**

 _Bueno gente, aqui esta el final definitivo, merezco un premio al escribir esta historia y subirla en tiempo record. Realmente me gusto escribirla y se que a algunos les gusto leera, mi proposito fue logrado. No se cuando volvere con una historia larga de Faairy tail, pero sin duda seguire escribiendo de ellos :3  
_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc. por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
